Fiesta en la Playa
by Valen Mizukoshi
Summary: Quieres reirte de las locuras que hace Inazuma Eleven cuando unos locos los secuestran ENTRA AQUI, habran torturas y 100 % diversion.. MUchos Oc Hasta habra pokemon! sipp pura locura en extremoooooo XDDDDDDD cap 36:upp Pesimo Summary algun dia lo sabre hacer XDD
1. El Comienzo

**Fiesta en la Playa**

**Valen: hola que tal a todos este es un fic que escribimos mi a miga María de los Ángeles y yo.**

**María: que tal.**

**Miguel: estas olvidando a alguien.**

**Valen: Disculpen y mi primo Miguel.**

**Miguel: Así esta un poco mejor.**

**Valen: primero que todo quienes quieran salir en el fic me avisan, segundo: si quieren agregar algo también….**

**Mari: ya, apúrate y di el estúpido disclaimer.**

**Valen: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si me perteneciera abría Endaki.**

**Las palabras entre paréntesis y en negrita son pensamientos.**

El Comienzo

Miguel: que bien que se termino la semana de exámenes finales Valen, María, que vamos a hacer el fin de semana?

María: No los se, Valen tienes alguna idea?

Valen: (gritando) ya se estaba viendo las fotos de Alguien en el Facebook y se me ocurrió una idea?

María: cual?

Valen: Una semana en la playa con los chicos y chicas de Inazuma Eleven

Miguel: (sonriendo maliciosamente) de quien eran las fotos?

Valen. (Nerviosa) de nadie jejejejeje.

Miguel: Segura?

Valen: Por supuesto

María: cambiando de tema me parece una buena idea

Valen: bien y a ti Miguel.

Miguel: esta bien

Valen: bien que bueno que estés de acuerdo (sonriendo maliciosamente)

Miguel: que pasa

Valen se acerca María y le dice un par de cosas susurrando, María estuvo de acuerdo

Después este Miguel esta enfrente de María y Valen y ve sus sonrisas maliciosas y un aura oscura detrás de ellas

Miguel: esto no me gusta nada.

Valen: tan solo relájate

Miguel: que esta pasa...

Miguel cae desmayado ya que Valen y María le pegan con un martillo que encuentran en la cabeza cuando despierta…

Miguel: que donde estoy Valen, María

Valen: relájate Migue

María: tranquilo

Miguel: donde estoy?

Valen: (Quitándole la venda que tenia en los ojos), en nuestra…

Valen y María: SUPER CATAPULTA 3000.

Miguel: y para que estoy en ella?

Valen: escúchame bien, la SUPER CATAPULTA 3000 te lanzara a Japon donde buscaras a todos los chicos de…

María: Inazuma Eleven

Miguel: queeee, pero si ellos no existen

Valen: cuenta regresiva para el lanzamiento 3, 2, 1

Y Miguel salió disparado hacia Japón mientras salía disparado

Miguel: Valen, María me las pagaran

María: todo salió bien después de todo

Valen: (saliendo detrás de ella con una cuerda y un aura maligna detrás de ella) oh María.

María: oh oh

Valen sujeta a María a la cuerda y la pone en la catapulta

Valen: María tu iras a Estados Unidos y tráeme a todos los del Inazuma que estén allá

María: pero no quiero

Valen: 2, 1 buen viaje María

María: eres chica muerta Valen.

Valen: SI, si pero si quieres matarme tendrás que hacer fila jajajajajajajaja.

Pasada unas dos horas

Miguel: ya llegue

Valen: trajiste a los chicos

Miguel: tu que crees

Miguel: Y María?

María: Ya llegue, traje a Dylan Keith, Ichinose, Domon y a Mark Kruger

Valen: Excelente

Endo: Para que nos trajeron aquí?

Valen: todos presten atención, los hemos traído aquí porque…. Nos vamos a pasar una semana en la playa.

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Valen, María y Miguel: vayan a arreglar sus maletas que nos vamos en 1 hora.

Todos: esta bien.

Endo: (besándole los pies) Habrá futbol?

Valen:(seria) Por supuesto.

En eso Endo sale corriendo y se choca y cae encima de una persona:

Endo: lo siento aki.

Aki: ttranquilo

Se estaban acercando poco a poco cuando…

Miguel: (interrumpiendo el momento) que están haciendo?

Valen: tuviste que interrumpir el momento, te voy a matar (enojada)

Endo y Aki: con una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza.

Miguel sale corriendo y Valen detrás de el con cara de asesina, pero se tropieza con algo e iba a caer por las escaleras que curiosamente estaban hay, cierra los ojos esperando a sentir el impacto… pero nada

?: Estas bien.

Valen: (abriendo los ojos) Si, gracias.

?: Cual es tu nombre?

Valen:( atontada viendo unos hermosos ojos rojos) etto…. Valen Mizukoshi y tu?

?: Mi nombre es Yuutto Kido.

Miguel: (Valen: tu interrumpiendo de nuevo verdad- Miguel: auhh(valen le había pegado))

Valen: adiós, nos vemos luego Kido.

Kido: Adiós.

María: atención…

Miguel: Atención (gritando)

Valen: piiiii atención

Todos: si?

Valen: Nos vamos .

Maria: antes de subir al avión les dire como van a quedar ubicados.

Endo y Aki. (aun no)

Goenji y Natsumi.

Haruna y Sakuma.

Fudou y Fuyuka.

Toko y Tsunami.

Rika e Ichinose. Parejas

Hiroto y Ulvida.

Kazemaru y Reika

Miguel y Kido.

Valen y María.

Y los demás colóquense donde quieran

Todos: Subiéndose al avión.

Fidio: (acabando de llegar) Gianluca, Marco y yo donde nos ponemos?

Miguel: Valen de donde salieron ellos?

Valen: pregúntale a quien escribió el fic

Miguel: Pero si tu eres quien escribe el fic

Valen: Mejor dejemos esto así

Miguel: ok

Después de unos 20 minutos en el aire

**Valen: Aquí les dejo el primer capi**

**María: dentro de una semana actualizamos de nuevo.**

**Miguel: en sigte capi habrá mas acción ya que…**

**María: shhhh no les digas.**

**Valen: si alguien quiere que lo meta en el fic que me avise**

**Los tres: dejen reviws**

**Chaooooooooooooo**


	2. El accidente? si, no

**Fiesta en la Playa**

**Valen: Holaaaaaa.**

**María: ya volvimos.**

**Miguel: apúrense que quiero saber que pasa**

**Valen: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece sino a level 5 bla bla bla bla por ahora jajajajajajaja (risa maligna)**

Capitulo 2

Después de unos minutos en el aire:

Kido: Valen-chan juegas futbol.

Valen: (Sonriendo) si adoro el futbol, María, Miguel y yo jugamos casi siempre.

Kido: Cuál es tu posición?

Valen: Delantera y la tuya?

Kido: Centrocampista.

De repente se siente un temblor.

Valen: (tomando la mano de Kido) Que pasa Kido-kun?

Kido: (sonrojado) no sé.

Miguel: el avión está cayendo.

Todos: queeeeeee.

Miguel: (cogiendo un paracaídas) yo aquí no me quedo.

Abrio la puerta y salto

Maria: Miguel traidoooor.

Kazemaru: Si algo pasara Reika-chan quiero que sepas que te quiero.

Reika: y yo a ti kaze-chan.

El resto de las parejas: despidiéndose o besándose

Endo: Aki si me pasa algo quiero que sepas que estoy locamente enamorado de…..

Aki: si?

Endo: del balón de Futbol.

Aki: era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Kido, Valen y María: jajajajajajajajajajaja.

Kido: calculo que caeremos dentro de unos 15 minutos.

En ese momento un gran balón negro empujo a Valen contra la puerta cosa que hizo que saliera volando

Maria: Valeeeen

Kido: cogiendo un jet pack (Miguel: de donde salió el jet pack- Valen: hay yo tengo que saber todo, tu no estabas cayendo- Miguel: ahhhhhh) Ya voy Valen-chan.

Con Miguel

Miguel: porque este paracaídas no se activa ahhhhhh voy a caer (Miguel: Mala- Valen: Eso te pasa por llamarme loca en el cole).

Cuando Kido llega donde Valen la Atrapa y vuelven al avión.

Maria: Valen estas bien.

Valen: estoy…

No pudo terminar sus palabras porque se desmayo.

Tobitaka: que orror

Maria: si (histerica) se desmayo.

Tobitaka: no es que no encuentro mi peine (llorando)

Mientras Kogure esta escondiendo su peine:

Kogure: uishishishishsi.

Maria: (gritando como loca)(jajajaja como cosa rara) Haruna tráeme el botiquín, fuyuka un paño con agua y goenji digo Natsumi tráeme una manta, Kido tu ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería.

Kido: se pondrá bien.

Maria: tal vez, oye Kido es cierto?

Kido: que cosa?

Maria: que te gusta Valen?

Kido: (amarillo, verde, azul y por ultimo rojo) si, no, tal vez.

Maria: jajajajajajajaja.

Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka y Natsumi: Kido ve con los chicos nosotros tendremos a Valen-chan.

Kido: ok.

Mientras en el aire:

Miguel: exelente ya van a dar Pokemon.

En el Avion:

Kido: Chicos vengan conmigo vamos a la cabina.

Chicos: Hai.

Kido: Megane, necesito que apagues el motor,

Megane: Hai.

Kido: Kazemaru, Goenji quedense con el por si necesita ayuda, el resto cojan ese enorme paracaidas (ni idea de donde aparecio jejejeje) que esta ahi y coloquenlo del otro lado del avion, Endo, Kabeyama y Tachimukai ven gan conmigo

Endo, Kabeyama y Tachimukai: Hai.

Endo: A donde vamos?

Tachimukai: seguro al panel de control del avion.

Kido: asi es Tachimukai.

Kabeyama: que vamos a hacer?

Kido: Endo, Tachimukai necesito que utilicen la mano demoniaca y mano invencible y abran el panel.

Kabeyama: y yo que hago.

Kido: tu vienes conmigo, Tachimukai,Endo cuando terminen llamen a Fubuki y diganle que le haga la ventisca eterna al panel.

Kabeyama: Vamos.

Kido: escuchame bien kabeyama te voy a dejar en tierra para que hagas la montaña cuando venga el avion.

Kabeyama: Esta bien.

Mientras tanto con Endo y Tachimukai:

Endo: Mano Demoniaca.

Tachimukai: Mano Invencible.

Endo: Tachi vamos a llamar a Fubuki.

Tachimukai: Si señor.

Endo: Fubuki (grintando).

Fubuki: Si?

Endo: Kido que le hagas la ventisca eterna al panel.

Fubuki: Ventisca Eterna.

Con Kido:

Kabeyama: La Montaña.

Kido: tenla asi mientras termino el plan

Kido coge el jet pack y regresa al avion.

Fidio: ya, Kido.

Kido: no donde esta kazemaru.

Kazemaru que iva caminando hacia donde estaba Kido, se golpea con un tubo y se desmaya

Someoka: exelente se acaba de desmayar.

Kido: necesito que alguien envuelva al avion con viento para depositarlo en la montaña de Kabeyama.

Mientras tanto con Miguel:

Miguel: auuuh, quien puso una montaña aqui.

En el avion:

Maria: alguien a visto a Valen(gritando como loca jajajajaja)

Kido: La perdiste.

Natsumi oigan esa que se esta lanzando al aire no es Valen.

y todos corren a somarse para verla.

Maria: (gritando) Valen no hagas la tecnica prohibida.

Valen: Tengo que hacerlo.

**Valen: Asi termina el capitulo de hoy, a todos los que quieran que los ponga en el fic en el siguiente capi.**

**Maria: Gracias por los reviws.**

**Miguel: si nos dejan mas, seguimos escribiendo.**

**Valen: el miercoles 14 de noviembre de 2012 publico el sgte**

**Chaoooooooooooooooooo**


	3. La Tecnica Prohibida

**Valen: Hola a todoooos.**

**Maria: que tal**

**Valen: y Miguel?**

**Maria: Jugando en el PSP.**

**Valen: Primito que juegas?**

**Miguel: GTA Liberty City.**

**Valen: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece for now (por ahora) jejejejejeje.**

Fiesta en la Playa

La técnica prohibida:

Valen: Tecnia prihibida: Cadenas Estelares

De repente como un destello de su pecho salieron gigantescas cadenas de viento, que aguantaron el peso del avión, cuando todos se bajaron, se esfumaron las cadenas, y Valen salio volando, adivinen quien quedo debajo del avión.

Maria y Kido: Valen.

Valen se había desmayado, cuando despertó vio que todos estaban alrededor de ella.

Valen: Que paso?

Kido: tranquila, ya estas a salvo.

Maria: estas bien Valen-chan.

Valen: si estoy bien, (incorporándose).

Maria: fiuu que bien porque ahora que estas bien, te matare (enojada), te dije que no hicieras la técnica prohibida de viento.

Kazemaru: deberíamos dejarla descansar.

Valen: ya descanse suficiente, ahora veamos como salimos de aquí.

Endo: alguien tiene una idea?

Con Miguel:

Miguel: que alguien me ayude. (Valen:nadie te va a ayudar jajajajajja-risa maligna)

Con los chicos:

Megane: que tal si nos dividimos en grupos de 4 y uno de 5 y buscamos por separado cosas que nos ayuden.

Todos: bien.

Maria: los equipos serán:

Valen, Kido, Maria, Mark Kruger, u Miguel.

Sakuma, Haruna, Fuyuka y Fudo.

Natsumi, Goenji, Ichinose y Rika.

Toko, Tsunami, Ulvida y Hiroto.

Kazemaru, Reika, Endo y Aki.

Megane, Tachmukai,Domon yMatsuno.

Dylan Keith, Fidio Aldena, Gianluca y Marco.

Kabeyama, Shorinji, Rococo y Handa.

Toramaru, kurimatsu, sombra,Kogure.

Someoka,Fubuki, Aphrodi y Burn.

Con el equipo de sakuma:

Sakuma: Haru-chan te quiero.

Haruna: y yo a ti.

Fuyuka: oye fudo encontrastes algo.

Fudo: encontré una soga

Fuyuka: bien, haruna, sakuma que encontraron

Sakuma y Haruna: besándose (jejejejeje)

Fudo: estos no tienen nada mejor que hacer, cierto.

Equipo 1

Miguel: ya se, y saca de su bolsillo un par de palmeras, con una hamaca y un coco.

Valen: Enserio?

Miguel: cierto como puedo ser tan…

Maria: idiota

Miguel: no olvidadiso.

Y de su bolsillo saca un par de bailarinas de ula – ula y lo empiezan a abanicar.

Valen: será…..

Maria: ya me canse de buscar que tal si nos relajamos en la piscina y dejamos que los demás busquen.

Ycomo por arte de magia salio una piscina.

Kido y Mark: de donde salio eso.

Valen: yo no se.

Equipo 3

Rika: Aburridaaaa.

Natsumi, besándose con Goenji.

En el equipo del cabeza de balón:

Aki: no creen que ya hemos pasado suficiente tiempo enel desierto, ya me estoy preocupando por endo?

Kazemaru: por que lo dices para mi esta muy normal.

Endo: Mirando un cactus, chicos miren es un árbol, hay que abrazarlo.

Reika: es un cactus y por que hay ue abrazarlo.

Endo: por que mi mama me dijo que cuando me perdier abrazara a un árbol.

Aki, Reika, Kazemaru: con una gota al estilo anime en la frente.

Y en el resto de los equipos nada de interés:

Cuando todos se reunieron:

Valen: chicos que encontraron?

Fudo: una cuerda.

El resto: arena.

Valen: bueno creo que podemos irnos.

Y de su bolso saca un avión el doble d grande que el anterior.

Maria: bueno ya saben como vamos ubicados.

El resto: caída al estilo anime.

Goenji: si podían sacarnos de aquí cuando quisieran porque nos quedamos.

Valen: quería torturar un poquito a Ende jejejejeje.

En el avión:

Mark: y de donde eres Maria?

Maria: Yo, etto.. de Colombia oye, tu posición es de centrocampista cierto?

Mark: si por

Maria: me preguntaba si podrias ensenñarme unos trucos.

Mark: Claro.

Mientras tanto el avin aterrizaba en una hermosa playa

Tsunami: bieeenn .

Y salio corriendo para la playa…

Valen: alto, primero nos tenemos que reunir en mi casa de playa.

Todos: esta bien.

En la casa de playa:

Todos: guau, ya que ra una casa de 5 pisos con 100 habitaciones (Valen:creo que exagere jejejejeje

-Miguel: Crees o exageraste – Valen: mejor cállate)

Valen: si lo se es un poco pequeña.

Endo: como que pequeña, es enorme.

Maria: bueno antes que todo las reglas:

Los chicos no pueden ir a la habitación de las chicas pasadas las 10:00pm.

Mido, no puede decir dichos

Mido: jo..

Todos: siiiiii

cierran las puertas de la casa a las 10:00pm.

Tok Tok

Miguel: quien es?

Valen: deben ser las amigas que invite.}

Miguel abre la puerta y aparecen 5 chicas de 14 años, la primera con Cabellos Pelirrojos Largos has la cintura, y ojos Esmeraldas, la segunda: mide 1,65 tiene cabello rizado color castaño claro con reflejos dorados, piel blanca ,la tercera con Pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros con unas mechitas doradas, ojos negros y brillantes, piel clara y mide 1,64, la cuarta con Pelo rosa lacio en capas a mitad de la espalda, ojos azules, piel blanca, mide 1,40 y la quinta con , pelo castañorojizo con el flequillo largo hacia un lado, ondulado por la cintura, los ojos marrones oscuros, tiene la piel blanca.

Valen: Hola chicas (corriendo a abrazarlas), quieren que las presente?

Las 5: claro.

**Valen: lo dejo en suspenso jejejje.**

**Maria: chaito.**

**Miguel: by.**

**Los tres: dejen**

**Reviws**


	4. Los Invitados

**Fiesta en la Playa**

**Valen: Hola a todooooooooos y gracias por...**

**María: los reviws**

**Miguel: No se cansan verdad?**

**Valen y María: jamás.**

**Valen: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece bla bla bla bla.**

Los Invitados:

Valen: Hola chicas (corriendo a abrazarlas), quieren que las presente?

Las 5: claro.

Valen: Ellas son: Mia Barton, Yuko Fujiwara , Shimori Matsumoto , Aika Martinez Hiraoka y Alba takashe.

Mia: Un Placer.

Yuko: Que tal?

Shimori: Mucho gusto.

Aika: como están?

Alba: Hola.

Valen: Ellas vinieron para quedarse.

Maria: Bueno entre más gente mejor.

Valen y Miguel: Así se habla…

Los demás: estas chicas nunca cambiaran.

Los tres: jejejejeje.

Cuando ya iban a irse a la playa entra alguien mas:

?: Mía .

Mia: vamos, entra.

Valen: quien es?

Mia: El es mi novio….

Todos: Hide Nakata.

Hide: que tal chicos.

Fidio: (sorprendido) Capitan que hace aquí?

Hide: vine porque Mía me obligo.

Mia: (sonrojada) jejejeje.

Valen: bueno antes de salir a la playa las chicas duermen en el ala izquierda de la casa y los chicos en la derecha, Shimori, Mia, Yuko, Aika, Alba, Maria, Miguel y yo dormimos en la parte central.

Todos: ok.

María: Vamos chicos vayan, en unos minutos nosotros vamos.

Valen: (cuando los chicos se habían ido) a cambiarnos.

Y las chicas se van a los vestidores:

El de cada una era asi:

Aki: el de Aki era de dos piezas verde con flores blancas.

Haruna: Blanco con lunares azules.

Natsumi: Naranja con estrellas rojas.

Fuyukka: Violeta, con un lazo en la parte derecha.

Ulvida: Negro con rayas rojas.

Reika: Azul con una Estrella amarilla en la parte derecha.

Rika: Blanco con lunares turquís.

Toko: Rosa con lunares blancos.

Mia: Amarillo con un hermoso corazón blanco.

Shimori: Plateado con azul.

Yuko: dorado con salmón.

Aika: Verde con flores rosas.

Alba: amarillo de cuadros.

María: Rosa con lunares negros.

Valen: (sacando su enterizo) bueno yo me voy a poner este.

Mía: claro que no.

María: por supuesto que no.

Alba: Mira haya viene Kido.

Valen: donde, donde.

Las chicas le quitan su ropa de baño y la botan en la basura.

Aika: Ahora tendrás que ponerte este dice mostrándole una ropa de baño de dos piezas roja con una Gran estrella Dorada en el medio que unía su primera parte con la segunda.

Valen: no jamás me pondré eso.

Shimori: (mirada maliciosa) no tienes opción.

Valen: Esta bien. ( haciendo pucheros)

(Valen: Eso demuestra lo poco que se de moda jejejeje)

Cuando todas terminan de cambiarse salen a la playa:

Los chicos que estaban hablando de que harían en el resto del día ven a las chicas:

Chicas: Hola.

No encuentran respuesta.

Chicas: Holaaa.

No encuentran respuesta ya que los chicos se las han quedado mirando como si estuvieran en otro mundo.

Después de media hora:

Valen: Bien ya me canse de esto dice sacando un balde con agua y tirándoselos a los chicos:

Chicos: Que, que paso?

Mía: que ustedes enseguida entramos se quedaron como en otro mundo.

Aki: Bien chicos cambiando de tema se nos a ocurrido una idea para pasar el rato.

Chicos: Cual?

Chicas: Un Partido…

Endo: de Futbol?

Chicas: de Voleyball.

Endo: (llorando) Malas.

Valen: como nos dijisteis.

Endo: (asustado) nada nada.

Yuko: Quienes van a jugar?

Para resumir los que iban a jugar eran:

Equipo de los Chicos:

Kido.

Mark Kruger.

Midorikawa.

Suzumo.

Fubuki.

Dylan.

Equipo de las chicas:

Valen.

María.

Aika.

Shimori.

Yuko.

Alba.

Arbitro: Miguel.

Miguel: Y que va a hacer Mía.

Mía: Yo voy a ir a pasear con Hide.

Hide: Si.

El partido:

VALEN: CHICOS QUE TAL SI PARA VOLVERLO MAS INTERESANTE HACEMOS UNA APUESTA.

María: O tienen miedo?

Chicos: Cual?

Shimori: El equipo perdedor tendrá que organizarle una fiesta, en la noche aquí en la playa al equipo ganador.

Chicos: Ok

Ahora si al partido:

Comentarista: Saca el equipo de las chicas, los chicos responden, fue un lanzamiento muy fuerte, los chicos llevan un punto.

Valen: vamos chicas todavía no hemos perdido.

Comentarista 2: Los chicos sacan las chicas responden parece que ninguno de los dos equipo va a ceder.

Comentarista 1: Esto es increíble, Kurae le lanza el Balon a Mizukoshi la cual con un lanzamiento muy potente logra…..

Comentarista 2: y es un punto para las chicas, vamos empatados 1-1.

Comentarista 1: otro punto d los chicos por parte de Suzumo.

Comentaristan2: las chicas no se rinden y...

Comentarista 1: otro punto por parte de Kido.

Comentarista 2: y con 15 minutos para finalizar el Partido vamos 3-1 con la ventaja del Equipo de los chicos.

Comentarista 1: y las chicas dan otro punto por parte de Kurae.

Comentarista 2: conseguirán las chicas alcanzar a os chicos.

Comentarista 1: parece que si ya que otro punto por parte de Fujiwara.

Comentarista 2: y con 5 minutos para que acabe el partido vamos 3-3 empatado.

Comentarista 1: conseguirán empatar.

Comentarista 2: Y PUNTO DE PARTE DEEEEEE…

**Valen: Lo dejo en suspenso.**

**María: dejenos reviws de quien quieren que gane.**

**Miguel: Los chicoooos.**

**Valen: La chicaaaaas.**

**María: dejen…**

**Los tres: REVIWS….**

**María: Hasta la Próxima.**

**Valen: Actualizaremos lo mas rápido posible**

**Director: Corten**

**VALEN: Noooooo**

**Director: Siiiiiii**

**MARIA: Nooooooo**

**Director: Siiiiiii.**

**Miguel: Bueno si no queremos que le de un infarto al director del set creo que debemos despedirnos:**

**Si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia envíenosla….**

**Director: que corten.**

**Chaooooooooooo**


	5. El Partido de Voley segundaparte yFiesta

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Hola a todooooos.**

**Maria: que tal**

**Miguel: hola.**

**Valen: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si me perteneciera Endo se habría casado con Aki y no con la Baka de natsumi.**

**Miguel:Esto ya aburre porque mejor no aceptan el EndoxNatsumi.**

**Valen: Antes de golpearte las personas fanaticas del Endaki aceptamos que que en IEGO Endo se haya casado con Natsumi pero no por eso significa que lo tengamos que acepta,Jamas, pero jamas digas eso o de no a la próxima te mando al hospital.**

**Miguel: (asustado) Va..vale.**

El Partido y La Fiesta…

Comentarista 2: Y PUNTO DE PARTE DEEEEEE…

Comentarista 1: los chic…. Pausa dramática.. LAS CHICAS..

Chicas: siiiiiiiiiii, ahora les toca organizarnos una fiesta.

Shimori: digna de nosotras..

Chicos: bien…

Valen: chicas mientras ellos nos organizan la Fiesta, vamos arreglarnos.

Chicas: siiii.

Bueno la ropa que usaron las chicas fue:

Aki: short verde, con una blusa sin mangas con botones blanca y un cinturón del mismo color, con unas sandalias playera.

Natsumi: Minifalda roja con una blusa amarilla de rayas, y unas sandalias playeras.

Haruna: Vestido corto azul marino, de rayas blancas, con una flor en su cabeza blanca y sandalias….

Todas tenían sandalias playeras.

Fuyuka: Vestido encima de las rodillas Morado con lunares negros y un cinturón violeta en medio.

Maria: Un short vaquero fucsia con una blusa plateada sin mangas y un cinturón negro, y una diadema fucsia.

Valen: Vestido rojo, justo encima de las rodillas con un cinturón dorado y unos zapatos del mismo color, con un collar en forma de Leon, tenia el cabelo suelto.

Mia: Un vestido ajustado de arriva suelto de abajo color Lila,  
Zapato Blancos, un Broche de flor Lila también  
una cadena con una Corazón y aros a juegos.

Haruna: Mia-chan porque en tu collar hay una H+M?

Mia: (sonrojada) etto… es que me la regalo Hide-kun.

Todas: (con sonrisas picaras) huyyyyy la parejita no pierde tiempo.

Mia: (sonrojada) jejejeje

Shimori: Un vestido de tirantes blanco con unas flores color amarillas, unas sandalias blancas y una coleta baja de lado, encima de la rodilla.

Yuko: una playera larga con tirantes blanca, pantalones cortos de mezclilla, tacones negros, lleva una pulsera en el tobillo, lleva el cabello recogido sin mucha producción, aretes y pulsera de plata.

Alba: Shorts vaqueros blancos, con una blusa de tiras azul cielo y aretes que combinan.

Aika: Tenia un vestido amarillo con estanpados de flores blancas un lazo naranja en la parte derecha.

Clara: vestido aguamarina con rayas plateadas.

Con los chicos:

Chicos: ayy que aburridos.

Kido: ya tienen la música.

Ichinose y Tsunami, Dylan: si.

Miguel: Bocadillos.

Midorikawa, Hiroto: si

Kido: la película.

Fubuki, Suzumo: sii.

Miguel: entretenimiento.

Sakuma, Fudo: si

Miguel: luces.

Kido: si

Miguel: decoración.

Endo,Kazemaru, e Hide: sii.

Miguel: bien tenemos todo listo?

Todos: si.

Cuando llegan las chicas los chicos se las quedan viendo como pelmasos.

Shimori: hola.

Yuko: holaaaa.

Mia: estos de nuevo.. ayyyy…cuanto seguirán asi?

Alba: Valen- chan..

Aika y Maria: Haz los honores.

Valen: con gusto y saca de yo no se donde una guitarra eléctrica y unos altavoces ¡BAM!

Chicos: ay.. que… cuando… donde.

Maria: nada que se quedaron como idiotas viéndonos.

aika: bueno cambiando de tema les queríamos decir algo

Chicos: que?

Valen: que mientras ustedes estaban en otro mundo nos conseguimos novios..

Chicos: queeeeeeeeeeeee.

Mientras los chicos estaban en shock las chicas estaban que se morían de la risa.

Chicas: jajajajaja era una broma.

Chicos: ahh.. fiuuu.

Chicas: aunque fuera cierto a ustedes que le importara?

Chicos: etto..etto.

Yuko: bueno lo que les queriamos decir era que si estaba lista la fiesta?

Chicos: si , vamos.

En la Fiesta:

Chicas: waooo les quedo increíble.

Chicos: gracias.

**Valen: Bueno aquí lo dejo, necesito un favor envíenme reviews diciendo como torturar a los chicos de Inazuma.**

**Maria: Si no nos mandan reviws terminamos la historia.**

**Valen: y también diganos que podría pasar en la fiesta.**

**Miguel: tortura, tortura, tortura, por fin el capi de tortura que quería.**

**Mas tortura para Endo, Fuburra y Natsumi (risa malévola)**

**Chaooooooooo**

**Dejen reviws**


	6. Las Torturas y Una Sorpresa

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Hola a todosss.**

**Maria: Que tal.**

**Miguel: Hola, Hola.**

**Valen: queremos agradecerles por los reviws y..**

**Maria: a petición de un reviw que nos dejaron no..**

**Miguel: Torturaremos a Fuyuka pero si a**

**Los tres: Los chicos (con risa maligna y un relámpago enseguida dijeron Los chicos)**

**Valen: Inazuma Eleben no me pertenece le pertenece a Level 5 cuando me pertenezca, todos nosotros saldríamos, pero yo con Mi Kidou.**

Las Torturas y una sorpresa…..

Tsunami: (entrando en la Fiesta) ya llegue.

Midorikawa: Donde Estabas?

Tsunami: Fui a la tienda y traje (mostrándole a todos)

Todos: Alchol.

Tsunami: Maduren ya estamos grandesitos…

Y asi todos se colocaron a beber…

Tsunami: Hay..hip…Toko.

Toko: si..hip..Tunami…hip

Tsunami: Yo…te…..hip…hip..hip..te Quiero.

Toko: hip..y yo a ti..hip Tsunami (besándose)

Endo: Cuidado que hay niños presentes..(tapándole los ojos a Toramaru y a Valen)

Aki: Sabes..hip…Natsumi…estoy cansada…hip de que que te creas la importante…

Natsumi: y yo ..hip de que te creas la Santa…(no termino porque ya se estaban golpeando)

Endo y Goenji: Ya basta (intentandolas separar)

Fudo y Kogure: agan sus apuestas..hip para ver quien ganara, Aki o Natsumi.

Endo y Goenj: (con una gotita resbalándoles) Ustedes no ayudan, Chicas basta (de nuevo intentandolas separar)

Midorikawa: Kabeyama te reto a ver quien come mas…

Kabeyama: Acepto..

Aika: A estos les va a dar mañana..

Alba: dolor de estomago.

Haruna: a Kabeyama sii..

Fuyuka: pero a Midorikawa no.

Maria: ya se chicos..

Todos: que?

Mia: Agamos una fogata.

Todos: bien.

En la fogata:

Unos estaban cantando otros dormidos, otros besándose y otros….

Yuko: Bien juguemos a..

Shimori: la Botella…

Yuko: eso, eso.

Los chicos (los que estaban hay): como se juega?

Las Chicas(menos Valen): No saben?

Los chicos: Pues..no.

Valen: yo tampoco se..

Mia, Aika y Alba: Bueno la botella se gira a quien señale tendrá que besar a la persona que salga en el siguiente turno.

Todos: bien..

Bueno quedaron asi:

Yuko con Fubuki.

Shimori con Suzumo.

Aika con Midorikawa

Alba con Dylan

Mia con Hide.

Aki con Endo

Haruna con Sakuma

Fuyuka con Fudo

Natsumi con Goenji

Ulvida con Hiroto

Reika con Kazemaru

Rika con su querido

Toko con Tsunami

Maria con Mark

Clara con Miguel

Y Valen con…

NADIE (Miguel no la dejo)

Las chicas: (Ya eran las 3:00am) Vayan a dormir que mañana tenemos una sorpresa…(con relámpagos detrás de ellas y un aura oscura)

Todos: Vale…

Al Otro dia:

Valen: (con un megáfono gigante) Despierten.

Los chicos: ahhhhh.

Mia: ya tenemos la actividad para torturarlos …

Shimori: para entretenerlos ..

Todos: (con miedo) cual?

Valen(saliendo de yo no se donde): Un desfile de modas.

Los ChicOs: siiiii.

Aika: pero adivinen quienes van a modelar..

Los chicos: …

Alba: Correcto…

Mia: Ustedes..

Endo: y que te hace pensar que nosotros aceptaremos.

Valen: (con cara de asesina, una Sierra eléctrica en la mano y una mascara) que te hace pensar que te podias negar.

Todos: va..vale.

Yuko: quienes serán las juezas?

Maria: serán:

Valen. Yo, Shimori, Mia, Aika, Alba, Yuko, Aki, Natsumi, Haruna, Fuyuka, Reika, Ulvida, Rika, Toko y Clara.

Miguel: y yo que?

Valen: (entregándole un vestido rosa de brillitos) Tu modelaras con los chicos..

Miguel: nooooooooo

Valen: (con la misma ropa de asesina de antes) siiiiiiiiii.

Miguel: bie..bien

Todas: bueno chicos.. vayan a cambiarase.

En los vestidores:

Los vestidos de los eran asi:

Endo: Naranja con verde y unas flores)

Goenji: Rojo, largo con rayas plateadas.

Sakuma: Balnco con lunares azules.

Fudou: Violeta con cuadros negros.

Hiroto: plateado con estrellas rojas.

Kazemaru: Verde con rayas cafes.

Tsunami: naranja con círculos negros.

Ichinose: Aguamarina ccon triángulos rosas.

Hide: azul con amarillo.

Suzumo: azul con plateado.

Fubuki: Plateado con copos de nieve blancos.

Midorikawa: amarillo con verde.

Dylan: Salmon con café.

Mark: rojo con dorado.

Maria: bien chicos quien:

Shimori: Suzumo.

Yuko: Fubuki.

Aika: Midorikawa.

Alba: Dylan.

Mia: Hide.

Maria: Mark

Aki: Endo.

Haruna: Sakuma.

Natsumi: Goenji.

Fuyuka: Fudo.

Reika: Kazemaru.

Toko: Tsunami.

Rika: Mi cariñin.

Ulvida: Hiroto.

Valen: emm.. ahh..

Mia: porque Kido no concurso?

Valen yo le dije que no concursara.

Todas: ahhh ya.

Valen: bien y el ganador es:

Endou.

Endou: siiiii…gane….

Endo de la emoción no se dio cuenta que había abrazado a Aki.

Aki: endo-kun

Endo: si?

Aki: puedes soltarme?

Endo: ah si jejejejeje.

Valen: Bueno chicos les tenemos una ultima sorpresa.

Chicos: cual?

Las chicas: vayan a cambiarse y les avisamos.

Cuando ya se cambiaron:

Chicos: cual es la sorpresa?

Valen: Es..

Valen: y lo dejamos ahí.

Maria: y que tal les gusto.

Miguel: nos merecemos un tomatazo o un reviws.

Chaooooooo


	7. La Sorpresa y Las nuevas Parejas

**Fiesta en Playa**

**Valen: Hola a todooss.**

**Maria: Holaaaa.**

**Miguel: ahhhhh**

**Valen: que te pasa?**

**Miguel: tengo que ir al baño…**

**Valen: jajaja Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si no a Level -5**

La Sorpresa y Las nuevas Parejas:

Valen: Bien chicos la sorpresa es….

Chicos: cual..

Valen, Maria y Miguel: Nos vamos al Parque de Diversiones…

Todos: siiiiiii.

Valen: pero habrá una condicionn.

Todos: cual

Miguel: tendrán que ir en parejas.

Todos: -_-.

Maria: bien les damos 20 minutos para que inviten a sus parejas.

Suzumo: etto.. Shisu-chan

Shimori: si?

Suzumo: quieres ser mi pareja en el Parque de Diversiones.

Shimori: claro..(no lo puedo creer Suzu-chan me acaba de decir que sea su pareja…kiaaa)

Con Fubuki:

Fubuki: Yuko-chan te gustaría ser mi pareja en el PDD (parque de Diversiones)

Yuko: Por supuesto (waaa, siii Yupi)

Con Midorikawa:

Aika: Mido-chan?

Mido: Aika, me preguntaba si..

Los dos: quisieras ser mi pareja?

Los dos: siii.

Con Dylan Keith:

Dylan: Alba te gustaría ir conmigo al parque.

Alba: Esta bien.

Con Hide:

Mia: (besándose con Hide)

El resto: O_O -_-

Con Mark:

Mark: (caminando con Maria) Maria hoy estas muy bonita.

Maria: (sonrojada) gracias.

Mark: quieres ir al parque conmigo.

Maria: sii.

Con Valen:

Ella estaba en su habitación, ve una carta en su cama:

Valen: y esto, voy abrirla:

Querida Valen:

Yo quería Preguntarte si tu quisieras ser mi pareja en el parque de diversiones

Att: Yuuto Kidou.

Valen: ahhh, por supuesto que si.

En el Parue de Diversiones:

Maria: bien entonces las parejas son:

Yuko y Fubuki.

Shimori y Suzumo.

Alba y Dylan.

Mia e Hide.

Aika y Midorikawa.

Maria y Mark.

Valen y Kidou.

Aki y Endou.

Natsumi y Goenji.

Haruna y Sakuma

Fuyuka y Fudo.

Toko y Tsunami.

Rika e Ichinose.

Reika y Kazenaru.

Ulvida y Hiroto.

Y Miguel?

Miguel: yo me quedare en la playa jugandp en el Xbox.

Todos: -_-

Cuando entraron:

Shimori y Suzumo, Yuko y Fubuki, Aika y Midorikawa, Alba y Dylan, Hide y Mia, Maria y Mark y Valen y Kido, se escondieron en un arbusto.

Suzumo: que hacemos?

Fubuki: No vamos a entrar al parque?

Midorikawa: Vamos, yo quiero helado.

Todos: -_-

Chicas: nosotros vamos a espiar al resto.

Chicos: bien.

Con Endo y Aki:

Aki: Endou-kun podemos subir a la montaña rusa?

Endou: Bien pero…

No tuvo tiempo de responder porque Aki lo estaba jalando del brazo.

Con Sakuma y Haruna:

Sakuma: Haruna-chan quieres ir a la noria?

Haruna: siiii.

Con Fuyuka y Fudo:

Fuyuka: Fudo podemos ir al túnel del amor? (inocentemente)

Fudo: etto..bien.

Con los aburiidos:

Natsumi: Goenji podemos ir al barco pirata siiiii?

Goenji: bien.

Con Rika e Ichinose:

Rika e Ichinose: Besandose.

Con Reika y Kazemaru:

Reika: Kaze-chan podemos ir al túnel de Aire?

Kazemaru: Esta Bien.

Coon Toko y Tsunami:

Tsunami: Toko vamos a loa juegos acuáticos.

Toko: vamos.

En los arbustos:

Midorikawa: (gritando) Quiero heladoooo.

Aika: Mido, o te aquietas o te doy un coscorronazo. (enojada)

Midorikawa: bi..bien (asustado).

Con Endo:

Endo: hip…Aki te quiero decir algo…(mareado).

Aki: si Endo.

Endou: Tu..hip me gustas..

Aki: y tu a mi Endouu-kun.

Endou: Aki quieres ser mi novia?(ya se le había pasado el mareo)

Aki: siiiii.

Con Sakuma y Haruna:

Haruna: oh no. (la noria se había detenido)

Sakuma: es el momento para decírselo—pensando. Haruna-chan hay algo que desde hace mucho tiempo te quiero decir.

Haruna: que es Saku-chan.

Sakuma: yo..yo Te amo..

Haruna: y yo ati..besandose.

Sakuma: quieres ser mi novia?

Haruna: siii.

Con Fudo:

Fudo: Fuyuka tu…eres una persona increíble.

Fuyukka: de verdad?

Fudo: si.

Fuyuka: Fudo-san…..besandose.

Fudo:O_O

Fuyuka: etto…. Fudo-sa-no pudo terminar porque Fudo la volvió a besar.

Fudo: quieres ser mi novia?

Fuyuka: siiii.

Con los aburridos

Natsumi: Goenji yo quiero decirte que…..Te quiero..

Goenji: (besándola) y yo ati.. quieres ser mi novia?

Natsumi: sii

Con Reika y Kazemaru:

Kazemaru se le había declarado y se estaban besando.

Con Toko y Tsunami, Tambien.

En los arbusto:

Chicas: muajajajaja(risa malévola) nuestro plan funciono.

Chicos: siii..si (asustados)

Valen: ya vengo.. voy a comprar refrecos

En el camino Valen iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien:

?: Disculpa.

Valen: Disculpame tu a mi, venia metida en mis pensamientos.

?: Cual es tu nombre?

Valen: Valen Mizukoshi, Oye espera tu no eres.

**Valen: Ayyy hasta aquí lo dejo.**

**Maria: Actualizaremos el Sabado o el Domingo.**

**Miguel:dejen reviws **

**Valen: Antes de irnos…le estoy buscando novia a Miguel…La que quiera que me deje su Oc..Chaoo no le digan o Miguel me mata.**

**Dejen Reviws**


	8. Quien era ella?

Valen: Hola a todosss.

Maria: hola.

Miguel: ya.. porfa a la historia.

Valen: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si no a Level -5

Fiesta en la Playa: Quien era ella?

Valen: Yo soy Valen Mizukoshi, espera tu no eres..

¿?: Inory.. (ella es una chica pelinegra y de ojos azules y tienecomo 13 años)

Valen: (abrazándola) Inory…. Hace mucho que no te veía.

Inory: si es que viene a pasar mis vacaciones en Japon.

Valen: Que bien..oye donde te estas quedando?

Inory: voy a buscar un hotel luego.

Valen: Por supuesto que no, te quedaras en mi casa de playa con mis amigos.

Inory: En serio..Te quiero.

Valen: ven vamos creo que es hora de irnos.

Maria: Chicos..Valen ya llego, nos vamos.

En la Casa de Playa

Valen: Chicos, les presento a una amiga mia..

Inory: Hola, Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Inory.

Yuko: Hola Inory, yo soy Yuko Fujiwara.

Shimori: Yo soy Shimori Matsumoto, un placer.

Mia: Yo soy Mia Barton.

Aika: Yo soy Aika Martinez .

Alba: y yo Alba.

Y asi todos se siguieron presentando.

Valen: Inori, y ya tu sabes quien se te declaro.

Inori: (roja como un tomate) si..si. ya somos novios.

Todos: uuuuuuyyy.

Inory: o dejan de hablar todos o tendremos problemas.

Todos: sii (asustados).

En la mañana:

Inory: (gritando) VALEN.. ADIVINA QUIENES VENDRAN A jAPON?

Valen: no..no puede ser…(gritando).

Todos: Locas.

Las dos: (con cara de asesinas) como nos llamaron?

Todos: na..nada.

Valen: cuando llegan?

Inori: hoy.

En el aereopuerto:

¿?: llegamos

¿?: si, por fin.

Valen: hasta aquí lo dejo..

Maria: en suspenso.

Miguel: chaooooo

Dejen reviws


	9. El Novio de Inory y

**Valen: Hola atodoss.**

**Maria: hola.**

**Miguel:disculpen la demora pero a Valen la habian castigado.**

**Valen en el rincon depre aciendo circulitos.**

**Maria: prometemos actualizar mas rapido.**

**Valen: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, cuando me pertenezca muajajajajajajaja.**

**Miguel: no estabas en el rincon.**

**Valen: tenia que salir tarde o temprano.**

**Maria: corre fic...**

El novio de Inori:

Llamada telefónica:

Inori: Bueno…si…esta bien..ya vamos..

Valen: que te dijo?

Inori: que fueramos al aereopúerto por ellos.

Valen: (gritando) chicos y chicas ya volvemos.

Cuando llegaron al aereopuerto:

Inori: donde estarán?

¿?: detrás de ti.

Inori: Makisato-kun (besándose con el-MIGUEL: QUE ASCO)

¿?: Oigan dejen eso para después.

¿?: si que todos los están viendo.

Inori y Makisato: lo..sentimos.

Valen: (abrazandolas) chicas que bueno verlas.

¿?: si hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

¿?: si, cuando nos vamos, Makisato lleva nuestras maletas.

Makisato: -_- bien.

Vamonos: deje estacionado mi auto afuera. (en el fic tengo 12 haci que imagínense como condusco)Su auto era un Lamborghini.

Cuando llegaron:

Valen: (gritando) ya llegamos.

Endou: Prima, quienes son ellos.

Todos: ustedes son primos?

Valen y Endou: si.

Todos: con una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza, y porque no nos dijeron?

Valen y Endou: queríamos mantenerlo en secreto (sonriendo).

Todos se calleron para atrás.

Valen e Inori: bueno chicos ellos son:

¿?: Mi nombre es: Clara Nishisawa. (Clara era una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, ojos verde esmeralda y piel clara)

Cuando Tachimukai la vio se la quedo viendo como bobo (Valen:eso ya se lo podrán imaginar-Tachi: Mala)

¿?: Mi nombre es: Sophie Masaki.(Sophi era una chica de cabello color cerezo, largo hasta la cintura, y ojos color zafiro)

Esta vez quien se la quedo mirando como Idiota porque lo es fue mi Primito Miguel (Miguel y Tachi: Mala- Valen: eso ya lo se)

Todos: hola.

Makisato: no hace falta que yo me presente per: Yo soy Makisato el novio de Inori.

Mia: con que el era su novio.

Makisato: veo que ya soy famoso.

Shimori: en tus sueños.

Todos: jajajajajajaja.

Valen: bien, ahora todo a dormir.

En la mañana:

Yuko: Despierten.

Aika: Les tenemos una noticia

Chicos: cual.

Miguel: Como Los locos de mis primos no resisten tanto tiempo sin jugar futbol

Maria: Habra un partido de Futbol.

Endou y Valen: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii (dando saltitos de alegria)

Todos: -_-

Endou y Valen: ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, espera como nos llamastes (con un aura asesina detras de ellos)

Miguel: (asustado) amantes deeel fut futbol.

Endou y Valen: Mas te vale.

Alba: quienes jugaran?

Maria: yo soy la encargada de decidir eso los que jugaran seran:

Chicos: Kidou, Mark, Endou, Sakuma, Fudou, Goenji, Tsunami, Ichinose, Hiroto, Nakata, Suzumo y Miguel.

Chicas: Valen, Yo, Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka, Natsumi, Toko, Rika, Ulvida, Mia y Shimori.

Ellos: Ok.

Clara: Bien, Inory, Sophi, Alba, Yuko, Aika y yo animamos.

Ellas: ok.

Valen: el resto, publico.

**Valen: hasta aqui lo dejamos.**

**Maria: quienes ganaran.**

**Miguel: chicos o chicas.**

**Inory: voten...**

**Sophi: Para ver quien...**

**Clara: ganara.**

**Todos: dejen reviews.**


	10. El Partido

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holaaa a todos, disculpen la demora pero nos dioel ADF.**

**Maria: Ataque De Flojera.**

**Miguel. Me aburooooo.**

**Valen: No seas Burro…**

**Miguel. Malaaa TT-TT.**

**Valen. Gracias…Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si no a bla bla bla bla bla bla**

**Miguel: Corree fic…**

El Partido:

Endou: Una pregunta?

Miguel: Cual?

Endou: Donde vamos a jugar?

Maria: fácil, aquí hay 100 habitaciones en la 50 está el campo de futbol.

Todos: ahhhhh

Bueno al partido:

Comienzan sacando los chicos, llegan a la defensa de las chicas.

Shimori: No pasaran: Arena movediza.

Mark: que..Arena movediza.

Shimori: le quita el balón y avanza a la defensa de los chicos

Los chicos intentan quitarcelo pero las chicas los bloquean

Shimori: Valen..ahi va.

Valen: lo tengo.

Corre a la portería:

Valen: Vuelo sónico: salta en el aire de repente le salen alas, un brillo se apodera del balón y patea a la portería:

Endou: Mano Fantasma.

El tiro es muy fuerte y marca un gol.

El partido se reinicia y saca delas chicas Mia, pero Miguel se le interpone y no puede pasar, busca a quien pasárselo , pero todas están marcadas, Mia se distrae y Miguel le roba el balón.

Miguel: (frente a la portería)Rueda de Agua: el balón esta dentro de una rueda frente a la portería, miguel patea la rueda con el balón y sale disparado a la portería.

Aki:Puño de Hielo, pero el tiro es muy fuerte y gooool departe de los chicos.

Valen le pasa el balon a Maria

y…

**Valen: disculpen si lo hice corto.**

**Maria: voten para ver**

**Miguel: quien gana….**

**Dejad reviews**

**chaooooo**


	11. El Partido segunda parte y las citaaaas

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holaa a Todos.**

**Maria: Holaaa**

**Miguel: Disculpen la demora.**

**Valen: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de su creador.**

**El Partido Segunda Parte y Las Nuevas Parejas:**

**Valen le pasa el balon a Maria**

**y… **ambas se dirigen a la portería..

Valen y Maria: Cohete Explosivo G2.

Endou: Captura Celestial, pero no consigue detenerlo y las chicas marcan un gol.

Se acaba el primer Tiempo con un 2-1 departe de las chicas.

Y como no voy a narrar el intermedio(soy pesiima), de vuelta al partido:

2. Tiempo.

Comienzan sacando los chicos pero pero Mia los bloquea, entonces Kidou se lo pasa a Suzuno pero Shimori intercepta el pase, pero Fudou se lo logra quitar a tiempo, es una batalla para ver quien se queda con el balón, Las chicas no ceden pero los chicos tampoco, Pero Kidou lo cge y avanza a la portería con Fudo y Sakuma:

Los Tres: Pingüino Emperador N°3 G3.

Aki: Puño de Fuego.

Y Gol departe de los chicos, y con eso se termina el partido con un marcador empatado.

Valen: Estoy cansada.

Mia: Me voy a dormi9r.

Kidou: vaya, no juegan nada mal.

Valen: Gracias, ustedes tampoco.

Maria: Bueno, Todos a dormir mañana será un dia muy largo.

Todos: Hai.

Al Siguiente dia:

Inory: Como loa despertamos.

Clara. No sé, tú qué dices Sophi.

Sophi y Valen: (sacando unos megáfonos de quien sabe donde) Despierten.

Todos: ahhhh.

Mia: Vamos despierten.

Valen: Bien antes de comenzar el dia, necesito, que Suzuno, Midorikawa, Fubuki, Dylan y Mark Kruger se vengan con Inory, Sophi, Clara y yo.

Ellos: Ok.

En un cuarto oscuro:

Inory: Bien, chicos los hemos traido aquí por que…

Clara: o invitan a las chicas que les gustan a unas citas…

Sophi y Valen: (con aura maligna) o se las verán con nosotras muajajajajajajajajaja.

Ellos: y que si nos negamos.

Valen y Sophi: (con una mascara y una sierra eléctrica y Sophie con una bata y unos guantes además de un enorme cuchillo) No querrán saber que pasara…

Ellos: bue..bueno (muertos de miedo)

Cuando salieron del cuarto oscuro, mejor dicho cuarto de torturas (por si se negaban):

Cada uno fue con su chica:

Fubuki: Yuko te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la tarde.

Yuko: Claro, a las 3:00 pm?

Fubuki: si.(alegre)

En otro lugar:

Suzuno: Shimori, yo me preguntaba si mañana en la noche te gustaría ir al cine conmigo.

Shimori: Me encantaría, a las 6:00pm.

Mientras tanto en un arbusto:

Inory: todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos.

Clara: si por que si no se les decian ellos ..

Sophi: lo íbamos a hacer nosotras.

Valen: Bien mañana seguiremos a la chicas, a sus citas.

Inory: y cuando se besen..

Clara: las grabaremos y subiremos ..

Sophi: el video a youtube..

Todas: muajajajajajajja.

Mientras tanto en otro arbusta detrás del de las chicas:

Kidou: repíteme Miguel, porque diablos estamos aquí?

Miguel: para espiar a las chicas que espían a las otras chicas.

Makisato: ahh solo eso.

Tachimukai: o es porque te Gusta Sophi.

Miguel: no..co..como crees (valen: ni tu mismo te la crees-Miguel:-_-)

Kidou: Si es para eso por que nos trajistes a nosotros contigo.

Miguel: bueno porque mañana que ellas estén espiando a las otras chicas, nosotros las vamos a estar espiando.

Todos: ahhhhh.

Al dia Siguiente:

**Valen: y Corteeee, las chicas porfa díganme como quieren sus citas.**

**Chaooooo**

**Dejad reviews**

Todos: ahhhhh.

otras chicas, nosotros las vamos a estar espiando.


	12. Shimori Suzuno y Yuko Fubuki

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: holaaaaa…seguimos con las citas..**

**Maria: asi es ..**

**Miguel: correeee fic**

**Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece le pértenece a level 5**

Al Dia siguiente Shimori y Yuko estaban muy nerviosas.

Valen: chicas , ya saben que usar.

Yuko: yo nose, estoy nerviosa.

Shimori: yo tampoco tengo que usar.

Mia: ya se que tal si antes de sus citas…

Clara: nos vamos de compras.

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiiii

En el centro comercial:

Ya iban por la quinta tienda, cada una llevaba 5 bolsas

Valen: creo que es hora de que regresemos.

Alba: Yo y Aika-chan nos quedaremos, tenemos algo que hacer.

Maria: ok pero no lleguen tarde.

Valen : bueno Yuko y Shimori, vayan a cambiarse…

Las dos. Hai.

Fubuki, iba a la habitación de Yuko a buscarla tenia unos jeans con una camisa azul con copos de nieve blancos

Fubuki: toc toc, Yuko soy yo Fubuki.

Yuko: Claro, ya voy (saliendo)

Fubuki: (rojo) esta muy..muy linda.

Yuko: gracias.. (Yuko tenía un vestido ajustado, hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, con un hombro caido color verde agua )

Fubuki: a donde te gustaría ir?

Yuko: que tal si vamos al parque de atracciones.

Fubuki: Claro.

Con Shisu y Suzuno.

Ellos estaban de camino al cine..

Suzuno: Shimori, hoy estas presiosa.

Shimori: gra..gracias tu también estas muy guapo. (ella tenia un vestido color lila con 2 dedos abajo de la rodilla, unas zapatillas blancas, un relicario de plata.)

Mientras tanto detrás de un arbusto:

Valen: Bien, es hora de poner en marcha el plan ASALC.

Inory, Sophi y Clara: que?

Valen. A Stalkear A Los Chicos.

Todas: ahhhhhhhh.

Valen: a separnos Sophi y Inory iran a espiar a Shimori y a Suzuno y Clara y yo a Yuko y Fubuki.

Todas: Hai.

Mientras tanto detrás de ellas: Bien como dijeron ellas Kido y Tachimukai a espiar a Valen y Clara y Makisato y yo a Sophi y a Inory.

Todo: hai.

En el parque:

Yuko: que tal si vamos a la casa del orror.

Fubuki: esta bien.

Cuando entraron Yuko se asusto asi que agarro la mano de Fubuki, el cual se sonrojo,

Fubuki: Yuko tienes miedo.

Yuko: si.

Fubuki. Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo. (abrazandola.

Yuko: gracias (sonrojada)

Con Shisu y Suzuno:

Suzuno: que película quieres ver?

Shimori: no lo se.

Suzuno: ( pensando: a las cj¿hicas les gustan las romanticas) que tal Amor a lo lejos.

Shimori: por que no mejor una de Zombies.

Suzuno: esta bien

Cuando entraron, al principio la película no dio miedo pero después a Shimori le fues dando miedo, ante esto Suzuno se acerco a ella y la abrazo, al final de la película, estaban muuuuyyyyyyy juntos

Con Yuko y Fubuki:

Elllos se subieron a la noria, a los carritos chocones, a la montaña rusa, etc.

Yuko: Gracias, Fubuki-kun, por este dia tan maravillosso.

Fubuki: de de esto se fueron a caminar a un parque que por suerte estaba desierto suerte o…

20 minutos antes:

Valen y Clara: (con unos altavoces) corran todos los que están en el parque que viene….

Godzila….y asi todos salieron corriendo.

De vuelta con la parejita :

Fubuki: Yuko, hay algo que quiero decirte desde que te vi.

Yuko. Y que es Fubuki-kun?

Fubuki: que yo..te..te..Amo.

Yuko ante esto se lanzo a besarlo, un beso que Fubuki respondió encantado, calido, ninguno tenia prisa ya que tenían toda una vida junto al otro awwwww

Yuko: yo también Te Amo Fubuki-kun

Fubuki: quieres ser mi novia?

Yuko: (abrazandolo) por supuesto, y se vuelven a besar (Valen: awww –Miguel: wacala-Valen: cállate que a ti te gusta Sophi-Miguel:-_-)

Con la parejita numero2:

Ya habían salido del cine e iban tomados de las manos cuando Suzuno para en seco:

Shimori: que tienes Suzuno?

Suzuno se arrodillo frente a ella…

Suzuno; Shimori, yo Te Amo desde la primera vez que te vin me harias el chico mas feliz si quisieras ser mi novia?

Shimori: claro que si, Fuusuke-kun yo Tambien te Amo (awww)

Fuusuke se levanto y tomo la cara de Shimori, y la de el y las junto en su primer beso, calido y bello awwwww  
( Valen: yo y mis awwww)

Valñen: termine, las siguientes en las citas son Aika y Alba…

P reguntas:

Les gusto?

Valen y Clara fueron muy lejos?

Quieren mas romances?

Les gusto la declaración de Suzuno y Fubuki?

Chaooo

Besooos

Dejad reviews


	13. Aika y Mido y Alba y Dylan

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holaaaa a qui con contiii,.**

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si no a level 5**

**Aika y Midorikawa y Alba y Dylan**

Despues de que las parejitas regresaran a la casa ya las Stalkeadoras, saben a quienes me refiero, habían regado que Yuko y Fubuki eran novios y que nShimori y Suzuno también, haci que cuando llegaron…

Mia: Yuko, dime todo detalladamente

Aika: si, como lo se te declaro, que te dijo

Alba: y tu no te escapas Shimori…

Yuko y Shimori: estaban mas rojas que el cabello de Nagumo y el Hiroto juntos.

Valen: Ellas nos responderán todo eso…muajajajajajaja (aura oscurisisisisisisisisi x9000000)

Maria: hoy aremos una pijamada haci que..comienze.

En la pijamada:

Yuko y Shimori ya habían respondido a todo el interrogatorio que Mia, Aika, Alba y Maria les hicieron.

Valen: (susurrándole a Inory, Sophi y Clara) quienes no se escapan ahora son Aika y Alba.

Todas: muajajajajajajajajaja.

Al dia Siguiente:

Aika estaba sentada en el jardín y Alba estaba en la cocina, el rsto se había perdido de por ahí…cortesía de las cuatro Stalkeadoras.

Dylan: Alba te puedo preguntar algo?

Alba: Claro, Dylan que cosa?

Dylan: te gustaría salir conmigo hoy en la tarde?

Alba: Claro, a las 3:00pm esta bien?

Dylan: Claro, nos vemos luego.

Con Aika y Pistachito:

Pistachito: Aika-chan te fustaria salir conmigo…ho..hoy.

Aika: claro Mido-kun, te parece a las 3:00pm?

Pistachito: claro.

Despues de eso las chicas subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones, hicieron un desastre con sus armarios, no sabían que ponerse cuando ciertas chicas se pasan por ahí:

Con Aika:

Mia: Aika-chan que es todo este desorden?

Aika: es que Mido-kun me invito a salir y no se que ponerme.

Mia: tranquila que yo te ayudo.

Aika: Arigatou.

Con Alba:

Maria: Alba-chan, tienes un cepillo que me… (no termino porque vio una enorme montaña de ropa)Santo Dios que pasa?

Alba: es que Dylan me invito hoy a salir y no se que ropa usar.

Maria: eso se puede arreglar, vamos yo te ayudo.

Alba: Gracias.

Con Aika:

Ya estaba, lista, esperando a pistachito en su habitación cuando…TOC toc.

Mido: Aika-chan, soy yo, estas lista.

Aika: si Mido-kun.

Mido: (cuando salio Aika) Es..Estas…Herm..mosa

Aika: Arigatou (Aika vestia un vestido blanco con flores verdes).

Con Alba:

Toc toc

Alba: (abriendo) Hola Dylan.

Dylan: Hola Alba que linda estas.

Alba: Gracias (alba tenia un vestido balco con lunares azules y rojos)

Y asi las dos parejitas salieron, cada una por su lado.

Cuando…

Valen: Listas?

Clara, Inory y Sophi: si.}Valen: bueno Sophi y yo seguimos a Alba y Dylan y Clara y Inory a Aika y a Mido.

Todas: si.

Con aika y Mido:

Aika: Mido a donde vamos?

Mido: Vamos a comer unos helados.

Y asi llegaron a una Heladeria:

Mido: disculpe me da un Helao de Pistacho, y otro de..

Aika: chocolate.

El señor les dio los helados, Mido pago y se sento con Aika a comer.

Con Alba Keith:

Dylan: te gustaría ir a un concurso de baile?

Alba: Claro, me encantaría.

Y asi ambos se fueron al concurso:

Dylan: disculpe, me gustaría incribirnos al concurso de baile.

Señor: claro, pase por aquí.

Con Aika y Mido:

Despues de comer sus helados se dirigieron a un lago que había casualmente por ahí.

Aika: Mido, quien es tu mejor amigo?

Mido: Hiroto y el Helado.

Aika: (con una gota en la cabeza) si tuvieras que elegir entre el helado y Hiroto a quien elegirías?

Mido: a…el Heladoooo.

Aika y Mido: se comenzaron a reir ante la ocurrencia del peliverde.

Con Alba y Dylan:

Ellos que habían tomado clases de baile, ganaron el primer lugar en el concurso y se marcharon, terminaron caminando en la playa

Dylan: Alba te puedo preguntar algo.

Alba: claro.

Dylan: te gusta a algún chico?

Alba: si, hay uno en especial que me parece muy lindo.

Dylan: (Pensando: sabia que no tenia oportunidad) Quien es?

Alba: Eres tu, Dylan.

Dylan: Yo Te Amo Alba.

Alba: y yo a ti Dylan.

Cuando ambos dijeron eso, se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que se besaron, justo a tiempo para la puesta de sol, era un beso tranquilo, amoroso, en el qye se demostraban cuanto se querían…

Dylan: Alba, quieres hacerme el chico mas feliz y ser mi novia?

Alba: por suúesto que si.

Al terminar de decir esto ambos se volvieron a besar…

En los arbustos:

Valen y Sophi: awwwwww :D

Con AIKA Y Mido:

Mido: Aika..yo desde que te vi te he querido decir algo…Te Amo.

Aika: y yo a ti Mido-kun.

Estos también se besaron solo que ellos, no tenían mucha xperinecia, se besaron tranquilamente de la forma mas amorosa.

Mido: AIKA-CHAN QUIERES SERMI Novia.

Aika: claro Ryuuji-kun.

Y se volvieron a besar:

Detrás de un árbol…

Inory y Clara: awwwwww XD

**Valen: Tremine…**

**QUE tal quedo ?**

**Les gusto?**

**Hago pasar pena alas parejitas?**

**Chaooo**

**Besoooss**

**Dejad reviws**


	14. Sophi yelIdiotadigoMiguelyClaray Tachi

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holaaa aquí Valen….Bueno la contiiiiii, gracias por los reviews y habra un especial por año nuevo que lo subo prontooooo.**

**Sophi y El idiota digo Miguel y Clara y Tachi**

Y asi después de esto las felices parejitas volvieron a la casa, donde todo el mundo estaba sorprendentemente callado…hasta que…

Mia: (gritando) Alba y Aika, tienen que contarnos detalladMENTE QUE LES DIJERON Ellos dos (señalando a Dylan y a pistachito)

Dylan y Heladito: rojoooooooooos.

Alba: pu..es..ellos nos

Yuko: se les declararon verdad?

Aika: si, pero como lo sabes.

Yuko miro hacia donde estaban las cuatro estalkeadoras silbando como si no hubiera pasado nada…..

Aika y Alba: (enojadas) haci que fueron ustedes cuatro.

Valen: no solo nosotras también ellos ….(señalando a Kido, Miguel, Tachimukai y Makisato)

Ello: como sabían que las estábamos siguiendo.

Inory: porque nosotras somos muy inteligentes..

Clara: no como ustedes

Sophi: que a duras penas si piensan…

Y asi los ocho empezaron a discutir hasta que…

Maria: (con una guitarra eléctrica y unos enormes megáfonos) ….basta.

Todos: bien

Maria: vamos ya todos a dormir.

Al dia siguiente:

Sophi estaba en su habitación y Clara también cuando dos idiotas (ellos: oye) perdón digo chicos llegaron a sus habitaciones..

Miguel: toc toc..

Sophi: adelante.

Miguel: Ho..hola SOPHI…yo quería preguntarte algo..

Sophi: dime?

Miguel: te gustaría salir conmigo hoy..

Sophi: claro, a las 2:00 pm esta bien?

Idiota digo Miguel: si por supuesto….

Con Clara y el despeinado: (Tachi: oye)

Clara estaba en el patio:

Tachi: Hola Clara-chan.

Clara: Hola Tachi-kun.

Tachi: Clara-chan me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo ho…ho..hoy?

Clara: me encantaría, te parece a las 3:00pm?

Tachi: claro.

Cuando cada una termino de hablar con SIPN: Su Idiota Pronto Novio, salieron corriendo dejando una marca de polvo a su respectiva habitación, a buscar que ropa colocarse.

Con Sophi

Valen: Sophi que es este desastre?

Sophi: ….

Valen: dejame y adivino, mi primo te invito a salir, y te le dijiste que si pero ahora no sabes que ponerte.

Sophi: hay dos opciones por la que lo sabes, una, o eres adivine y dos: me estabas stalkenado..

Valen: la ni¿umero 1, fui a un curso de adivinas en el verano pasado..

Sophi: mmmm aja.

Con Clara

Inory: Clara que es esto?

Clara: Tachi me invito a salir y no se que coño ponerme..

Inory: yo te ayudo.

Y asi dieron las horas respectivas para las citas:

Con sophi:

Miguel: Sophi ya llegue..

Sophi: ya voy.

Cuando salió..

Miguel: con la boca abierta: estas..her..mosa

Sophi: gracias, oye una pregunta, tu hermana fue a un curso de adivinas?

Miguel: nop eso es lo que dice cuando esta estalkeando a la gente..

Sophi: pensando…lamatooooo.

Sophi y amIGUEL SE FUERON A DAR UN PASEO POR UN PARQUE QUE ESTABA SOLO,, casualmente

Con Clara:

Tachi: Clara-chan ya llegue.

Clara: ya voy .

Tachi: estas preciosa..nos vamos.

Clara: si.

Tachi llevo a clara aun karaoke.

Clara: Tachi quieres pasar.

Tachi: esta bien

Tachi canto la canción sabes de Reik

Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti

Sabes no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan dificil de ayar  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan dificil de hayar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos...

Tachi: Para Clara, Clara te gustaria ser mi novia..

El publico: siiiii, dile que siii.

Clara se levanto de la silla y le dijo..

Clara. Me encantaría..

Tachi corrrio a donde ella estaba y la abrazo ya juntos se besaron awwwwww

Con el idiota:

Miguel: Sophi te tengo una sorpresa..cierra los ojos..

Sophi: ok.

Miguel: ábrelos y mira al cielo

Cuando los abre y mira al cielo, ve que dice

Sophi Te Amo Quieres ser mi Novia

ATT: mIGUEL.

Sophi: Me encantaría, lanzándose encima d el..

Y unieron sus labios en un profuindo besoooo awwwww

**Valen: Termine…mañana subo el especial de año nuevo que termina o el 31 o el primero…**

**Les gusto?**

**Miguel es idiota?**

**Quienes quieren que sean los siguientes?**

**Les gusto las declaraciones de los chicos?**

**Que quieren que pase en el especial de año nuevo?**

**Chaooo**

**Besoos**

**Dejad reviews**


	15. Especial de Año Nuevoooooo

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holaaaaaa todosss aquí el especial de año nuevoooooo, les deseo unas felices fiestas, que la pasen en compañía de su familia…**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus creadores, y como no me lo dan los ooodioooo.**

**El especial de Año Nuevo:**

Cuando las nuevas parejitas llegaron a la casa, la no chismosa de Lika se les tiro encima…

Lika: cuéntenme todooooooo.

Clara: rojjjaaaaaaa

Sophi: moradaaaaa.

Tachi: azullll.

Miguel: amarilloooo.

Valen: ya era hora hermanito, (abrazando a Sophi) vamos a ser familia, vamos a ser familia, vamos a ser familiaaaaaa x999999999..

Valen siguió diciendo eso mientras a todos les caia una gotita en la cabeza…

Maria: chicos les tenemos una sorpresa.

Inory: Cual es?

Valen: Nos vamos de fiesta, para celebrar el Año nuevoooooo.

Todos. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Maria: vayan a cambiarse que nos vamos en 2 horas.

Todos: haiiiii.

Todas las chicas se dirigieron a sus cuartos a cambiarse menos Maria que se quedo viendo hionotisada el paisaje, ya que se estab ocultando el sol..

Mark: aahh..etto Maria.

Maria: Si?

Mark: hace mucho tiem po, desde que te vi, te he querido decir algo.

Maria: que es?

Mark: que.. ..te..te..

Maria: si?

Mark: Yo Te Amo.

Maria: Yo también Te Amo.

Diciendo esto juntaron sus labios en profundo beso, el cual no se lo perdieron nuestras 4 Stalkers favoritas….

Mark: Quieres ser M i novia?

Maria: me encantaría.

Y después de eso ambos se fueron a cambiar…..

2 horas después:

Miguel: chicas, dense prisa.

Sophi: ya vamos.

Mido: las mujeres porque demoran tanto?

Sakuma: la pregunta del millón.

Cuando las chicas bajaron:

Todos los chicos enamorados: O_O

Las chcias iban vestidas asi:-

Aika: un vestido de fiesta encima de la rodilla verde con amarillo y tacones verdes.

Alba: un vestido blanco con rayas azules y tacones blancos.

Mia: un vestido Negro hasta las rodillas, con una Cinta Blanca alrededor de la cintura, Zapatos con tacos negros

Shimori: un vestido blanco con lunares azules y plateado y tacones plateados.s.

Yuko: unvestido azul con lunares blancos y tacones azules.

Sophi: vestido corto arriba de la rodilla con un lazo amarrado en la cintura color cerezo y unos tacos negros

Clara: un vestido azulado-verdoso con rayas rojas y tacones rojos.

Inory: vestido negro con rayas amarillas y verdes.

Maria: vestido rosa con lunares blancos y negro y tacones rosados.

Valen: Vestido rojo ajustado encima de la rodilla con una estrella dorada con bordes rojos en el centro, y zapatos dorados.

Aki: Vestido verde con flores blancas.

Haruna: vestido azil con cuadros blancos.

Natsumi: vestido naranja con flores negras.

Fuyuka: vestido morado con lunares negros.

Rika: vestido rosado con lunares plateados.

Toko: que se lo puso obligada, vestido rosa con rayas naranjas.

Reika: vestido azul con flores rosas.

Ulvida: vestido azul con rayas y lunares plateados.

Todos: O_O

Valen: se van a quedar ahí o nos vamos.

Mia:a donde vamos?

Miguel: nos vamos a una discoteca en dubai

Todos: como llegamos ahí?

Valen, sacando de su bolso de mano un enoooooooorme avión..

Valen: que bolso tan grande

Miguel: Todos arribaaaa..

Cuando llegaron a Dubai, todos se fueron a la discoteca….

**Valen: LISTOOOOOO, ES TODO **

**Subo pronto la contiiiiiiii**

**Les gusto?**

**Que tal los vestidos?**

**Quieren romance?**

**Cual es la pareja que falta y como quieren que se declare?**

**Que pasar en Dubai?**

**Que quieren que paseeeee?**

**Chaooo**

**Besooos**

**Feliz Año Nuevo**

**Dejad Reviews  
******

**  
**


	16. Especial de Fin de Año

Fiesta en la playa

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece…desgraciadamente

Especial de Año Nuevo Segúnda Parte

Cuando todos entraron, muchos se fueron a bailar otros se sentaron a ligar con chicas que conocían,, entre ellos Tsunami al que Toko le pego un coscorronazo y se quedo quieto.

En la Fiesta:

Hide: Mia Te Amo…

Mia: Y YO ATI.

Despues de decirlo se besaron y siguieron bailandoooo.

Makisato: Ino-chan eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Inory: tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…

Y asi con todaaaas la parejaaas:

Besandose

Fubuki y Yuko

Suzuno y Shimori

Aika y Heladito

Alba y Dylan

Maria y Mark

Todos la estaban pasando muuyyyy bien, hasta queee…..

Tsunami: heyyy chicos adivinen que traje

Endo: Un balón de futbol.

Mido: Heladooooo.

Sakuma: un Pinguinoooo

Tsunami: Pues no trio de taradoooos.

Los tres: TT_TT

Mido: entonces que trajiste?

Tsunami: alcholllll

Aika: no te cansas de emborracaharte verdad'

Alba: tenia que ser el payaso este.

Mia: Toko como haces para tenerlo cuerdo?

Toko: jejejeje.

Valen: Chicas que tal si … y empezó a contarle a las chcias.

todas: bien

Yuko: chicos los retamos a un duelo de baile.

Chicos:-_-

Sophi: tienen miedo que les ganemos verdad.

Nagumo: como si pudieran.

Clara: quieres apostar.

Todos exepto Nagumo: nooooooo

Nagumo: si.

Valen: Bien, si nosotras ganamos tu tendras que… y se lo cuenta solo a Nagumo.

Nagumo: Bien (pensando: espero no perder)

Dj: Al parecer tenemos un duelo de baile entre Las Chicas y Los chicos,.

Aplausooos

Dj: que comience.

Las canciones a continuación son las que bailaron:

Party Rock Anthem

Girlfriend

Bad Boys

Sorry for Party Rocking

All I Ever Wanted

DJ: Publico aplauda a los chicos.

Se escucho un grillito

Dj: Publico aplauda a las chicas..

Público: Bravoooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Valen: Bien ganamos.

Clara: Nagumo haz lo que te toca.

Nagumo: TT_TT bien

Nagumo subió a el escenario…

Nagumo: Soyyyyy y Gaaaayyyy

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajauj ajajajajajajajaja

Nagumo: TT_TT

Mia: que siga la fiestaaaaaa

2 Horas después

Tsunami: Hip…esta es una fiesta inolvidable

Fudo. Hip..ni que..hip..lo ..hip digas

Todos los chicos que no tenían novia estaban borrachos

Todos estaban bailando, o en caso de los sin novia ligando, a excepción de una pelinegra..

Valen estaba admirando las estrellas cuanto cierto chico de rastas la interrumpe..

Kido: Hola.

Valen: Hola.

Kido: que haces afuera y no adentro (si no lo mencione ella estaba en un balcón que tenia la discoteca..casualmente)

Valen: estaba admirando las estrellas, Miguel y yo lo hacíamos de pequeños.

Kido: ahhhhh, sabes me impresionaste mucho al bailar.

Valen: gra..gracias (sonrojándose)

Kido: Puedo decirte algo?

Valen: adelante.

Kido: desde que te vi, he sentido algo muy fuerte por ti, he llegado a descubrir que yo..yo.

Valen: si?

Kido: que Yo Te Amo.

Valen:….

Kido: no importa si tu no correspon..no termino ya que Valen lo había besado.

Valen: Yo también Te Amo.

Kido: quieres ser mi novia?

Valen: si, me encantaría.

Sophi: (saliéndose de donde estaba escondida) ya era horaaaa.

Valen: hace cuanto estas ahí?

Sophi:…..

Valen: te matooo

Sophi: no estoy sola los demás también vinieron a satalkearlos conmigo (señalando un arbusto de donde salen todos)

Yuko: que bien que te armaste de valor Kido.

Valen y Kidou no podían estar mas rojoooooos.

Valen: (pensando que bueno que grabe sus momentos con sus novioos ahora me vengareeee muajajajajajaj)

Despues de esto en el cielo nocturno salieron fuegos artificiales, diciendo

Feliz 2.013.

Y CADA CHICO BESO A SU CORRESPONDIENTE NOVIA

Valen: finish, aquí termina el especial de fin de añoooo.

Feliz 2.13 a todosss los amoooooo

Preguntas:

Fui muy mala con Nagumo?

Me vengare de las chicas?

Les gusto la declaración de Kido?

Les gustaron los momentos romanticos?

Que quieren que pase ahora?

Chaooo

Feliz Añoooo

Besoooooooooooooooos


	17. La Fiestaaa Deeeee

**Fiesta en la Playa**

**Valen: Holaaaa a todoooos..gracias por sus reviews, Yuko-chan me encantooo tu idea asi que este capitulo, se basara en tu idea…por cierto búsquenme en Facebook Yue Valen Mizukoshi haruto, ahí colocare las fotos de los vestidos**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para vuestro entretenimiento..**

La Fiesta de Mascaras

Mia: Chicos, les tengo una sorpresa..

Todos: cual?

Mia: unos amigos mios harán una fiesta de mascaras esta noche, y nos invito.

Valen: bieeeen, donde es?

Mia. Ese es el problema, es en Paris?

Valen: Tranquila, usaremos el avión en el que fuimos a Dubai.

Todos. Siiiiiiiiiiiii

Maria: Chicas debriamos irnos a comprar nuestro vestidos.

Mark: y nosotros nuestros trajes

Todos: Hai.

Y asi todos se fueron al centro comercial, los chicos por su lado y las chicas por el su lado

Shimori: chicas nos olvidamos de algo

Todas: que?

Shimri. No tenemos dinero

Valen: si tenemos (mostrando 20 tarjetas de crédito)

Sophi: de donde las sacastes?

Valen: Miguel me las dio (mas bien ella las cogió)

Todas con una enorme gota en la cabeza

Inory: algo me dice que mas bien tu las cogistes.

Despues de 3 horas (no exagero) las chicas salieron del centro comercial, cada una con cinco blosas en cada mano (tampoco exagero), y llegaron a la casa donde los chicos las esperaban..

Goenji. Porque tardaron tanto.

Shimori: estábamos comprando

Mido. Y se tardaron tanto

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Miguel: Valen..

Valen: oh..oh

Miguel: porque recibi una llamada diciendo que todas mis tarjetas de crédito estaban quebradas?

Valen. Etto, es que nos las gastamos todaaas

Miguel: que hicieron queeeeeee

Valen. Vamos, no es para tanto

Miguel estaba echando humo, haci que las chicas decidieron ir a cambiarse

Mia: chicos ustedes también vayan a cambiarse

Todos: hai

Eran cerca de las 6:00 pm de la tarde cuando ya los chicos y las chicas estaban listos, las chicas se estaban dando un "retoque"

Mido: porque demoran tanto

Tsunami: Kido porque tu no te quejas

Kido: Facil, Porque level 5 me dio paciencia de Santo, que no ves que Fudo esta completo, si no tuviera paciencia…

Cuando las chicas bajaron, los chicos se quedaron idiotizados, viéndolas, los vestido eran asi:

(visiten mi Facebook Yue Valen Mizukoshi Haruto, hay están) una breve descripción:

Inory: Rosado oscuro, con bordes plateados en la parte superior.

Clara: Rosa claro, ajustado con una flor en la cintura.

Sophi: violeta, ajustado y suelto al final de las piernas.

Mia: negro, ajustado con una corredera plateada en la mitad.

Shimori: Azul con plateado en el borde superior y un estampado plateado de una flor.

Yuko: Balanco con brillos cubriendo todo el vestido.

Aika: VERDE brillante con una esmeralda en la mitad

Alba: Morado, ajustado con lentejuelas en todo el vestido.

Maria: Rosado claro con piedras brillantes en la mitad.

Valen: Rojo ajustado, con un cinturón de piedras plateadas y al final del vestido bordes blancos.

Los chicos: O_O

**Valen: Termineeeee, porfa revisen los vestido en mi face**

**Les gusto?**

**Que tal los vestido?**

**Visitaran mi Face?**

**Me enviaran solicitud de amistad?**

**A los chicos se les caera la baba?**

**Aviso: Me pueden dejar su Oc los que quieran participar en la fiesta**


	18. La Fiesta Parte 2

Fiesta en la Playa

Nagumo: Holaaa Mundooo, hoy Valen-chan no esta asi que yo dire el disclaimer..

Nagumo: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Valen-chan ella solo nos utiliza para hacerlos reir..

La Fiesta…

Las chicas: babosos.

Los chicos: O_O

Mia: exelente.

Yuko: los dejamos en shock.

Valen: no le tiro agua porque tardarían cambiándose (haciendo pucheros)

Clara: tengo una idea (se acerca a la chicas y hacen un circulo)

Todas: hai.

Inory: chicas, ya sabes que los italianos son muuuy guapós.

Shimori: si, dicen que son unos caballeros.

Aika: tengop una idea, como los chicos están en shock.

Alba: porque no nos vamos y conocemos a algunos.

Miguel: esperen un momento, ya estamos bien.

Sophi: ya era hora.

Y asi cada chico se dirigió a su respectiva novia:

MARK: Maria tu belleza me deslumbra.

Dylan: Luces Fantastica, Alba.

Mido: Te ves preciosa Aika.

Hide: Mia, eres tan bella que necesito lentes para poder mirarte.

Fubuki, cuando te miro nesecito electroshock por que me desmayo y casi me muero de lo bella que eres.

Kidou: Las estrellas estan enojadas con Dios porque a ninguna de ellas las hiso tan hermosa como a vos.

Y asi cada uno, alago a su novia..(nagumo: wacala-valen: cállate, voy a hacer que en el otro fic le digas algo asi a Laura Excla-Nagumo: O_O)

Y asi todos subieron al avión..

Tsunami: bajenmee, yo no quiero estar en este gigantesco pájaro de metal, tan lojos de mi maaar, auxulioooooooooooooooooooooo .

Todos, con una gota en la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron..

Todos: O_O

El lugar era enoooooormeeeee, imagínenselo, lujoooso, y muuyy costoso, porque soy pésima describiendo, seguro ya lo comprobaron…

Mia: Vamos entren…

¿?: Hola Mia, Tiempo sin verte.

¿?: seguro que ya nos olvidaste verdad.

Mia: por supuesto que no yo jamás los olvidaría, chicos les presento a los gemelos Susan y Marco.

Los dos: Hola

Todos: hola.

Susana: bueno, pasen

Marco: ¿ cada uno tiene pareja?

Todos: si.

Marco: ok, tiene que saber que..

Susana: al final del baile se decidirá la pareja ganadora..

Marco: eso, eso

Y asi todos pasaron al Gran Salon cada uno con su pareja, y se dispusieron a Bailar…Todos, se estabn muriendo de aburrimiento cuan doooo.

Tsunami: (subiendo a un escenario que casualmente había) Holaaa, a todos, es hora de animar la fiesta.

**Valen: termineee…Nagumo haz los honores..**

**Nagumo: hai**

**Les gusto el cap?**

**Que canciónes quieren que coloque El surfista loco.?**

**Tsunami: oyeee**

**Que pareja ganara voten:**

**Yuko y Fubuki**

**Valen y Kidou**

**Shimori y Suzuno**

**Aika y Mido**

**Alba y Dylan**

**Mia e Hide**

**Inory y Makisato**

**Clara y Tachi**

**Sophi y Miguel**

**Maria y Mark**

**Quuieeeeen..votennn**

**Que premios les darán a los ganadores?**

**Chaooo**

**Besoos**

**Dejad reviews**


	19. El Viaje o no

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Hola a tooodos, disculpen la demora pero me deprimi porque Mido se comio todo el heladoooo.**

**Nagumo: -_-**

**Mido: quierooooo heladoooo.**

**Valen y Nagumo: -_-**

**Valen: Mido antes que Nagu-chan y yo te matemos di el disclaimer.**

**Mido: O_O Ninguno de los animes a continuación le pertenecen a Valen-chan le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ..sea quien sea.**

La Fiesta Pt 3

_Tsunami: __(subiendo a un escenario que casualmente había) Holaaa, a todos, es hora de animar la fiesta._

Inmediatamente empezaron a sonar música mas movida a la cual todos empezaron a bailar, a excepción de un par de señoras chismosas:

Señora chismosa1: que es esto, como se atreven a poner esa clase de música aquí.

Señora chicsmosa 2: seguro, que no saben que esto es un lugar decente.

Todas las chicas, las miraban con ganas de asesinarlas: Viejas p****.

Y siguieron bailando, todos se la pasaron muuuuuyyy bien, pero los conejos, no paraban de besarse….

Señor 1: (en el escenario) Damas y caballeros, la pareja ganadora es…suenan tambores….

Señor 1: al parecer hubo un empate y ganaron dos parejas…Yuko Fukiwara y Fubuki Shirou y Yuuto Kidou y Valen Mizukoshi (no me pregunten como se sabia nuestros nombres por ue ni idea)

Y asi ambas parejas subieron al escenario, donde hubo muuuuuuuchooooos aplausooos, los señores..raros les colocaron una corona a las dos chicas y los dos chicos, que besaron a su respectiva pareja….

Publico: awwwww 1313 n_n

Y asi los chicos siguieron bailando todaaaa la noche..

El Fin

Sigue bajando

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Noooooo Mentiraaa, aquí la continuación del cap:

Cuando los chicos volvieron, se fueron a dormir porque no tenían ni idea de la sorpresa que se llevarían ala dia siguiente.

Al dia siguiente:

Valen: Chicos despierteeeeen.

Todos: que?

Inory: nos vamos para..

Todas: La selva del amazonas.

Todos: -_-

Mia: apúrense, nos vamos en 5 minutos.

Todos: Hai.

Y haci todos se alistaron para irse a la Selva..o no.. de repente aparece… Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika..Pika.

Valen: de donde salió Pikachu.

Miguel: QUE ACASO NO ERES TU LOA QUE ESCRIBE.

Valen: Pikachu, usa impactrueno con Endou.

Pikachu: Pika..Pika (lanzándole un rayo a Endou que lo dejo mas tostao que someoka en IEGO)

Todos: jajajajaja.

Miguel: debes dejar de jugar Pokemon en el nintendo.

Valen: no puuuedoooo es muuuy adictivo

Miguel. Por cual vas ahora?

Valen: ya jugué platino, perla, siamante, soul silver, hearth gold, negro y blanco.

Miguel: O_O

Valen: queeeee no estoy locaaa.

Miguel: si lo estas

Valen. Eso lo veremos….

Miguel: oh oh

Valen: Pikachu usa rayo carga con Miguel.

Pikachu: Pika Pika

Miguel… pobreeeee

Maria: ustedes dos basta de peleas..ni parece que fueran hermanos..

Shimori: bueno vamonos

Cuando ya todos estaban FUERA DE LA CASA apareció una extraña niebla y de ahí salieron 10 chicos, todos muuuuyy guapos:

Tenia el cabello dorado y ojos azules que hipnotizaban.

Tenia el cabello azul y unos hermosos ojos rojos.

Tenia el cabello castaño y ojos amarillos

Rubio con ojos naranjas.

Pelirojo con ojos negros.

Pelirosa con ojos azules

Peliblanco con ojos rojos.

Peliplata con ojos amarillos.

Castaño y ojos rosados.

Rubio y ojos negros.

Endou: Hola, ustedes juegan Futbol.

Todos se cayeron para atrás..

Mia: eso es lo único que te interesa.

Endou: no, saber en que posición juegan.

Doble caída departe de todos.

Mark: Quienes son ustedes?

¿?: Nosotros somos los Principes de otro mundo y venimos por..

¿?: ellas (señalando a las diez chicas).

**Valen: corteeee..**

**Nagumo: lo dejamos en suspens, Mido los honores..**

**Mido: si**

**Les gusto el cap?**

**Les gusto que saliera Pikachu?**

**Y que atacara a Miguel y a Endou?**

**Que harán los príncipes con las chicas?**

**Los chicos se lo impedirán?**

**Ellos se las llevaran?**

**Que viejas chismosas las del baile verdad?**

**Lograran ir a la selva?**

**Que pasara haya?**

**Los chicos salvaran a alas chicas?**

**Quien quiere que se una a los asistentes del fi conmigo y Nagumo?**

**Pd: no nos pagan….**

**Chaooo**

**Besoos**

**Dejad reviews**


	20. Los Principes

Fiesta en la Playa

**Nagumo y Midoo: Holaaaaa a todooos, disculpen a la looca, pero se demoro, porque tiene una madre…..**

**Mido: habalando de eella Donde esta?**

**Nagumo: ah , mira nos dejo una nota…**

**Queridos Tulipan y Heladito:**

**Eso por decirme loca, yo no estoy por ue le corte el cabello a mi hermana con unas tijeras y estoy huyendo de ella.**

**Pd: salveeenmeeeeee.**

**Pd2: cuiden al nuevo asistente del fic.**

**Mido: jajajaja tulipán, oye presentemos al nuevo asistente.**

**Nagumo: ya que..**

**Y derrepente se abren unas cortinas:**

**Nagumo: damas y cabelleros con ustdes.**

**Mido: el nuevo asistente de este loooco fic..**

**Los dos: a petición de canon 888….Pikachu**

**Los dos miran la donde debería estar Pikachu y..**

**Los dos: no estaaaa O_O**

**Nagumo: La loca nos va a matar.**

**Mido: hay que buscarloooo..y se ponen a coorrer como loocos..**

**Mientras tantooo…**

**Pikachu estaba en una playa sentado bajo una sonbriilla o paragua, tomando una bebida…**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika ( traducción: esos idiotas)**

**Con Nagumo u Mido:**

**Los dos estaban que perdían la cabeza..**

**Mido: digamos el disclaimer y sigamos buscando a ese pokemoon.**

**Los dos: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a la loca, le pertenece a su creador.**

Los príncipes:

Valen: (señalándose a ella y a las demás) por nosotras y porque?

¿?: porque ustedes fueron las elegidas para casarse con nosotros.

Todos: O_O

La chicas: que nosotras que (casi se desmayan)

Hide: nosotros no dejaremos que se lleven a nuestras nocias.

Miguel: tendrán que pasar encima de nosotros.

Kidou: Ellas son muy importantes para nosotros.

¿?: si no nos dejan opción.

Derrepente el rubio saco un balón dorado con negro y lo pateo a todos los chicos que los dejo inconcientes..

¿?: no tienen opción.

¿?: o vienen a las buenas…

¿?: o a las malas..

Derrepente una luz cegadora cubrió a todos donde salieron 3 chicas:

¿?: alto, príncipes, no se las pueden llevar

¿?: saben lo que pasara con simples mortales

¿?: pero ellas no son simples mortales.

¿?: nos las llevaremos quieran o no.

Diciendo esto cada príncipe tomo a una chica.

El de cabello dorado y ojos azules, tomo a Valen

el de cabello azul y unos hermosos ojos rojos, tomo a Maria

el de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos tomo a Mia

el Rubio con ojos naranjas, tomo a Aika

Pelirojo con ojos negros , a Alba

Pelirosa con ojos azules, a clara

Peliblanco con ojos rojos, tomo a Yuko

Peliplata con ojos amarillos, Shimori

Castaño con ojos rosados, Sophi

Rubio y ojos negros a Inory..

¿?: esperen, no pueden irse..

Y asi los 10 Principes se llevaron a las chicas dejando a sus novios y amigos inconcsientientes…

¿?: chicos, levántense..

Miguel: que..que fue lo que paso?

Mido: tuve una orrible pesadilla..

Kidou:si yo ta,bien, que unos extraños se llevaron a las chicas.

Mido: no la mia era de que se acababa el helado.

Todos: -_-

Suzuno: quienes son ustedes..

Fubuki: donde están nuestras novias..

Miguel: y mi hermana..

Endou: mi primaa

¿?: Tranquilos, yo soy Shion Kishimoto, ella es mi hermana Yuki..

Shion : TIENE el pelo de color negro, con dos mechas azules, los ojos azules intensos y Su Piel Morena

Yuki: TIENE el pelo de color Cafe Claro, con ojos de color de UNOS celeste, y Su Piel clara

Yuki: Holaaaa.

¿?: y Yo soy Lia Takanashi: cabello café claro como el de cafe con leche xD, laceo, hasta la cintura, suelto, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca y un tanto bajita.

Tachi: prima?

Lia: Hola Yuki..

Todos: primaaaaa

Tachi: si ella es mi prima.

Mark: nos pueden decir que pasa?

Shion: lo que pasa es que esos 10 chicos son los Principes del Mas Alla.

Todos: O_O

Yuki: cuando los príncipes cumplen los 16 años, tienen que casarse para, poder gobernar el reino.

Lia: y las chicas a las que escogieron para casarse son sus novias.

KIDOU: no hay nada que podemos hacer para evitar que ellas..

Shion: si, pero es muy arriesgado.

Yuki: solo vengan con nosotras ustedes diez (señalando a los enamorados)

Lia: chicas, ustedes vuelvan a la ciudad inazuma, es muy peligrosos.

Todas: Hai.

Asi las tres chica abrieron un portal en el cual entraron todas la chicas de Inazuma.

Atsuya: yo voy con ustedes.

Fudou: yo también.

Sakuma: yo igual.

Shion: Bien..

Vale: volviiiiiiiii, Nagu, Mido donde esta Pikachu.

Nagu y Mido: eh..etooo.

Mido: las preguntas:

Les gusto?

Que pasara con las chicas y los príncipes?

Que harán los chicos para impedirlo?

Perdonan a la loca pór demorarse?  
Pikachu volverá a lastimara a Endo y a Miguel?

Por cierto qiene quiera participar me manda un Pm solo quedan 3 cupos

Chaooo

Besoooos

Dejad reviews


	21. El Rescate Pt 1

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Respondaaan, donde esta Pikachu…**

**Nagu: eh..mira Valen-chan por ella esta Kidou…**

**Valen: donde, donde..**

**Mido: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a la loca, gracias al cielo..o de no nos matariaaaa..**

**Valen: corraaan porque los matooooooo**

El Rescate:

Yuki: antes de irnos, tenemos que esperar a unas amigas..

Lia: ya se están tardando…

Shion: tratándose de ellas seguro se confundieron de portal…

¿?: llegamos..

Lia: gracias al cielo..

Yuki: porque tardaron tanto.

¿?: es que nos confundimos de portal jeje…

Shion: aja..se los dije..

Todos: -_-

Lia: bueno chicos les presentamos a Laura Excla y a Alejandra Ryosuke.

Laura y Ale: Mucho gusto.

Nagumo: (mirando a Laura) yo también quiero ir puedo, puuueeeedooo

Afuro: (Mirando a Ale) si el Tulipan va, to también.

Nagu: oooyeee, que tu eres un afeminado..

Afuro: Gay…

Nagu: complejo de Dios…

Y asi siguieron discutiendo..

Shion: (gritando9 ya baaaaaasta, si siguen asi no van..

Los dos: si Shion-san..

Shion: asi me gusta…

Laura: antes de acompañarnos colóquense esto (entregándoles )

Kidou: Que es esto?

Mido. Es helado?

Endou: es un balón de futbol?

Sakuma: es un pingüino?

Todos: Trio de Tarados..

Laura: no, es la ropa que deberán usar.

Endou: no usare esto…

Mido: yo tampoco me vere ridículo

Ale: si no lo usan no podremos pasar desapercibidos y nos verán.

Todos. Vale….

Cuando ya se colocaron la ropa…

Shion: chicas abramos el portal.

Todas: Hai

Y las chicas dijeron unas palabras extrañas:

Gi̱ Dýnami̱ kai tou chrónou , na mas akoúsei kai na anoíxei ti̱n pýli̱ gia ti̱n metá thánaton zo̱í̱

Traducido: Fuerzas de la tierra y el tiempo, escuchenos y abran el portal hacia el mas alla

Entonces se abrió un portal enorme:

Todos: O_O

Lia: les tenemos que advertir que una vez que ustedes pasen el portal, no hay vuelta atrás..

Yuki: si quieren arrepentirse hablen ahora.

Ale: sus novias no tienen mucho tiempo.

Laura: aun asi no tienen el deber de ir.

Shion: Respondan entonces si desean seguir.

Kidou. Yo lo hare por Valen.

Endou: Yo también.

Miguel: Yo lo hare por valen y pór Sophi

Tachimukai: yo por Clara

Suzuno: yo lo hare por Shimori.

Fubuki: yo por Yuko.

Hide: yo por Mia.

Makisato: yo por Inory.

Mark. Yo por Maria

Mido: yo por Aika

Dylan: yo por Alba.

Laura: Bien.

Ale: entonces que esperamos.

Lia: vamooonooos.

Y asi todos cruzaron el portal cuando, lo atravesaron este se cerro, todos vieron maravillados un hermoso lugar.

Shion: recuerden que estamos en el mas alla, no se vallan para el lado oscuro, porque hay habitan las almas en pena.

Todos: Hai.

Yuki: nos tendremos que separar si queremos encontrar a sus novias.

Tachi: una pregunta como conocen a nuestras novias?

Shion: yo soy la prima de Valen.

Yuki: yo tambien

Endou: tengo que hablar demasiado.

Miguel: ustedes no son emmaaaaa, Hakuuu (abrazandolas)

Shion. Si, soy yo primito, me cambie el nombre, hace muuucho que no nos veíamos.

Lia: yo soy la prima de Yuko.

Laura: yo de Shimori.

Ale: y yo de Clara.

Todos: ahhhhhhh.

Shion: bien entonces, Kidou, fudou, y yo iremos a las sombras por Valen.

Kidou: como sabes que esta ahí?

Yuki: porque el príncipe que la cogo a ella era uno rubio el es el príncipe de las almas en pena

Shion: Yuki, Sakuma y Migue iran por Sophi, que estará al este

Lia, Fubuki y Atsuya por Yuko, en el oeste

Laura, Suzuno y Nagumo iran por Shimori, antes de las sombras

Ale, Terumi y Tachi por Clara, en el centro

Hide y Mark por Maria y Mia que estarán en un solo castillo en la parte norte

Dylan, Mido, por Alba y Aika, ellas estarán en el noreste

Makisato y Endou por Inory en el noroeste..

Shion: Preguntas?

Todos: nop

Valen: corteeeee..

Nagu: Valen por que Mido llora?

Mido: se acabaron el helado.

Nagu: fuiste tu Valen?

Valen: e..etoo..fue Pikachu..

Pikachu: Pika Pika (traducción: ahora el culpable soy yo)

Valen: preguntas:

Les gusto?

Será el momento perfecto para que algunos se enamoren?

Los príncipes dejaran ir a las chicas?

Que pasara?

Creen que Valen este loca?

Pd: queda un oc disponible, le avisan a la loca por PM o MP.

Chaooooooo

Besooooos

Dejad reviews


	22. Rescate Pt 2

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holaaaaaa a tooodos ya volvimooooos.**

**Nagu: Como Mido se deprimió por que alguien se termino su helado (mirando a Valen)**

**Valen: Ya te dije que fue Pikachu..**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika (traducción: huy si culpen de todo al pokemon)**

**Nagu: como iva diciendo…alguien ocupara el puesto de Mido..**

**Fudou:Llegue…el mas lindooo, el mas increibleeee Fudouuuuuu…**

**Fudoufans: vamooooos fudou….te queremooooos**

**Nagu y Valen: idiota...n_n**

**Valen: Mohicano di el disclaimer..**

**Fudou: Mimada…. Tsk….Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a La loca…fiuuu gracias al cielo..**

**Valen: que dijiste…calvoooo..**

**Fudou: Loca de Kidou…**

**Valen: bueno pues te hare sufriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiir muajajajajajajjaaa**

**Fudou: mamiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Nagu: par de locoooooooos**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika (traducción: ni que lo digas)**

**Valen: voy por NAOMI Y que traiga la motosierrra muajajajajajajaja y yo traigo un microsubfusil muajajajajajajajajajajajaja….y que Yuko traiga a las gallinas que bailaaaaan muajajajajajaja**

**Todos: nooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Valen: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimuajajajaja jajkaja**

El Rescate Pt :

Y asi todos se fueron a buscar a las chicas…

Con Shion:

Fudo: haci que tu eres prima de la loca de Valen verdad?

Shion y Kidou: (con auras demoniacas detrás de ellos y voz de ultratumba) como le dijiste..

Fudou: na..na..nada…

Kidou: Mohicano..

Shion: calvo..

Fudou: vale..vale..lo siento..

Cuando iban caminando Fudou y Shion se quedaron atrás, Shion se tropieza y Fudo la atrapa, quedando sus rostros muuuyyyy cerca (1313)..

Shion: gracias por salvarme (sonrojada)

Fudou: de na..nada (rojitooooo)

Kidou: oigan miren estoooo..

Cuando llegaron adonde Kidou les dijo..vieron un enoooooorme castillo, este castillo era gris, daba la sensación de poder pasar sus paredes, aunque se viera tan firme.

Fudo: que son esas cosas que están en la puerta..

Shion: son Unmenschsoldaten..

Los dos: queeee

Shion: son muertos, como zombis, cada parte de su cuerpo es de un cadáver, son los custodios de las puertas de los castillos.

Kidou: y como entraremos?

Shion: yo los distraeré ustedes tienen que ir por Valen, tomen esto les servirá.

Fudo: qu es?

Shion: es un mapa del castillo Valen estará en la torre principal, tengan cuidado con los Unmenschsoldaten que estén en el castillo si uno de ellos los tocan..moriran.

Los dos: bien…

Kidou se adelanto dejando a Fudou solo con Shion..

Fudou: ten cuidado..

Shion: tu también

Fudou: tienes lindos ojos, dijo esto y beso a Shion en la mejilla….despues de esto esto salió corriendo detrás de Kido, dejando a una muuuyy sonrojada Shion tocándose la mejilla donde Fudo la beso..

Con Yuki

Yuki y Sakuma iban hablando animadamente mientras Miguel solo pensaba en sophi….

Yuki: tranquilo primo, la recuperaras..

Miguel. Gracias..

Llegando al castillo….

Sakuma: oye que son esos-señalando a unas chicas que no parecían chicas.

Yuki: son súcubos..

Los dos: queee

Yuki: los súcubos no son chicas, son criaturas demoniacas con aspecto de chicas, con alas, colas, colmillos y cuernos, si te dejas atrapar por ellas te subsionaran el alma..

Sakuma: debimos traer a Fudou.

Yuki y Miguel: por que?

Sakuma: porque el no tiene alma.. n_n

Yuki y Miguel: -_-

Sakuma: bueno y donde esta Sophi..

Yuki: ella debe estar en la torre principal, yo distraeré a los súcubos, ustedes vayan por ella, aquí esta un mapa del castillo…

Sakuma y Miguel: Ok

Miguel: voy a adelantarme….

Sakuma: ten mucho cuidado, porque si algo te pasara….

No termino, porque Yuki lo beso…

Miguel: Zofilo..apurateeeeee.

Sakuma: voooyyy..jajajajaja..oyeeee…

Con Lia:

Ella y Atsuya..estaban discutiendo mientras, Fubuki (Que Dios le dio tanta paciencia) estaba caminando…

Fubuki: Pueden, dejar los dos de discutir un momento y llevarse bien, no se que en que mundo estamos, y menos donde esta mi novia, haci que mejor tranquilicence (gritando con una venita en la frente)

Atsuya y Lia: Per..perdon (adiós al Fubuki paciente)

Fubuki: que es eso?

Lia: es un Vrykolakes..(Valen: quieren saber como se los nombres de esos monstruos..pues pregunteeeeeen XD)

Atsuya: que es?

Lia: el Vrykolakes es un muerto viviente como un zombie, pero a la vez vampiro.

Los dos: ahhhhh.

Lia: Miren si quieren rescatar Yuko, estará en torre Secundaria, Fubuki tu iras por este camino, y Atsuya por el otro..

Fubuki y Atsuya: porque separados?

Lia: porque los pasadizos están hechos para una sola persona.

Fubuki: tu que haras?

Lia: yo distraeré a los Vrykolakes, tu vez por el lateral del castillo a si no te verán..

Fubuki: Ok tengan cuidado..

Atsuya: ten cuidado Lia, por que tu me..

Lia, lo beso e inmediatamente corrió a distraer a los monstruos..

Con Laura:

Nagumo y ella estaban discutiendo porque ruta tomar:

Nagumo: no,no es por ahí…

Laura: que si es por ahí…

Nagu: no

Lau: si

Nagu: no

Lau: si

Suzuno: YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!

Los dos: bien..

Suzuno: tomaremos el camino que dice laura y punto..

Nagu: tonto…

Suzuno: cállate tulipán..

Laura: Miren ahí esta eñ castillo, te lo dije Nagumo..

Nagumo: TSK…

Suzuno: Que es eso..

Nagumo. QUE COOSAAAA (gritando)

Lau: coorrraaaaaaaan!

Y asi los tres corrrieron, m ientras las cosas peludas los perseguían..

Lau: rápido entren ahí (señalando un pasadizo)

Cuando ya estaban a salvo..

Nagu: que fue eso?

Lau: Eran los Volkodlac, son Hombres lobos casi indestructibles, que si no los matas bien revivirán convertidos en vampiros..

Nagu: mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-pensando

Susuno. Como encontraremos a Shimori..

Lau: tu vez por la izquierda, si sigues derecho, llegaras a la alcoba de la novia donde estará Shimori, espera a que las damad se vallan y ve por ella…

Nagu: y que hago yo

Lau: tu vigilaras a los Volkodlac….

Lau: yo los distraeré

Los dos: bien..

Suzuno: que tengan suerte…

Nagu: Gracias por salvarme (al decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Laura que se puso rojaaaaa y la cara de Nagumo se confundía con su cabello)

Con Ale.

Ellos ivan muy animados, ella y Terumi, descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, Terumi se sonrojaba cada vez que ella sonreía..

Tachi: que es eso?

Ale. Es Lamia, es una mujer mitad humana mitad serpientem no se acerquen a ella o los matara, esperen aquí mientras la mato..

Ale salió corriendo sorprendiendo a Lamia por detrás, clavándole un chillo en el corazón..

Tachi y Afuro: O_O

Ale: no se queden ahí y yayan por Clara

Afuro: tachi vez tu..

Tachi: ok,…tengan cuidado

Afuro: eso fue imprsionante

Ale: gra…gracias..

Afuro: tu me..(besándola)

Con Hide, Mark y Kzemaru (lo agregue jejejeje)

Mark e Hide estaban discutiendo a donde deberían ir mientras Kazemaru suguio caminado, PARA SU MALA SUERTE ESTABA EN LA MIRA DE UNA bESTIA, cuando le iva a saltar encima una chica lo empujo, después le lanzo un tipo de perro le lanzo una bola de fuego a la Bestia…

¿?: Estas bien

Kaze: si gracias, por salvarme..

Hide: que fue eso?

¿?: fue un Adlet, son los guardianes del castillo en el que están sus novias.

Mark: quien eres tu?

¿?: Mi nombre es Alicia: tiene el cabello rubio mas claro que Afuro, largo hasta la cintura, ojos azul cielo, y un flequillo recto, si se enoja sus ojos cambian a violeta si se enfada mas a negro.

Alicia: vine a ayudar a sus novias, y a mis amigas..

Kaze: que es eso?

Alicia: es mi Pokemon acompañante Vulpix, sus novias no tienen?

Hide y Mark: no que yo sepa…

Alicia: a si que aun no lo saben..

**Valen: corteeeeeee…. Es el cap mas largo que he hecho 1.306…estoy depre porque el lunes entro al cole….tranquilooos seguire actualizando, aunque suene raro, creo que actualizare mas rápido**

**Valen: quiero darles las GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC Y HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, NUNCA PENSE TENER TANTOS REVIEWS, O TENER ÉXITO LE AGRADEZCO A:**

**CANON888**

**LAURA EXCLA LOVE NAGUMO HARUYA**

**CLARA NISHISAWA**

**SHION-KISHIMOTO-KUN**

**ALEECIITAH**

**NORMAVANESSA2000**

**SOPHI VALLEJO**

**DAMA-KGE**

**SAKURALOVECHAN**

**ADRI**

**XIOMI**

**KARONICHIROSEN**

**EN ESPECIAL A MIS 5 PRIMEROS REVIEWS:**

**SHIMORI MATSUMOTO**

**AKIKO-31**

**YUKO-96**

**AMELIA MARIE BARTON **

**MAARIA SMITH**

**ALBOTA RULES**

**Les gusto?**

**Que pasara ahora?**

**Alguna pregunta hacia el fic o hacia mi?**

**Las hcias tendrán pokemon acompanñantes?**

**Chaoooooooooooooo**

**besoooooooooooooos**


	23. El Rescate pt 3

0Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holiiiiiiiiis a toooodoooos disculpen la demora, pero me fui para la playa y no tenia internet además de que quede traumadaa, respondiendo a sus preguntas, de donde saque los nombres de los monstruos, fácil, tengo un libro de ello muajajajajajaja**

**Nagumo y fudo: LOCAAAAAAAA**

**Valen: Tulipan y calvooo..**

**Mido: heladooooooo**

**Los tres: idiotaaaaa**

El rescate Pt 3

En un castillo:

¿?: que tal tu estadia, querida?

Valen: No me digas querida, y sacame de aquí.

¿?: no puedo ya que quieras o no te casaras conmigo.

Valen: pero yo amo a otra persona, ni siquiera se tu nombre.

¿?: Mi nombre es Cal, príncipe de las Sombras, y te he escogido a ti para que te cases conmigo, ya que además de hermosa eres especial, como el resto de tus amigas.

Valen: a que te refieres con especial?

Cal: tu tienes el poder de invocar a un Pokemon acompañante.

Valen: Pokemon?

Cal: es una criatura muy fuerte que solo se aparece a las personas con un gran poder.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Yuko: sacame de aquí.

¿?: no puedo Linda tu te casaras conmigo..

Yuko: pero no te amo.

¿?: PERO PRONTO LO HARAS, porque ese peliplateado novio tuyo, jamás vendrá por ti.

Yuko: eso no lo sabes, quien eres tu?

¿?: yo soy Osir príncipe de las tierras del oeste, y tu eres Yuko Fujiwara mi futura esposa.

Yuko: yo no me casare contigo.

Osir: eso no es algo que tu puedas decidir.

Yuko: que tenemos nosotras para que nos secuestraran.

Osir: Tienen un poder que al liberarlo podrán controlar a unas criaturas muy fuertes.

Yuko: que ganas con eso?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000Sophi : que quieren con nuestro poder?

¿?: con su poder gobernaremos eternamente las Tierras del mas alla.

Sophi: ustedes están locos..

¿?: que lastima que lo veas asi querida Sophi.

Sophi: tu sabes mi nombre pero cual es el tuyo?

¿?: yo soy Algort Principe del Este.

Sophi: no se saldrán con la suya.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Shimori: Jamas invocaremos a esas criaturas, si es con el fin de ayudarlos a usted.

¿?: ustedes lo harán quieran o no, que otra salida tienen.

Shimori: Fuusuke vendrá por mi, lo se.

¿?: Yo Aldort Principe de las Tierras de menos luz, se que no será asi.

Shimori: Como invocaremos a esa criatura?

Aldort: con un ritual, especial. (sonriendo malvadamente)

Shimori: Yo nunca te amare.

Aldort: no tienes opción querida, porque yo a ti si Te Amo.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Clara: No me toques.

¿?: Preciosa, no me gusta que sigas, haci, pronto seras mi esposa, deja de resistirte.

Clara: jamás yo no invocare a esa criatura, y no me casare contido porque no te Amo..

¿?: eso duele, pero yo Antal, te prometo que dentro de poco me amaras tanto como a ese débil mortal.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Mia: eres un idiota, suéltame.

¿?: le dices haci a tu futuro esposo.

Mia: Mi futuro esposo se llama Hidetoshi Nakata no..como sea que te llames.

¿?: que laeducado soy, Mi nombre es Mihaly príncipe de las tierras centrales.

Mia: no me impórta como te llames suéltame.

Mihaly: creo que eso no se va a poder.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Maria: que pasara cuando invoquemos a esas criaturas.

¿?: Tu mundo será destruido junto con esos mortales.

Maria. No, no pienso hacer eso.

¿?: No tienes opción, haci que tu mortal también morirá.

Maria: eres un Bastardo Gabel.

Gabel: esa no es forma de tratar a tu esposo

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Aika: jamás te ayudare a destruir mi mundo y mucho menos con Ryuuji ahí.

¿?: deberías olvidar a ese débil mortal y concentrarte en mi Arpad..

Aika: Yo amo a Midorikawa no a ti.

Arpad: TSK que testaruda eres, pero ya cambiaras de opinión, con el tiempo..

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Alba: Eres un monstruo, nunca te ayudare en tus perversos planes.

¿?: mira, esto será por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides.

Alba: no lo hare Benedek

Benedek: nadie te dijo que tu lo harias.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Mido: donde queda ese castillo?

¿?: te refieres a ese (señalando un enoooorme castillo)

Mido: si grcias y tu eres?

¿?: Soy Kanon Shinosuke y vine a ayudar a las chicas..

**Valen: corteeeeee**

**Les gusto?**

**Que harán los príncipes ahora?**

**Y los chicos?**

**Las salvaran?**

**El mundo humano será destruido?**

**Chaooooo**

**Besoooos**

Dejas reviewss


	24. Los pokemon

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holiiiiiiis aquí traigo contyyyyy…Aviso: esta semana subo conty todos los diaaaaas…**

**Fudo: y ese milagro…**

**Valen: Callate calvo o hago que te coman los cocodrilos muajajajajajajajajaja**

**Fudo: va..vale**

**Valen: calvito, el disclaimer por favor.**

**Fudo: ni Inazuma Eleven ni pokemon le pertenecen a la transtornada mentalmente que vosotros conoceis como Valen..**

**Valen: yo no estoy loca verda..verdad..(amenazando a todos los que están leyendo en este momento con un microsubfusil)**

**Valen: además Canon888 porfiiis no me mateees aquí traigo la contyyyy**

Los Pokemon:

Mido: Como es que las conoces?

Kanon: etto…yo fui a la misma secundaria que las chicas….

Dylan: ellas fueron a la secundaria..

Mido: eso, eso yo pensé que las habían expulsado por lo locas que estaban (Chicas: te escuchamos)

Kanon: XDD

Dylan: que hacemos ahora..

Kanon: pues ahora entremos por las chicas ya es hora de rescatarlas..

Ambos: Hai

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Kidou: donde estamos?

Fudo: y yo que coño se?

Kido: idiota.

Fudo: imitación barata de superman.

Y asi ambos siguieron discutiendo sin darse cuenta que un Unmenschsoldaten se estaba acercando a ellos y sigilosamente los atrapo por detrás..

Kidou: suéltame que tengo que ir por mi novia.

Fudo: suéltame asquerosa bestia que tengo que ir por la linda de Shion..

Unmenscholdat: al príncipe Cal le complacerá verlos….

Cuando llega a una gigantesca puerta dorada con detalles en plata, se abre y deja ver a un joven Principe de cabellos dorados como el oro y ojos azules como el mar…

Unmenscholdat: Su Majestad aquí le traigo a dos intrusos, el chico que se parece a superman..

Fudo: ja…

Unmenscholdat: es el novio de su futura Reina..

Kido: Valen, tu futura Reina, ella es mi Reina, y no dejare que te cases con ella porque yo la amo (Valen: yo también Te Amo Yuu-chan :3)

Cal: primero, si se casara conmigo, segundo: ella ya no es Valen es

Ying-fa(traducción:Sakura), ademas ella nunca te vera, porque tu estaras muerto.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Nagumo: es por ahí.

Fuusuke: que no es por haya..

Nagu: tu que sabes cubo de hielo..

Suzu: Tulipan..

Nagu: por ahí..

Suzu: como quieras..

Cuando iban caminando por el camino que escogió Don Ego Nagumo Haruya, se encuentran casualmente con una habitación Blanca, la que ellos dedujeron era de Shimori..

Pero al entrar:

Se encontraron con un joven príncipe de Cabello plateado y ojos tan amarillos que casi se confunden con el oro mismo.

Aldort: miren quienes se perdieron por aquí..

Suzu: viste idiota..

Nagu: Tsk (fudo: oyee q eso es miooo)

Aldort: tu debes se el tal Fuusuke del que mi Bella Sora no para de hablarme..

Suzu: de que Sora hablas?

Aldort: de la que tu llamas Shimori…Mi futura esposa.

Suzu: Jamas, ella es mi NOVIA, y se casara conmigo.

Nagu: creo que estoy sobrando TT_TT

Aldort: no lo creo, ella se enterara de que moriste (Shimori: y si no mueres te matare yo por tardarte tanto-Vale: XDDD)

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Fubuki estaba muy preocupado e histeico por que no encontraba a Yuklo (se podría decir que se estaba volviendo loooocooo) cuando corrrriooo por todo el pasillo, siendo seguido de un muy preocupado y lindo Atsuya chocandose con un Vrykolakes, que les dirigió una mirada enojada y los tomo a ambos, llevándolos a un hermoso jardín donde se encontraba un apuesto joven Peliblanco con expresión calmada de ojos tan rojos como la sangre..

Osir: Hola muchachos me imagino que tu eres el tal Shiro del que habla tanto mi querida Sayu…

Fubuki: ella no es tu sayu, NO SE LLAMA ASI SE LLAMA YUKO FIJIWARA Y ES MIIIII CHICAAAAAA….

Osir: vamos a ver que dice ella cuando piense que estas MUERTO

Fubuki y Atsuya:; queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Miguel y Sakuma habían que tenido que ir al baño por lo que cuando salieron los atraparon y los llevaron frente al Principe

Algort: Que tal mortales?

Miguel: donde esta MI SOPHI.

Algort: ya no es tuya y ya no es Sophi es Akari, y se casara conmigo cuando piense que has muerto

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Cuando cada uno de los novios, amigos y familia fueron atrapados por los distintos monstruos, cada príncipe se acerco a su Prometida…

Cal: Querida hoy es nuestra boda, no te resistas mas…

Valen: me resistiré hasta que Yuuto Kidou que es a quien amo no este aquí.

Cal: querida Ying Fa no queri ser tan cruel contigo, pero El a muerto.

Valen: que…no..no te creo (empézando a llorar)

Cal: miralo por ti misma

le muestra un video de Kidou Muerto, a lo que ella se desmaya y el príncipe aprovecha para encantarla…

Una vez Hecho esto con todas las chicas, Los príncipes y sus prometidas se reunieron en un hermosos Jardin donde se celebraría las Bodas de todos ellos.

**Valen: corteeeee esto es toooodoooo por ciertooo LOS VESTIDOS LOS PODRAN ENCONTRAR EN FACEBOOK, MI FACEBOOK ES: Yue Valen Mizukoshi Haruto**

**Les gusto?**

**Que tal los vestidos?**

**Los chicos moriran?**

**Y los pokemon?**

**Porque hago tantas preguntas?**

**Quien es mas Lindo de IEGOCS Fey o Yukimura?**


	25. lOS pOKEMON pT 2 APARECEN NUEVOS CHICOS

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: holiiiiiis Gomenasai si no actualice ayer pero les prometo subir un DOBLECAPITULO hooooooooy aquí el sgte capitulo…Yukimuuuraaa es miooooooo muajajajajajajajajajajajja**

**Fudo: a ti no te gustaba la imitación barata de superman..?**

**Valen: como le dijiste? (echando fuego por la boca)**

**Fudi: ki..kido..**

**Valen: sip pero en IEGO YUKIMURAAAAAA ES MIOOOOOOOOOOOOO…muajajajaja quien lo coja (sacando su microsubfusil) muajajajajajjajja**

**Fudo: y por que no Fey?**

**Valen: porque Yuko-chan me matariaaaaaa…quiero llegar viva a los 13…**

**Fudo: ahhhhhhh pobre de quien se atreva a coger al chico de las Nieves G2**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Cal: Hermanos Mios es hora, de que ellas se entreguen a nosotros.

Algort: que esperamos?

Cal: paciencia hermano primero tienen que invocar a sus Pokemon Legendarios y cuando las desposemos, su poder será nuestro…

Mihaly: es hora de Hacer el Circulo de Mefistofeles…

Los Principes: si.

Los Principes recitaron el siguiente hechizo para invocar el circulo:

Dynámeis tou kakoú kai tou skótous érthei na kalésete tous prínkipes to̱n proïstaméno̱n tou kai ti̱ morfí̱ péra apó ton kýklo to̱n Mefistofelí̱s , apó ópou epikaleítai to thrylikó pokemon.

Traduccion: Poderes del mal y la oscuridad acudan al llamada de sus superiores los principes del mas alla y formen el circulo de mefistofeles, de donde se invocara los legendarios pokemon.

De repente el jardín se lleno de una niebla fantasmal, la brisa soplo hasta arrancar los arboles formando un tornado de donde salieron, demonios, fantasmas, almas en pena, que formaron con sus manos negras y rojas de la sangre que derramaron cuando vivos, un Circulo con unas palabras extrañas en el…

Aldort: Queridas, den un paso al frente y colóquense alrededor del circulo.

Las chicas. Si, Principe. (tono hipnotico)

Benedek: ahora reciten el conjuro que les enseñamos.

Las Chicas:

O̱ plásmata , mythikó xýpni̱ma me ti̱n klí̱si̱ tou epilegménou .

Traduccion: Oh criaturas, miticas despertar, al llamado de las elegidas.

De repente se formo una tormenta eléctrica, que golpeo fuertementemente a los príncipes dejándolos inconscientes surgieron volcanes, la tierra se abrió por la mitad, haciendo caer a las chicas, y despertándolas de su Hipnosis.

Mia: chi..chicas..

Yulo: que paso'

Shimori: no lo se..

Clara: solo recuerdo que fuimos capturadas por 10 locos que decían ser los príncipes del mas alla.

Sophi: Clara..mira a tu alrededor creo que si, fue cierto.

Alba: pero entonces también seria cierto..

Aika: que nuestros no..no..vios..

Valen: No…no puede ser cierto….que hemos hecho..

Yuko: tranquila Valen, tenemos que responder a esas criaturas.

Mia: si, después de todo ellos dijeron que nootras eramos las elegidas para domarlos.

Valen: es hora, después nos vengaremos de ellos por lo que han hecho.

Alba: pagaran…

Shimori: muy caro lo que hicieron.

¿?: Hola Valen, tiempo sin verte-dijo un chico con pelo rojo fuerte, ojos negros, Píel morena, delgado.

Valen: Manu?

Manu: pensé que me habías olvidado.

Valen: como si eso fuese posible—dandole un abrazo a Manu

¿?: aww que lindo pero no vinimos para eso-dijo una chica Pelo rubio, liso hasta las caderas, ojos acrmesi y piel clara.

¿?: cierto recuerden por que vinimos—dijo un chico de pelo castaño, ojos café, piel color crema, y parecido a Clara.

Clara: Mierda…Carlos?

Carlos: quien mas seria tan atractivo…

Valen: no querras que respondamos verdad?

Carlos: ya decía yo que todo estaba muy pacifico por aquí Fiera.

Valen: tonto.

¿?: dejen de discutir que vinimos fue a ayudarlas-dijo una chica pelo negro hasta las caderas, ojos verde-azulado y piel clara.

Mia: Susi?

Shimori: yo no se ustedes, pero no entiendo nadaaa

Yuko: yo tampoco.

Alba: de donde los conocen.

Valen: Manu fue a la secundaria conmigo, Carlos y Clara.

Clara: Carlos es mi hermano Mayor..

Valen: eterno enemigo mio…

Mia: Susi es prima Mia.

Aika. Pueden presentarse.

Los cuatro: claro.

Carlos: Mi nombre es Carlos Minamotto, soy el hermanastro de Clara.

Manu: Yo soy..

Carlos. El tonto.

Manu: nadie me quere..

Valen: tranqui…Manu..recuerda que el tonto aquí es el..

Carlos. Como me dijistes..

Valen. Pues lo que oiste.

¿?: Basta..

Valen y Carlos: si Akiko-san.

Manu: como iba diciendo soy Manuel Kakitsu, pero llámenme Manu.

¿?: yo soy Akiko Yamada, discúlpenlos.

Susi: y yo soy Susana Barton, llámenme Susi.

Todas: holaaaa….

Yuko: sabes quienes somos?

Los cuatro: investigamos sobre ustedes.

Todas menos Valen, Clara y Mia: Stalkers….(Valen: gomen…espero que no te moleste Carlos y a ti tampoco Manu)

Manu: Bueno cuando los pokemon aparezcan cada una acérquese lentamente.

Todas: Hai

De repente 10 criaturas aparecieron enfrente a las chicas…cada una se acerco lentamente..

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Mia se acerco cuidadosamente a un Pokemon con unas gigantescas alas, blancas, y su cuerpo azul….cuando toco su cabeza, el pokemon se inclino levemente sobre ella..

¿?: Mucho esperamos para ser llamados por ustedes Majestades.

Mia: que Fue eso?

¿?: Fui yo majestad, Soy Lugia su pokemon Legendario, puedo hablar con usted telepáticamente, solo usted puede escucharme.

Mia: Tu eres Lugia, es un honor ser tu entrenadora.

Lugia: el placer es mio.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Shimori se acerco lentamente donde un Pokemon que parecía caballo.

¿?: Un gusto, soy Arceus tu Pokemon Legendario, puedo comunicarme contigo por telepatía, todos los pokemon lo hacen con sus entrenadores.

**Valen: corteeeee….uuuuyyyyy lo deje en una parte interesante verdad? A que quieren matarme por dejarlo ay.**

**Les gusto?**

**Carlos y Valen discutirán muchi?**

**Creen que Carlos es Tsurense?**

**Que pasara con los chicos?**

**Que pasara con las chicas?**

**Que pasara con los pokemon?**

**Me mataran por dejarlo tan interesante?**

**YA SABEN HOY DOBLECAPITULO, ORITA SUBO EL OTROOOO**

**CHAOOO**

**BESOOOOS**


	26. Los Pokemon Legendarios

Fiesta en la Playa:

**Valen: como lo prometi aquí les traigooo el cap…..XD…**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level 5…que no me lo dan TT_TT**

**Fudo: que pesada eres.**

**Valen: Explicate Mohicano?**

**Fudo]: no dejas de insistir…Jamas te perteneceremooos.**

**Valen: si tu lo dices (sacando un microsubfusil)**

**Fudo: para que es eso..**

**Valen: dame un minuto (de lo mas calmada)….ESCUCHEN LEVEL 5 DENME INAZUMA ELEVEN O CORRERA SANGRE Y SERA LA DE USTEDES MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ JA.**

**Nagu y Fudo: Bipolar…**

**Valen: de donde saliste Nagu.**

**Nagu: Pos de mi madre XDDDD.**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Yuko se acerco con mucho siencio a un pokemon que parecía una llamativa serpiente verde, al ver esto ese pokemon se inclino levemente ante ella..

¿?: Mi nombre es Rayquaza y soy tu pokemon legendario.

Yuko: creo que estoy enloqueciendo.

Rayquaza: puedo comunicarme telepáticamente contigo asi que no estas loca.

Yuko: ahh ya eso lo explica todo XDDD…Yo soy Yuko Fujiwara

Alba se acerco a un Majestuoso pokemon ave, que al verla se inclino.

Zapdos: Es un Honor yo soy Zapdos Tu pokemon Legendario, me comunico al igual que todos los pokemon telepáticamente con su entrenador.

Alba: el honor es mio soy Alba Takashe.

Clara se acerco a tres pokemon que le parecieron muy tiernos.

Mesprit: Holiiiiii somos tus pokemon legendarios..

Uxie: es un honor..

Azelf: permite que nos presentemos.

Mesprit: Soy Mesprit.

Uxie: Uxie

Azelf: y Azelf.

Clara: que lindoooos—con estrellitas en los ojos—yo soy Clara Nishisawa, por que tengo tres?

Azelf: porque nosotros somos hermanos y nacimos en un mismo huevo.

Clara: ahhhh

Sophi se acerco a un pokemon impresionante, el cual se inclino ante ella.

Latios: Soy Latios, un honor soy tu pokemon legendario.

Sophi: waoooo eres impresionante..yo Soy Sophi Takahashi.

Inory se aceco a un pokemon que parecía un robot con cables porque le pareció muy interesante

Deoxys: Mi nombre es Deoxys soy tu pokemon legendario, y etoy aquí porque sobrevivi si no Rayquaza me mata -_-

Inory: XDD yo soy Inory un honor.

Deoxys: el honor es mio, soy tu pokemon legendario.

Mary se acerco a un pokemon muy tierno y muy verde, el cual al verla le sonrio.

Mary: Hola soy Mary Kirae y tu eres?

Shaymin: soy Shaymin soy tu pokemon acompañante legendario, es un honor.

Mary. El honor es mio.

Valen se acerco a dos pokemon en especial que parecían estar aislado de todos.

Valen. Porque estas lejos de los demás?

¿?: soy el pokemon de la oscuridad, tipo sinie y puedo causarles pesadillas a las personas.

¿?: yo soy el pokemon de las luz y puedo curar a las personas de las pesadillas.

Valen: Mi nombre es Valen Mizukoshi.

¿?: Yo soy Darkrai y soy tu pokemon legendario , es un honor

¿?: y yo soy Cresselia también tu pokemon legendario, es un honor.

Valen: el honor es mio

Carlos:Es nuestro turno.

Manu: de que?

Carlos: si seras..

Valen: Carlos deja de molestar a Manu.

Carlos: o que?

Valen: Darkrai usa Brecha negra.

Carlos: vale..vale..no lo molesto.

Valen: detente.

Akiko y Susi: nunca cambiaran.

Todas: son increibles.

Carlos: ya lo se.

Valen: se refería a los pokemon.

Susi: bien nos toca.

Y haci los cuatro chicos invocaron a sus pokemon con las mismas palabras que las chicas:

Carlos: mi pokemon legendario es Jirachi.

Las chicas: awwwwww que lindooo

Manu: el mio es Giratina

Las chicas: waooooo O_O

Susi: el mio es Raikou..

Las chicas: waoooooo

Akiko: el mio es Meloetta.

Las chicas: impresionanteeee.

Carlos: Bueno chicas, vamos por sus novios.

Valen: esperoa que dijiste.

Carlos: bueno chicas.

Yuko.- no después

Carlos: Vamos

Shimori: después

Carlos: por

Mia: después.

Carlos: Novios?

Las chicas: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Manu: me dejaron sordo.

Aika: están vivos.

Alba: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Inory: los idiotas príncipes esos que se vallan al coño nos dijeron que habían muerto.

Akiko: pues las engañaron porque ellos están encerrados junto con una personanitas a las que les dara gusto de verlas.

Susi: como llegaremos hasta alla.

Cal: su problema será salir de aquí

Valen: ya era de que aparecieras

Aldort: no se iran yan facilmente.

Valen: hora de venganza

Mihaly: no nos puedes hacer nada.

Valen: quieres apostar, Darkrai usa Brecha Negra

Darkrai forma una bola negra que dispara hasta cal seguida de 9 mas que forman un circulo oscuro alrededor de todos los príncipes, uando esta se despeja los deja en un profundo sueño.

Valen: sigo?

Clara: dale con todo

Valen: Darkrai Come sueños.

Darkrai aspira todos los sueños de los principes.

Sophi: como salimos de aquí?

Akiko: déjamelo a mi Meloetta transformación.

Meloetta empieza a cantar y a medida que canta se trasnforma en un ralts

Akiko: Meloetta teletransportacion.

Inmediatamente las chicas y los chicos aparecieron en un cuarto extraño donde estaban todos encadenados.

Valen: Shion, Yuki?

Yuko: Lia?

Shimori: Laura?

Sophi: Ale?

Valen: Alicia, Kanon?

Las cuatro: que hacen aquí?

Shion: etto..vinimos a rescatarlas pero veo que ya se ocuparon de eso.

Ale: Quienes son ellos.

Carlos: Carlos Minamotto, Quien es el novio de Clara.

Tachi alzo la mano.

Carlos: muajajajajajajajajajajja

Tachi: porque se rie asi?

Valen: el es su hermano…

Manu: yo que tu tuviera cuidado es muy Tsurense.

Carlos: no es cierto.

Todos: si lo es.

Manu: Manu Kakitsu.

Akiko: Akiko Yamada.

Susi: Susi Barton, soy la prima de Mia.

Aika: quienes son ellas?

Shion: Shion Kishimoto.

Yuki: Yuki Kishimoto.

Ale: Ale Ryosuke

Laura: Excla

Kanon: Kanon Shinosuke.

Alicia: Alicia Terumi.

Todos menos valen, Shimori, Sophi y Yuko: Terumi?

Afuro: ups, se me olvido ella es mi hermana.

Y haci después de presentarse, y liberar a los chicos, cad chica beso a su novio y Shion beso a Fudo, Yuki a Sakuma, Laura a Nagumo, Ale a Afuro

Shion: me lo debías.

ALICIA: UUUUY HERMANO YA TIENES NOVIaaaaa XDDD

Las chicas: awwwww

Manu: siento que sobro.

Carlos y Kanon: estamooos solooooos (Valen: por ahora muajajajajajajajajajajajaja)

Inory: demnos un momento.

Cuando las chicas se voltaron tenían guitarras de dudosa procedencia.

Mido: van a cantar algo.

Sakuma: que bien, entretenimiento.

Las chicas: si, lo que va a pasar será muy entretenido (con voz de ultratumba)

Cada chica se acerca a su novio y

**PLUM**

**PLAF**

**PAM**

Les rompen las guitarras encima.

Las chicas: para que se demoraran tanto.

Valen: y para ti doble (señalando a Miguel)

**Pum **

**PLAF**

**PUM**

**PAM**

Endo: jajajajajajajajja

Valen: tu no te salvas cabeza de balón.

Endo: jajajajja, oye….

**Pum**

**PLAF PAM**

Manu, Carlos y Kanon: auch eso debió doler.

**Valen: corteeeeee eso es tooodooo XDDD YUKIMURA Y KIDOU SON MIOOOOOOOOS**

**Les gusto?**

**Les gusto la paliza que le dieron las chicas a los chicos?**

**Les gustaron los pokemon?**

**Valen les conseguirá novia a Manu, Carlos y Kanon?**

**Habran mas parejas?**

**Que quieren que pase en el sgte cap?**

**Me dan un abrazo?**

**Me dan chocolate *-*?**

**Chaooooooooo**

**Besooooooooos**


	27. Las Batallas Pt 1

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holiiiiiiis aquí el sgte cap, Graciiiiiiaaas por los reviewwws.**

**Nagu: madre santa el mundo esta alreves.**

**Valen y Fudo: Porque.**

Pikachu**: Pika..Pika (anda..dinoos)**

**Nagu: por la loca…**

**Valen: me ofendes prefiero el termino Trasntornada mentalmente.**

**Fudo y Pikachu: -_-**

**Nagu: bien….la transtornada mentalmente a actualizado dos días seguidooos O_O**

**Valen: no es para tanto.**

**Pikachu: Pika…pika (cual es el secreto)**

**Valen: perdón..pero no hablo pokemonense XDDD**

**Fudo: dice que Cual es el secreto?**

**Valen, Pikachu, Nagu: O_O Como LO SABES?**

**Fudo: lo busque en el traductor de GOOGLE XDDDDDDD**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Endo: por fin en casaaaaaa…

Besando el suelo

Endo: no hay mejor lugar que el hogar…

Todos: si seras.

Valen: Ya se, hagamos batallas pokemon.

Todos: siiiiii.

Alicia: tenemos que invocar a los pokemon primero, nosotras.

Miguel: yo voy

Carlos: ok, vengan con nosotros.

Akiko: meloetta teletransportanos a un prado.

Cuando estaban en el prado, Alicia, Ale, Laura, Shion, Yuki, Endo y Kanon dijeron unas palabras muy extrañas y de repente una luz encegueció a todos cuando desapareció, pudieron observar que había 6 pokemon enfrente de cada uno de ellos.

Manu: bien acérquense con cuidado.

Susi: cuando estén cerca de ellos establecerán un vinculo mental.

Akiko: lo que les permitirá, hablar con ellos, telepáticamente.

Carlos: entienden?

Todos: si.

Alicia se acerco cuidadosamente a un pokemon enorme, azul y plateado que al verla se inclino.

¿?: Mi nombre es Dialga soy tu pokemon legendario, es un honor.

Alicia: el honor es mio, soy Alicia Terumi.

.

.

Ale se acerco cuidadosamente a un pokemon blanco, que al verla se inclino.

¿?: soy Reshiram tu pokemon legendario, soy mitad dragon, mitad fuego.

Ale: Yo soy Alejandra Ryosuke, dime Ale…que mono ereees.

.

.

Laura se acerco a un pokemon con antenas, verde que al verla se scucho un leve Biii

¿?: soy Celebi, tu pokemon legendario, soy tipo Psiquico, y puedo viajar en el tiempo.

Laura: que monooo n_n Soy Laura Excla.

.

.

Shion se acerco a un Gran y majestuoso Pokemon ave era tan azul como el cielo, cuando la vio agito sus alas en un gesto de amistad.

¿?: Soy Articuno, tu pokemon paaro legendario, Soy tipo hielo.

Shion: Soy Shion Kishimoto, que lindaaas alas.

.

.

Yuki se acerco un pokemon, muy tierno y lindo.

¿?: Holiii soy Phione, tu pokemon legendario, soy tipo agua y soy muy dulce.

Yuki: awww que lindoo n_n soy Yuki Kishimoto.

.

.

Lia se acerco a un pokemon impresionante

¿?: Soy Latias, tu pokemon legendario, soy la de latios.

Lia: Soy Lia Takahashi

.

.

Kanon se acerco a un enorme pokemon negro que le parecion impresionante.

¿?: soy ZEKROM tu pokemon legendario, soy tipo dragon y tipo eléctrico.

Kanon: soy Kanon Shinosuke.

.

.

Miguel se acerco a un pokemon que parecía un gato rosado que al verlo se volvió invisible.

¿?: Soy Mew tu pokemon legendario, soy el ancestro de todos los pokemon y puedo volverme invisible.

¿?: soy Miguel Mizukoshi, vengo de una familia de locos, Transtornados mentales, Locos por el futbol, creo que soy el mas normal.

Mew: -_-

.

.

Endo se acerco a un pokemon enorme

¿?: Soy Palkia tu pokemon legendario.

Endo. Uuuuuu un Dinosaurio que habla.

¿?: no soy un dinosaurio soy un pokemon.

Endo: te llevare al circo.

Palkia: tiene que ser retrasado mental.

Endo: o te vendo a los mafiosos, le preguntare a Miguel

.

.

Carlos: Bien ahora vámonos quiero destrozar a Valen, y patearle el trasero a Tachimukai.

Todos: Tsurense.

Carlos: que no lo soy.

Los pokemon: si lo eres.

Akiko: Meloetta devuelta a la playa.

De vuelta a la Playa:

Miguel: volvimooos.

Todos: nadie te extraño.

Miguel: nadie me quiere TT_TT

Valen: no llores Sophi te quiere.

Todos menos sophi: es la unika

Carlos: alguien vio algo raro por aquí?

Mia: porque lo dices?

Carlos:…

Yuko: que hicistes?

Carlos: …

Valen: habla Tsurense.

Carlos: que no soy Tsurense..

Endo: ahhhhhh quitenemelas de encima (saliendo corriendo)

Alba: que tienes encima?  
Aika: son…son gallinas?

Valen: haci que eso escondias.

Clara: traes gallinas pero no me traes helado TT_TT

Carlos: no son gallinas normales bailan el Break Dance.

Fudo: que es esto (recibiendo una nota)

Miguel. Yo solo soy un mensajero.

Fudo: (leyendo la nota) Te lanzaremos a la lava

ATT: Yuko y Valen

Fudo: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh salveeenmeeeee

Y asi salió corriendo hasta chocarse con un poste que no se de donde salió.

Yuko y Valen: uishishishsishsishsishisi

Manu: estas loco no pueden bailar bre….

Galllinas bailandoooo

Todos: O_OSiiii bailaaaan

Valen: bien es hora de Batallas Pokemon

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Valen: corteeee.**

**Bueno asi quedaran las batallas**

VS Mia

Vs Yuko

Vs Alba

Vs Sophi

Vs Alicia

Vs Laura

Vs Maria

Vs Miguel

Vs Susi

Vs Carlos (Manu: nooooo ayudenmeeeee-Valen: tranquilízate no te matare-Manu: fiuu-Valen: solo te mandara al hospital)

Vs Mary

**Valen: Vottteeeen necesito que me digan quienes ganaran y pasaran a la sigte ronda siiiiiiiiiii el ganador se llevara .. DE DOLAREEEEEEEES**

**VOTEEEEEEEN**

**LES GUSTO?**

**Quienes serán los 11 que ganaran voteeen**

**Quienes seras los otros 11 que perderan uuuuu nadieeee lo sabeee**

**Creen que Carlos mande al hospital a Manu?**

**Votaran?**

**Que pasara en el sgte cap?**

**Chaoooooo**

**Besoooooooooooos**


	28. Mas Problemaaaas

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holiiiiiis aquí estoooyyyy , actualizandooooo, GRACIIIIAAAS POR LOS REVIEWS.**

**Fudo: -si apárteme una cita—no..no para mi…eh para mi madre—si es que tiene problemas—ok adiós**

**Valen: con quien hablabas?**

**Fudo: etto..Inazuma eleven no le a Valen-chan le pertenece le pertenece a level 5**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Valen: bien que comience las Batallas pokemoooooon

Miguel: Primer Encuentro Lia Vs Mia

Maria: quien ganara?

Endo: Miguel acompañame a vender al dinosaurio rosado a la mafia.

Miguel: ok, cuanto crees que ganemos.

Valen y Carlos: que no es un donosaurio—pegandole una ostia a ambos—

Miguel y Endo: auuuch…dueleee TT_TT

Manu: por lo menos no me tocaron a mi.

Mia: donde serán las batallas?

Alba: si, no creo que sean en el vestíbulo.

Valen: en la habitación, 97.

Cuando todos entraron alla:

Todos: waooo O_O

Yuko: que es esto?

Shimori: impresionante.

Mary: es la habitaion de realidad virtual.

Aika y Clara: realidad Virtual?

Valen: si.

Sophi: como funciona.

Miguel: te colocas un casco y de repente apareces en un campo de batalla donde todo se ve real pero no lo es.

Akiko: waooo estupendo.

Carlos: asi no nos lastimaremos, o lastimaremos a los demás.

Manu: fiuu, me ahorre una visita al hospital.

Susi: bien.

Valen: Lia, Mia aquí tienen los cascos.

Lia y Mia: gracias.

Alicia: y nosotros?

Ale. Siii yo quuiero ver la lucha.

Laura, Shion y Yuki: y nosotras también.

Valen: trnquilos, todos entren en esa capsula de haya.

Miguel: aparecerán en un estadio donde podrán observar la lucha.

Todos; Hai.

Y asi se fuerona a la capsula y se quedaron dormidos, pero su mente estaba en el juego.

Mary: bien ahora solo faltan ustedes dos.

Valen: nos vemos en el juego.

Miguel: CHAOOO

Y asi los tres se colocaron los cascos.

Lia: bien es hora.

Mia: vamos.

Y asi las dos se colocaron el casco.

Valen: Bienvenidos a las Batallas Pokemon en la realidad Virtual.

Carlos: Nos Complace presentarles a nuestras dos participantes en el dia de Hoy.

Manu: Lia Takahashi.

Akiko: y Mia Barton.

Miguel: ambas unas entrenadoras fuertes.

Susi: Con los pokemon legendarios…

Valen: Lia con Latias.

Carlos: y Mia con Lugia.

Akiko y Susi: es HORA DE COMENZAAAAAR.

Mia: Lugia usa Carga Dragon.

Miguel: uuu al parecer Lugia golpe a fuertemente a Latias quien va a parar en el piso.

Manu: damas y caballeros Latias se levanta.

Lia: Latias usa Pulso Dragon.

Akiko: Latias usa pulso dragon pero Lugia lo esquiva.

Lia: Latias usa Bola Neblina.

Mia: Lugia usa Aerochorro.

Susi: oh no los ataques colisionan y mandan lejos a ambos pokemon.

Miguel: por Dios que veo ambos pokemon están tirados en el suelo y no se levantan.

Lia. Latias vuelve a tu Poke Ball

Mia: también tu Lugia.

De repente aparece una neblina en el estadio que no deja ver absolutamente nada, Cuano se despeja se puede observar a diez personas.

¿?: Somos Falcon Wing y venimos a retarlos a unas batallas pokemon.

Valen. Y que si nos negamos.

Yuko: no nos pueden hacer nada.

¿?: tienes razona ustedes no pero a ellas si.

De repente aparecen Aki, Haruna, Ulvida y Reika.

Valen y Kidou: HARUNA.

Hiroto y Mido: ULVIDA.

Endo e Ichinose: AKI.

Rika y Toko: REIKA.

Kido: liberalas.

¿?: que tiene que decir ahora?

Valen: Bien, aceptamos.

Kanon: si nosotros ganamos ustedes las liberan.

Carlos. Pero si pierden…tendrán que hacer lo que nosotros digamos.

Manu: yo que ustedes tendría miedo, el es Tsurense.

Carlos: que no.

Todos: si lo eres.

Alicia: basta de charla.

Laura: vamos a patearle el trasero a estos tontos.

Ale: Cuando, Donde y a que hora?

¿?: En dos días le mandare las coordenadas a su computadora—señalando a Valen—

Valen: mas te valen que no tenga virus.

¿?:-_-

¿?: Bien lleven a sus mejores entrandores, solo podrán combatir 10

Miguel: haya estaremos.

¿?: hasta entonces, nos las llevaremos.

Kido y Valen. Como les hagas algo te mandaremos de una patada a la Luna.

Y ASI EN LA NIEBLA DESAPARECION LOS 10 EXTRAÑOS

Todos quedaron muy preocupados pero con una gran fuerza para vencerlos

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Valen: corteeeee..uuuu están picados? Ahora todo toma otro rumbo, estoy considerando hacer un fic de Pokemon XDD

Les Gusto?

Que pasara ahora?

Quienes serán los diez que combatirán contra Falcon Wing?

Valen y Kidou mandaran de una patada a la luna a ese tipo?

Quienes serán los primeros en combatir?

Quieren que se acabe rápido el fic?

A quien estaba llamndo Fudo?

Valen y Yuko lo tiraran a la lava?

Chaooooo

Besooooooos


	29. Shion Quedara Viuda?

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Holiiiis aquí les traigo la contyy perdón que sea tan tarde pero no me dio tiempo antes, Fudo el disclaimer.**

**Fudo: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Valen-chan le pertenece a Lvel 5 **

**Valen: que son unos racistas y unos discriminadores.**

**Nagu: explicate?**

**Valen: En IEGOChrono Stone aparece el dorado.**

**Fudo: aja y q pasa'**

**Valen: porque el Dorado y no el Plateado, están discriminando el color.**

**Nagu: -_- y porque racistas?**

**Valen: porque no puede ser negro?**

**Fudo, Nagu y Pikachu: -_-**

**Pikachu: Pika..Pika (esta si que esta loca, solo a ella se le ocurre pensar en eso -_-)**

**Fudo y Valen: Traduccion**

**Nagu: mejor cambiemos de tema.**

**Valen: Fudo a quien llamabas?**

**Fudo: en el sgte cap sabras –con sonrisa malvada—**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Al dia siguiente de la apricion de Falcon Wing todos se levantaron con ganas de mandar a la Mierda a ese equipo por haber raptado a las chicas, se podría decir que todos estaban ´preocupados, a excepción de Kidou, que estaba medio sádico.

Kidou: Valen-chan?

Valen: si Yuu-chan?

Kidou: prométeme algo.

Valen: Claro, que cosa?

Kidou: que mandaras de una patada a la luna a ese tipo por secuestrar a mi hermanita.

Valen: nunca me esperre eso de ti.

Kidou: -_-

Valen: estoy tan orgullosa –abrazandolo- Mientras todos miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

Carlos: Bueno por lo menos voy a por desquitarme con alguien por no haber mandado a Manu al hospital TT_TT.

Manu: que amor el que me tienes TT_TT

Susi: eso ganas por parecerte a Endo.

Manu: tan malo es ser Endo.

Endo: oigan que estoy aquí.

Todos: lo sabemos.

Endo se fue a un rincón a hacer circulitos mientras lloraba con niña pequeña

Miguel: Bien, vamos a entrenar.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Y asi todos fueron teletranspotados por Akiko a un Coliseo donde cada uno se separo a entrenar por su cuenta, a excepción de ciertas personitas que se alejaron del resto:

Con Shion:

Ella estaba pensando últimamente en todo lo que le había ocurrido, pero especialmente en cierto Calvo, que con su arrogancia le robo el corazón.

Shion: ahhh –suspira-

Fudo: Bu –detrás de ella-

Shion: que te pasa, me quieres matar dl susto?

Fudo: nop, o de no no te podría besar –Besandola-

Shion: porque hicistes eso-dijo toda roja.

Fudo: Por que tu me gustas..contenta.

Shion: si..porque tu también me gustas –besandolo-

Fudo: Bien, Quieres ser mi Novia?

Shion: Me encantaría –besandolo- (Valen. Que besucones estos dos XDDD)

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Yuki caminaba tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía o al menos eso era lo que el creía.

Sakuma: Bu

Yuki. –volteandose antes de tiempo- Bu a ti.

Pero sin querer al voltearse se beso accidentalmente con Sakuma el cual se sonrojo pero al final ambos correspondieron encantados.

Sakuma: tu..tu me gustas Mucho Yuki-chan.

Yuki: Tu también me gustas mucho Saku-kun –besandole-

Sakuma: Eres muy Hermosa, te gustaría ser mi novia?

Yuki: Me encantaría –besandole-

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Lia estaba lanzándole rocas a un lago cuando Atsuya llego junto a ella.

Atsuya: te preocupa algo?

Lia: no..es solo que..hay un chico que me gusta pero..

Atsuya: el no se da cuenta.

Lia: si –lo dijo un poco triste-

Atsuya: -pensando. Lo sabia hay alguien que le gusta, seguro que no soy yo- debe ser un tonto entonces.

Lia: porque lo dices?

Atsuya: Porque tu eres una chica verdaderamente hermosa, amable y tierna de la cual cualquiera podría estar enamorado.

Lia: de verdad lo crees?

Atsuya: si, porque..

Lia: Porque?

Atsuya: Yo estoy Enamorado de ti pero se que no te gusto –dijo lo ultimo cabizbajo-

Lentamente el rostro de Atsuya comenzó a estar húmedo.

Lia. Que ti—tienes?

Atsuya. Es que me recordó cuando estaba solo, sin Shiro, cuando el y yo salimos del auto nos separamos por direcciones distintas, estaba solo cuando desperté en un hospital, desde entonces..

Atsuya no logro terminar porque Lia lo estaba besando, a lo que el respodio.

Lia: tu eres quien me gusta Atsuya.

Atsuya sonrio como nunca.

Atsuya: Quieres ser mi novia Lia-chan

Lia: me encantaría –abrazandole-

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Laura y Nagumo se habían perdido en el bosque:

Laura: idiota nos perdiste.

Nagu: Yo pero si tu me quisiste seguir.

Lau]: fue porque me dijiste que te siguiera.

Nagu: Eres hermosa cuando te enojas-respondio el Tukipan sonrojado.

Laura quedo con cara de O_O

Nagu: que?

Lau: no me esperaba eso de ti?

Nagu: supongo que tampoco te esperabas esto –cogiendola de la barbilla y besándola-

Lau: no eso tampoco.

Nagu: Tu..me..me..gus..gustas

Laura. Tu también me gustas Haruya –besandole-

Nagu: quieres ser mi novia?

Laura: encantada –abrazandole-

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Ale estaba en la colina que da vista al mar, donde se podía observar el bello atardecer.

Ale. Que hermoso.

Afuro: -sorprendiendola- No tanto como tu

Ale: gra..gra..cias.

Afuro: sabes, me pareces una chica muy valiente.

Ale: encerio?

Afuro. Si, ademas de hermosa y linda.

Ale: gracias, Ag¿furo-kun con respestoa lo que paso cuando yo ..

Afuro. No tienes que decir nada –sonriendole-

Ale: :D

Despues de esto se formo un largo silencio hasta que Afuro lo rompio

Afuro: Tu me gustas Mucho

Ale: eh?

Afuro: tu me gustas, te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ale: claro me encantariiias –besandole-

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Asi todas (la mayoría de las nuevas parejas) se dirigieron de vuelta al coliseo donde se encontaron con una extraña escena:

Fudo estaba amarrado a un palo encima de lava hirviente, mientras Valen, Yuko, Mia y Carlos, bailaban alrededor de el.

ShION: QUE ES ESTO?

Laura: que carajos esta pasando?

Nadie les presto atención

Ale: yo me encargo, TODOS DIGANME QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO O HAGO VOLAR EL LUGAR –sACANdo una granada-

Manu: Valen, Yuko, Carlos y Mia van a ser Fudo a la parrilla.

Lia: y lo dices asi de tranquilo.

Endo: que querías que hiciéramos.

Alba: si nos metíamos –tragando en ceco-

Clara: seguro que nos mataban-

Sophi. Yo no quiero morit joven.

Akiko, Susi y Aika: nosotras tampoco.

Ale: y ustedes por que no hicieron nada –señalando a los de Inazuma-

Ellos: nos amenazaron con armas, y que nos harian lo mismo si interveníamos.

Alicia, Kanon, Mary e Inoru estaban setandos con gafas 3D con palomitas y brefrescos:

Alcia: es la mejor película que he visto.

Kanon: que bien, y asientos de primera fila.

Valen, Yuko, Carlos y Mia: Fudo morirá, Fudo morirá, Fudo morirá.

Shion: OIGAN USTEDES COMO MATEN A MI NOVIO LOS MANDO AL COÑO.

Valen: sacando un RT20 (VALEN: CAMBIIIEEE DE ARMA xDD) Es el mejor rifle de francotirador

Mia: sacando una Ametralladora-

Carlos: sacando un Microgun-

Yuko:sacando un microsubfusil-

Los Cuatro: intenta que no lo matemos

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Valen: corteeeeee qui termina el cap…**

**Les gusto?**

**Fudo sobrevivirá?**

**Que pasara con Shion termira Viuda?**

**Que pasar en el enfrentamiento?**

**Quienes lucharan (es cuestión de votación los que aparezcan en la batalla son 10)**

**Que pasra en el sgte cap?**

**Les ha gustado el fic?**

**Cuantos caps quieren que tenga?**

**Chaoooooooo**

**Besooooooooooooos**


	30. Los Traumados

Fiesta en la playa

**Valen: Holiiiiiis aquí les traigo la contyyy, TT_TT gracias por lo reviews.**

**Nagu: por que lloras?**

**Valen: porque no me dejaron matar a Fudo TT_TT, pero tendre otra victima –mirando disimuladamente a Nagumo-**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika (hablando de el donde esta?)**

**Nagu: cierto donde esta?**

**Fudo: detrás de ustedes.**

**Cuando voltean ven a Fudo con 2 medicos y 5 hombres enormes, con camisa de fuerza y un camión que dice: PSIQUIATRA.**

**Valen: Mierda –corre- no me atraparan viva!**

**Despues de esto, Fudo, los médicos y los de seguridad salieron corriendo tras ella.**

**Nagu y Pikachu: nos dejaron soloooos**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika (TT_TT digamos el disclaimer)**

**Nagu: ya que Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Valen-chan le pertenece a los racista, discriminadores de Level 5, que no me dejaron salir en IEGO TT_TT…Malditos..**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Shion: eso es lo que ustedes creen –sacando de quien sabe donde un tanque de guerra- Bien ahora bajen sus armas suelten a Fudo o disparo.

Valen, Carlos, Yuko y Mia: Y una Mierda.

Ale: y ese vocabulario?

Valen: nos lo enseño Nao-chan.

Ale: tendre una charla con ella.

Despues de que soltaran a Fudo.

Fudo: -abrazandole los pies a Shion y llorando con bebe- Me querían. Me querían matar, Fudo a la parrilla, Fudo a la parrilla. (Valen: OK…trauma)

Shion: vieron ya lo traumaron.

Valen, Carlos. Yuko y Mia: el se lo busco.

Mary: Bien, vámonos mañana les patearemos los traseros a esos idiotas.

Todos: Ok.

Por la noche:

¿?: bien ya casi creo que este es su cuarto.

¿?: hubiéramos llegado antes si no te hubieras perdido.

¿?: no se supone que tu debes conocer la casa.

¿?: -_-

¿?: ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos y entremos rápido.

¿?: tiene razón, tienen lo necesario?

¿?, ¿? Y ¿?: si

¿?: Pintura roja?

¿?: si.

¿?: sesos?

¿?: si

¿?: Maniqui?

¿?: si

¿?: mascara de Hockey y motosierra?

¿?: si.

¿?: listo tenemos todo muajajajajajajajajajajja

¿?, ¿? Y ¿?: muajajajajajajajajajajaja

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Al dia siguiente:

Todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente un desayuno que habían preparado Clara, Alicia, Ale, Laura y Shion, cuando se escucha :

Nagumo: AHHHHHHHHH AUXILIOOO…SALVEEENMEEEE….SOS,..HELP MEEE…..

Aika: que te pasa?

Shimori: ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Nagu: casi, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos..

Alicia: Bien ahora si que me perdi.

Akiko: como viste tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos?

Susi: que te hicieron?

Manu: quienes?

Nagu: -en posicon fetal- fueron el Tsurense, las dos locas y la transtornada mental bipolar.

Hide, Shiro y Kidou: como les dijistes? –con un aura oscura-

Nagu: na..nada

Shion: haber explica que te hicieron.

Nagu: vayan a mi habitación.

Ale: yo no voy.

Clara: yo tampoco.

Sophi. Ni yo.

Akiko: ya se vengan ustedes tres –arrastrando a Manu, MiGUEL Y Endo.

Los tres: porque nosotros TTTTT_TTTTT

Todos: porque son unos tontos.

Haci Akiko los metió con una cámara en la habitación de Nagumo:

5 minutos después:

Miguel, Manu y Endo: AHHHHHH salvemnos ellos eswtan locos –sentandose en posición fetal al lado de Nagumo-

Valen: quien ha osado despertarme –con voz de ultratumba y una RT20 en la mano-

Carlos: estamos durmiendo cuando escuchamos unos gritos.

Yuko: alguien me dice que carajo pasa?

Mia: hablen.

Nagu, Manu, Migue y Endo: Sangre, sesos, advertencia, asesinato.

Laura: Bien ahora si que le hicieron a Haruya.

Valen: solo nos escabullimos por la noche a su habitación la pintamos con pintura roja diciéndole que lo íbamos a tirar por un barranco, colocamos un maniquí con mascara de Hockey, una motosierra y sesos por toda la habitación.

Carlos: no es razón para que se hayan traumado.

Todos: Tsurense, Bipolar.

Valen y Carlos: que no los omos.

Todos: si lo son.

Laura: Vamos Haruya, te llevare al Psicologo, usteden pagan la cita.

Los cuatro: bien.

Yuko: que hacemos con los otros –señalando a Migue, Mabu y Endo.

Valen y Carlos: déjenoslas a nosotros –con sonrisas malvadas-

Kanon: ni siquiera se nota que ellos se han familiares tuyos –refiriendose a Miguel y a Endo-

Valen: XDDDD

Alba: que hacemos hoy?

Shimori: vámonos de compras

Las chicas: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Los chicos: nooooooooooooooo

Las Chicas: esa no es una decisión que ustedes puedan tomar muajajajajajaajajaja.

Los chicos: que vida cruel.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Nagu: corteeeeee**

**Les gusto?**

**Que harán Valen y Carlos?**

**Valen se salvara del Psiquiatra?**

**Que pasara en el centro comercial?**

**Las chicas exprimirán a los chicos?**

**Manu, Miguel y Endo terminaran traumados?**

**Que pasara en el sgte cap?**

**Chaoooooo**


	31. El escape Pokemooon XDDD

Fiesta en la Playa:

**Nagu: holaaaa aquí les traemos contyyy**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika (recuerden que Valen esta solucionando unos problemas)**

**En otro lado:**

**Valen: -amarrada con una camisa de fuerza- suéltenme malditos, les juro que cuando salga de aquí les disparare con mi RT20 y A TI Fudo Shion no te salvara esta vez.**

**Viejo loco 1: cállate niña que estoy hablando con mi mono, impresora.**

**Viejo loco 2: Puedo volaaaar, vamooonoooos yo soy un pokemoooon.**

**Viejo Loco 3: yo conquistare al mundo muajajajajajajaja Elmo me ayudara, verdad Elmo?**

**Elmo: si.**

**Viejo loco 4: A MI ME AYUDARA bARNEy**

**Viajo loco 5: Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestras mentes cuando se hace grand es realmente sorprendente…..**

**Valen: Y una mierda te vas a joder cuando salga de aquí Fudo.**

**Volviendo con Nagu y Pikachu:**

**Nagu: pobre.**

**Pikachu, bailando con una falda hawaiana el ula ula.**

**Nagu: Inazuma Eleven no le ´pertenece a Valen-chan le pertenece a Lvel 5… esperame Pikachu..**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Todos estaban en el centro comercial cuando todos se separan:

Yuko y Fubuki se van para la tienda de animales donde Yuko ve una serpiente:

Yuko: Kyaaaa una serpiente –poniendose detrás de Fubuki- Cometelo a el..

Fubuki: -_-

Yuko: te lo ofrezco en sacrificio pero no me comas.

Todos: Jovencito su novia esta loca.

Fubuki: eso ya lo se.

Yuko: como me dijistes?

Y asi empiezan a correr por todo el almacen.

Con Alicia y Kazemaru:

Ellos se habían ido a comer helado:

Kazemaru: de que sabor quieres?

Alcia: de Chocolate.

Kazemaru: me da dos helados de chocolate por favosr.

Señora: aquí tienes, por cierto que linda novia tienes.

Kazemaru: eh…gra..gracias.

Y asi ambos se fueron a comer el helado, cuando terminaron se fueron a ver una película

Kzemaru. Cual quieres ver?

Alicia: que tal El Exocista.

Kaze: OK.

Cuando la peli comenzó no daba miedo pero a medida que avanzaba Kazemaru se escondió detrás de Alicaia.

Cuando termino:

Kaze: eso dio mucho miedo.

Alcia: noooo es decima vez que me la veo.

Kaze: O_O

Alicia: que es lo que mas te gusta hacer.

Kaze: te lo dire cierra los ojos.

Alicia: ok.

Cuando cerro los ojos Kazemaru se acerco poco a poco hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Cuando se separaron:

Kazemaru: Tu me gustas Alicia, eres una gran persona, linda, valiente.

Alcia: tu también me gustas Kaze-kun.

Kazemaru: Quieres ser mi novia –besandola-

Alicia: si.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Valen: Vamos aun faltan mas tiendas.

Los chicos: TT_TT Que te hicimos Padre..

Mia: dejen de quejarse.

Shimori: ni que hubieramos comprado todo el almacen.

Hide: eso dicen ustedes porque, a nosotros se nos acabo el dinero TT_TT

Carlos: quede pobreeee TT_TT

Manu: yo tambiiieeen TT_TT

De repente…PUM

Todos: que fue eso?

Endo, Manu y Miguel: ah nada, solo dejamos escapar a sus pokemon

Todos: que ustedes hicieron que?

Valen y Yuko: serán idiotas, como pudieron hacer eso.

Clara: Sophi, todavía no se que le vez –señalando a Miguel-

Sophi: creeme que yo tampoco.

Lia: son unos tarados.

Akiko: tenían que ser ustedes.

Valen: chicas, acérquense.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Ale: Ok

Alicia: bien, nosotras nos vamos al Spa buena suerte atrapando a los pokemon.

Los chicos: NOOOOOOOO

Laura: denle las gracias a Manu, Miguel y Endo.

Todos: Idiotas.

Shion: mas les vale que los tengan en sus pokeballs para el final del dia o..

Valen: muajajajajaj yo me encargare de eso.

Todos: TTT_TTT

Carlos: cuando atrape a esos pokemon ire por ustedes –viendo de forma diabólica a los Tres-

Kido: bien dividamosnos.

Con Fudo:

Fudo: estúpidos dinosaurios…eso es..

Manu: Dialga vestida como Naruto…

Kido: esto jamás me lo espere.

Miguel: arre arre –montado encima de dialga

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Nagu: jajajajajaja que trio de idiotas esos tres jajajajajajaja ok**

**Les gusto?**

**Valen saldrá del Psiquiatrico?**

**Como les ira a los chicos?**

**Que tal estará el Spa?**

**Recuperaran a los pokemon?**

**Me quieren ATT: Valen?**


	32. LOCURA POKEMOOON!

**Fiesta en la Playa:**

**Valen: TAN TA RA TAN ESTOOOOY DE VUUELTA DAMAS Y CABALLEROOOS COMO LO PROMETIII A QUE SE ALEGRAN DE VERME BUENO PUES REALMENTE NUNCA ME FUI PORQUE SIEMPRE ESTUVE LEYENDO SUS HISTORIAS Y DEJANDO REVIEWS PERO CUANDO MI PARANOICA MAMA NO ME ESPIABA XDDDD…..sin mas el cap**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si no a Level 5**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Manu: tu cuñado es un Idiota.

Carlos: no mas que tu XDD

Kidou: no se como fue que estoy aquí si yo no hice nada ..

Recordando:

Valen: Yuu-chan o te largas a atrapar a los pokemon o no te devolveré tu Pijama de Superman.

Kidou: noooo….vale…ire por los pokemon..pero que no le pase nada a mi Pijama…

Valen: vale.

Fin Recuerdo:

Kidou: asi…por esooo

Fubuki: alguien quiere ayudarme –morado, ya que rayquaza lo estaba ahorcando-

Rayquaza: eso te pasa por molestar a Yuko-chan

Fubuki: te mando a hacerlo verdad?

Rayquaza: por decirle loca.

Kanon: Vamos flojos apúrense.

Todos: no somos flojos el flojo es Fudo

Fudo: -sentado en una silla tomando de un coco con bailarinas hawainas abanicándolo- no soy flojo estoy guardando energias para un posible ataque Zombi u_u

Todos: -_-

En el Spa:

Conciencia: chicas creen que hicieron bien?

Valen: tienes razón no hicimos bien en dejar a los chicos solos.

Conciencia: tienes razón hicieron mal.

Yuko: no nos recrimines.

Conciencia: hicieron mal en venir a este Spa es el peor del centro comercial váyanse al otro aquí cobran mucho.

Todas: que conciencia.

Conciencia: que esperaban no hay mucho presupuesto. -_-

Con los chicos:

El centro comercial estaba echo un caos Miguel encima de Dialga vestida de Naruto, Palkia queriéndose ser un Digimon, Darkrai convertido en Tsundere, Giratina y Cresselia bailando Gangnam Style, Fubuki a punto de morir por Rayquaza difrazado de Hiroto, Lugia vestida de Chiken Little, Arceus disfrazado de vampiro, mesas volando, los bomberos (Fidio,Genda, Kruger, Atsuya, Hide, Suzuno y Nagumo) apagando el fuego de Ponyta y rapidash, Articuno salió volando mientras Fudo lo agarro de la pata, en fin UN DESASTRE

Fudo: bajame Maldito pajarraco

Articuno: cuando me den chocolate

Fudo: sabes que te pone Hipéractivo

Endo: oye Hiroto donde deje mi balón de futbol?

Rayquaza: no se por alla

Endo: gracias.

Hiroto: por que diablos te dizfrasaste de mi?

Rayquaza: soy un gran fan tuyo me autografias mi cola.

Hiroto: .pensando: es lo mas raro que me han dicho en toda mi vida- Cla—cla—ro

Kidou: Darkrai que no eres Tsundere.

Darkrai: que si.

Kidou: que no

Darkrai: que si.

Kidou: JODER kidou concentrate todo lo haces por tu Pijama.

Manu y Carlos: Giratina, Cresselia bajen de ahí, no pueden bailar toda la noche.

Giratina: OPA GANGAM STYLE.

Cresselia: EH EH EHE EHE EEEEEEEEEEEE SEXY LE I RIRES MMMM

Los dos: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE.

Dialga: SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI SIIIIII SHURIKEN, LOBO DE 9 COLAS SIIIII SOY EL ELeGIDO…

Tachimukai: Dialga no eres Naruto.

Dialga: SI LO SOYYYY

Tachimukai: ENDO-SEMPAI DONDE ESTAN LOS MAFIOSOs QUE DIJO QUIERO VENDER A ESTE CONDENADO POKEMON!

Endo: aquí tienes el numero –entregandole un papel- cuando contesten diles que de parte de Valen, pregunta por Dax.

Tachimukai: porque de parte de su prima?

Endo:porque le robe el numero a ella (Valen: MALDITO DESGRACIADO)

Palkia: quiero ser un Digimon TT_TT

Sakuma: eres un POKEMON

Palkia: pero QUIERO SER UN CONDENADO DIGIMON

Sakuma: pero no lo eres.

Palkia se va a la Esquinita Emo de Endo a hacer circulitos (si es que eso se puede)

Lugia: EL CIELO SE CAE EL CIELO SE CAE

Midorikawa: Lugia no eres Chiken Little y el cielo no se cae.

Lugia: EL CIELO SE CAE EL CIELO SE CAE

Midorikawa: QUE EL CIELO NO SE CA…..

No termino de hablar porque algo lo noqueo

Fubuki: MALDITA CULEBRA QUE ME SUELTES.

Rayquaza: no soy una culebra, soy Rayquaza.

Fubuki: -_- bien MALDITO RAYQUAZA SUELTAME.

Rayquaza: no soy Rayquaza soy Hiroto.

Fubuki: MALDITOS POKEMON!

Goenji: me estas chupnado la sangre?

Arceus: SOY UN VAMPIROOOOOO!

Goenji: no lo eres.

Arceus: PUEDO VOLAAAAAAAR –SE LANZA DE BARRANCO-

Goenji: uff pobree.

Afuro: Goenji y Arceus?

Goenji: se tiro de un barranco y se murió

Afuro: ah ok…QUE QUEEEEEEE?

Goenji: estas sordo que se tiro por un barranco y se murió.

Afuro: las chicas nos van a matar.

Goenji: claro que no.

Afuro: que propones.

Goenji: Mira y aprende -ENDO MATASTE A ARCEUS—

Endo: NOOO PORQUEEEE SOY UN MONSTRUO COMO PUDE HACER ESO, ME LLEVARAN A LA CARCEL, VALEN ME MATARAAAA!

Afuro: Bravo…Bravo –aplaudiendo-

Con las Chicas:

Lia: esto es muy relajante.

Mia: sip ya teníamos que tomarnos un descanso.

Shimori: un merecido descanso.

Aika: me pregunton que estarán haciendo los chicos.

Alba: si los conocemos bien seguro están comiendo.

Clara: quieroooo Heladoooo

Ale: Toma querida –dandole el helado-

Clara: arigatou Ale-nee

Sophi: Valen, cuando es la cita con los mafiosos

Valen: mañana.

Alicia: tienes el numero de ellos verdad?

Valen: si lo tengo aqu—se puso palida-

Laura: que te pasa

De repente Valen cambia de estar palida a estar roja:

Shion: 3.2.1

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Valen: MALDITO DESGREACIADO TE ASESINAREE

Yuki: QUIEN FUE ESTA VEZ?

Yuko: a que fue Endo.

Valen: sii y cuando lo vea lo MATAREEE!

Akiko: te ayudaremos entonces

Susi: haci es Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaj aja.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000Nagu: aquí termina el cap.**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika (traducción: esperamos que les haya gustado)**

**Nagu: si algo te pica rascate.**

**Les Gusto?**

**Les dio risa?**

**Les alegra que Valen volviera?**

**Extrañaron a la loca de Valen y a sus historias sin sentido?**

**Me dan un abrazo?**

**Valen se quedara en el Psiquiatra?**

**Cual fue su parte favorita?**

**Valen matara a Endo?**

**Darkrai es Tsundere?**

**Arceus esta muerto?**

**Articuno bajara a Fudo?**

**Kidou recuperara su Pijama de superman?**

**Fubuki morirá a manos de Rayquaza por decirle loca a Yuko?**

**Que golpeo a Midorikawa?**

**Tachimukai venderá a Dialga a los mafiosos?**

**Palkia se quedara en la esquinita Emo de Endo?**

**Chaooooo**

**besoooooos**


	33. Mas Locuraaaas!

Fiesta en la Playa

Valen: woliiiis aquí les traigo la contyyy

Palkia: Nosotros los Pokemon dominaremos el mundo muajajajajja!

Valen: si sis sis ahoara lárgate a la esquina emo de endo.

Valen: UNA NOTICIA MIGUEL ESTA CASADO!

Fans de Miguel: Nooooooo porqueeeee mataremoos a esa

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Giratina y Cresselia: eh ehe eh Oppa Gangnam Style…vamos señor baila con nosotros.

Manu: se harán daño bajen de una amaldita vez

Carlos: o nos harán daño a nosotros mejor…CORREEEEE! –Huyen-

Miguel: ji ja dale enomre alienígena ji ja

Dialga: bajate maldito idiota!

Miguel: no tenias que insultarme –se va allorar-

Fubuki: MALDITA LOMBRIZ DEVUELVEME MI ROPA! –SALE FUBUKI DESNUDO CON UNA BANANA EN LAS MANOS DETRÁS DE "HIROTO"

Lugia: ja eso tienes helado parlante por no creer que el cielo se caia u_u

Midorikawa: -confundido con imágenes de lugia y el helado dando vuelta- cállate asquerosa impresora me das asco

Lugia: luego que nosotros los pokemon somos los raros

Endo: MATE A UN DINOSAURIO CANTANTE SOY UN MONSTRUO, ASESINO, HOMICIDA…NOOOOOOO ME LLEVARAN A LA CARCEL SOY MUY JOVEN PARA ESTAR AHIIIIII TT_TT!

Goenji: ves sabia que iba a funcionar.

Afuro: si espero que no sospechen

Sakuma: vamos palkia no te deprimas.

Palkia: tienes razón, no soy un Digimos pero soy EL MEJOR MAFIOSO DEL DISTRITO

Sakuma: (Facepalm) Maldita sea, señor si me quieres llevame POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS LLEVAME DE ESTE CONDENADO SITIO….

Aparece una luz blanca encima de Sakuma

Voz Misteriosa: He venido ha cumplir tu Deseo.

Sakuma: exelente entonces me llevaras?

Voz misteriosa: no a ti a Giratina y A Cresselia DENLE OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Y entonces los tres (la voz, giratina y cresselia) se ponen a bailar

Atsuya: voy a MATAR A ESOS DOS CABALLO DE MIERDA! –CON UNA ESPADA EN LA MANO-

Genda: tranquilízate chiquillo aquí no vamos a matar a nadie

De repente Rapidash le lanza una bola de fuego a genda que queda calvo

Suzuno: decias?

Genda: PUTOS CABALLOS DEL DEMONIO VOY A ASESINARLOS, MATARLOS, SACARLES SUS INTESTINOS Y PONERMELOS DE BUFANDA DESPUES DE SO HAR POKEMON A LA PARRILLA!

Atsuya: voy detrás de ti uishishishishishsi –risa Kogure-

Tachimukai: si, alo, si cuanto ME PAGARIAN POR UN CONDENADO POKEMON DE MIERDA?

¿?: déjeme revisar la lista de las criaturas extrañas que todos odian y son Mierda.

Tachimukai: claro n_n espero.

Darkrai: voy a volverme Punk, Gotico y Emo.

Kidou: Paciencia Kidou, paciencia.

Endo: SOY UN MONSTRUO ESTOY CONDENADO! –se quita la ropa y sale corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo-

Fidio: endo espera no corrraaaas!

Marco: espera Fidio olvidas su ropa!

Gianluca: ya que –sale corriendo también detrás de ellos-

Fudo: MALDITO PAJARRACO BAJAME

Articuno. No

Fudo: te pago

Articuno: no

Entonces pasan por un edificio que le quita la ropa a Fudo

Fudo: oh oh

Articuno: muajajajajajaja

Entonces pasan por una iglesia y todos los creyentes ven a Fudo

Señora 1: oh Dios mio que es esto –se desmaya-

Papa: ES UNA SEÑAL! EL FIN ESTA CERCA! TE EXORCISO EN EL NOMBRE DEL PADRE DEL HIJO Y DEL ESPIRITU SANTO –LE TIRA UN BALDE DE AGUA BENDITA EN LA CARA A Fudou-

Fudo: auh

Señora 2: CONVIERTANSE DEMONIOS DE SATANAS –le tira una cruz enorme a fudo-

Fudo: auuuuuuuhhh

Nagumo: BUMM NO SOPORTO ESTO MAS LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ MALDITOS POKEMON –con una escoba en la mano-

Todos los pokemon se van:

Todos: fiuuu

3,2,1

Kidou: oh oh

Todos: que?

Kidou: las chicas nos mataran cuando no encuentren a sus pokemon.

¿?: Creo que yo puedo ayudarles.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Les gusto?

Cual fue su parte favorita?

Dio risa?

Quien era ese desconocido?

Ayudara a los chicos?

Pasaran muchas sorpresas?

Que les gustaría que pasara?

Endo regresara?

Manu y Carlos también?

Miguel dejara de llorar?

Tachimukai lo venderá?

Chaooo

Besoooos


	34. Muchisiiiiiimas Sopresaaas!

Fiesta en la Playa: MUCHAAAS SORPRESAS!

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Valen: Holaaa gente que tal? Bueno no estoy de vuelta…aun no….pero le conte a mi mama porque me gustaba este sitio y me dijo que mañana me daba una respuesta de si podria continuar aquí asi que RECEN POR MI! Para que diga SIIII

Nagu: una palabra EXAGERADA!

Fudou: cinco palabras: NO ESTABAS EN EL PSIQUIATRICO?

Valen: nueve palabras: POR TU CULPA MALDITO CALVO!...pero ya me vengare u_u

Pikachu: Pika Pika (cuatro palabras: Como salistes de ahí?)

Valen: pues es una historia bastante graciosa

Flashback:

Nuestar Querida Valen estaba barriendo con una escoba su extraña habitacion del Psiatrico cuando se rompe un muro y aparecen los Pitufos y Gargamel y la sacan de ahí

Valen. Gargamel no es malo?

Gargamel: Nos unimos para sacarte de aquí.

Vale: ahhhhh ok

Pitufos: SOMOS TUS PITUFANS #1 NOS FIRMAS UN PITUFIAUTOGRAFO?

Valen: Claro Pitufiamigos –les firma un autografoa cada uno-

Gargamel: y a mi tambien me autografias mi gato?

Valen: Claro – le autografia al gato-

Papa Pitufo: Te dejaremos en la playa –se van-

Valen:Y Pitufina?

Papa Pitufo: la deje a cargo de los demás Pitufos

Valen: ok.

Fin Flashback:

Nagu, Fudou y Pikachu: O_O cuatro palabras: De verdad eso paso?

Valen: diez palabras: si eso paso y pueden dejar el juego de palabras.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miguel: -saltandole encima a la persona desconocida- KUROKO-CHI!

Todos: Kuroko-chi? –con signos de interrogación alrededor-

Miguel:Chicos les presento a mi Hermano Mayor Kuroko!

Kuroko: Hola a todos –sonriendo-

Miguel: Valen te llamo verdad?

Endo: KUROKO-CHI! –tambien le salta encima-

Kuroko: X_X si eme llamo Hola Satoru.

Endo: Holaas.

Despues de 1 Hora:

Kuroko: X_X

Kuroko se estaba muriendo mientras Miguel y Endo estaban encima de el de lo mas felices (Valen: Hay que ver que son unos idiotas)

Goenji: Miguel, Endo.

Miguel y Endo no Mejor Idiota 1 e Idiota2: Si?

Kidou: Creo que mataron a Kuroko-san.

Por fin ambos se quitan de encima y Kuroko puede respirar

Idiota 1 e Idiota 2: ñ_ñ (Valen: cuando ponen esa cara parece que dijeran: SOMOS UNOS TONTOS CABEZAS DE BALONES Y POR ESO NO NOS CABE NADA DE UTILIDAD EN NUESTRO DIMINUTO CEREBRO)

Kuroko: Es un Placer conocerlos al fin chicos como ya deben saber soy Kuroko Mizukoshi.

En otro lado:

¿?: Voy a matar a alguien.

¿?: ya me canse de caminar tanto TT_TT.

¿?: Cuando llegaremos a ese lugar?

¿?: no lo se.

¿?: tal vez en un par de horas

Todas: TT_TT

¿?: Seguto que deben estar bien acompañaditas –dice con una mirada picara-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Valen: Chicas Buenas y Malas noticias

Ale: cuál es la mala?

Valen: que mañana llegan Ellas…tan..tan..tan

Yuko: y las Buenas?

Valen: Que mañana también llegan Hikari, Mattew, Dani, y Gaby.

Shimori: waaa ya las extrañaba mucho

Shion: recuerdan cuando sacamos a Gaby obligada de esa Discoteca?

Laura: XDD seeh fue una noche muy rara XDD

Yuki: No me dejaron ir TT_TT

Mia: y me alegro de no haberte dejado.

Ale. Ale-nee JAMAS iva a permitir que corrompieran tu inocencia mi Niña, ni la de Clara-chan ni la de Susi-chan.

Sophi: pero dejastes ir a Valen-chan

Valen.: CORROMPIERON MI INOCENTE MENTE!1 TT_TT

Alicia: Que suerte que no estabn los HSJ no estaban.

Todas: HSJ?

Alicia:

Hermanos

Sobreprotectores de

Japon

Akiko: XD

Susi: Porque fue rara la noche?

Aika: Habia un Vagabundo en un Barril.

Clara, Yuki y Susi: O_O

Alba: Vimos a Porta disfrazado de Winnie Pooh.

Mia: Tambien vimos a los Teletubbies bailando Limbo de Daddy Yankee.

Clara: O_O que hicieron cuando vieron esto?

Ale: Lo que haría cualquiera persona Normal.

Yuki: ¿?

Laura: Ponernos a bailar con ellos XDD

Shion: Valen-chan, Yuko-chan y yo nos metimos en un Jacuzzi con Rihanna disfrazada de Piña, Lady Gaga disfrazada de Homero Simpson, mas bien Lady Simpson y Porta Pooh :3

Yuko: XD cierto

Akiko: Luego el Vgabundo se disfrazo de Beyonce.

Clara: de Beyonce O_O?

Susi: NOS PERDIMOS DE TODO! TT_TT

Clara y Yuuki: TT_TT

Shimori: Y lo mas raro fue que se puso a Bailar The Single Ladies.

Valen: XDD Y lo mejor es que a todos ellos les robamos el dinero MUAJAJAJAJA!

Yuuki: EL DINEROO!

Todas: seeh

Clara y Susi: SUPEEER!

Sophi: Fue pan Comido

Yuuki: COMO?

Shimori: CON NUESTRAS ARMAS!

Todas: MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Endo: Kuroko-chi?

Kuroko: si Satoru?

Endo: Como nos vas a ayudar?

Kuroko: Asi –saca un lindo Silbato Plateado y lo sopla- PIIIIIIIIIIII (se supone que esto es el silbato XD no hay presupuesto para mas XD)

De repente Aparecen todos los Pokemon incluyendo al "Difunto" Arceus, hasta aparecen Manu y Carlos que supuestamente se habían ido…

Todos: O_O TE QUEREMOS KUROKO-SAN –le saltan encima- (Valen: pobreee)

Kuroko: X_X

Kidou: Chicos hora de organizar este desastre.

Miguel: si Capitan!

Todos: Hai

XDXDXDXDX:D:D:D:D:3:3:3:3 n_n_n_n_n-0-0-0-0

Ale: Chicas siento deciros pero…nustro turno acabo y es hora de irnos…

Laura: NOOOOO!1 TT_TT

Shimori: Tranquila Lau-chan

Valen: NO PIENSO IRME DE AQUIII!

Yuko: LO MISMO ME IRE CUANDO MUERA!

Valen y Yuko toman una cadena y se atan a la camilla de masajes que había por ahí…

Mia: es la 1,2,3,6 DECIMA VEZ QUE HACEN LO MISMO!

Valen y Yuko: Hacer que ñ_ñ

Akiko: POR ESO ES QUE NUNCA VOLVEMOS AL MISMO SITIO!

Todas: -_-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-TT_TT_TT_TT_TTXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DD

No muy Pero bastante Lejos de Ahí:

¿?: LOS CONTRABANDISTAS NOS DEJARON AQUÍ TIRADAS! TT_TT

¿?: Por lo menos se llevaron a esas Insoportables!

¿?: Hikari-chan, Mattew-chan?

Mattew e Hikari: Si Dani-chan?

Dani: Porque Gaby dijo que las Chicas debían estar Bien acompañadas? –pregunta inocentemente (Valen: eso ni yo me lo creo)-

Gaby: Inocente –susurra hacia Hikari-

Hikari: No todas son tan pervertidas como tu Gaby –le susurra-

Mattew: Pes no…no se Dani-chan jeje

Dani: Ok ñ_ñ

Gaby: Yo creo que deben estar con unos…

Hikari: Animales, si eso deben estar comprando unos lindos animales jejejejje

Dani: WIIIIIIIIIII esperon que me compren uno

Gaby: eso iba a decir U_U

Mattew: Si como no y yo soy la Reina Isabel primero vestida como el Monstruo del Lago Ness

Gaby: Malpensadas U_U –dice mientras en su rostro aparece una sonrisa burlona-

Hikari: Claro porque nosotras fuimos las que nos metimos en un pastel para poder colarnos a una discoteca donde no Aceptan a menores de Edad- dice sarcásticamente-

Gaby: Estoy Orgullosa de lo que hice –dice con pose Triunfal- XD

Mattew: si Ale-nee estuviera aquí te diera una ostia

Gaby: siento decepcionarte Mattew-chan pero Ale-nee estaba conmigo en el pastel (Valen: Ale-nee NO ME MATES!)

Hikari: -_-

Dani: de que hablan? –le gavian tapado los oídos-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

Nagu:Listoooooo! XDDD

Pikachu: Pika Pika (Traduccion: ahora las preguntas)

Les gusto?

Cual fue su parte favorita?

Que reacción tendrá el Sobreprotector hermano de Valen cuando se entere de que tiene Novio?

Quienes son los Contrabandistas?

Quienes son Ellas tan tan tan?

Que pasara en el sgte cap?

Saldran del Spa?

Que tal lo e los famosos?

Valen: ME VENGAREEE DE TII MIGUEL! AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA MUAJAJAJJAJAJA!

Fudo. No quiero saber que hizo esta vez U_U

Chaoooooo

Pd: Si quieren saber que le hizo Miguel a Valen dejen un Review


	35. Quien es Etsuko?

Fiesta en la Playa:

**Valen: Holaaa a todooooos disculpen la demora pero es que la escuela que amo tanto! (notese el sarcasmo) me quita todo el tiempo TT_TT**

**Nagumo: eres una EXAGERADA!**

**Fudou: apoyo al Tulipan con Patas**

**Nagumo: CALLATE MOHICANO!**

**Pikachu: TT_TT Pika Pika (traducción: ya van a comenzar de nuevo)**

**Valen: (Facepalm) callense los dos o….**

**Fudou y Nagu: NO POR FAVOR TODO MENOS ESO!**

**Valen: entonces…COMPORTENSE!**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika (Traduccion: a que te referías)**

**Valen: si te pica algo rascate!**

**Pikachu: -_-**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level 5 hasta que MATE A TODOS ELLOS! MUAJAJAJJAJA OK NO XDD**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ale: Valen, Yuko despéguense de las mesas!

Las dos: nooooo!

Laura: no saldremos de aquí por ahora verdad?

Mia: OH OH

Lia: que pasa Mia-chan?

Mia: LAS CHICAS TENIAMOS QUE IR A RECOGERLAS AL AEREOPUERTO!

Shimori: Nos van a matar!

Akiko: y se nos olvido que teníamos que ir por la prima de Manu!

Susi: QUIERO VIVIR!

Ale: DIN DIN…ya se que haremos, nos dividiremos en 3 grupos:

Grupo 1: Sophi, Shisu, Clara,Shion, Alicia y Yuki iran a buscar por toda la ciudad a las chicas

Grupo 2: Akiko, Susi, Aika y Alba iran por la Prima de Manu

Grupo 3: y Laura, Mia, Lia, Valen, Yuko y yo iremos por ya ustedes saben quien..

Ale: entendido?

Todas: Hai.

Shion: nos encontramos en el centro comercial

Despues de que todas se fueron:

Laura: como haremos para que se despeguen de la mesa?

Lia: no se

Mia: ya se – fjnvfuhffbfvnbvjnvbvb (susurros)

Ale: Hecho!

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Grupo 1:

Shion: alguna tiene alguna idea de donde podemos encontralas?

Clara: Helado!

Yuki: yo también QUIERO HELADO!

Alicia: ya que

Sophi: esta bien vayamos a comer helado.

Shion: si no puedes con ellas úneteles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Akiko: Susi donde te dijo que nos esperaría?

Susi: dijo que nos esperaría en uno de los almacenes de ropa cerca del aereopuerto.

Aika: como se llama la prima de Manu?

Akiko: se llama Lucia, pero no le gusta que le digan asi si no no Lucy y no la hagan enfandar porque o de no..

Susi: Amenaza con una plancha, y no querrán saber lo mucho que duele eso, una vez le plancho la cara a Carlos porque le dijo Loca-infantil-de los conejos.

Alba: jajajjajaja me imagino a ese Tsurense jajajajaja QUE TIENE ENCONTRA DE LOS CONEJOS!

Susi: no lo se pero fue Divertido ñ_ñ

Akiko: tomemos un Taxi

Todas: Ok

Despues de llegar al almacen:

¿?: LE DIGO QUE YO NO HICE NADA FUE ESE MONO DE ALLA! –dice una chica de pelo anaranjado hasta media espalda liso,ojos violeta,piel clara,delgada mientras esta persiguiendo a una de las encargadas de la tienda con una plancha en la mano.

Encargada: SI COMO NO Y YO SOY SUPERMAN!

¿?: usted es Superman?..QUE HONOR ME FIRMA UN AUTOGRAFO?

Encargada: Loca-Infantil –susurra-

¿?: COMO ME DIJO? VENGA ACA YA VERA COMO LE DEJARE SU CARA!

Susi: Hola Lucy hace mucho que te veíamos!

Akiko: NO HAS CAMBIADO EN ABSOLUTO :D!

Lucy: Akiko, Susi! –las abraza-

Alba: Hola Soy Alba Takashe! Un gusto! –dice sonriendo-

Aika: Holaa mi nombre es Aika Martinez Hiraoka espero que nos llevemos bien!

Lucy: seguro que ya les hablaron de mi pero soy Lucy Hiroiko –dice soriente-

Akiko: porque perseguías a la encargada?

Susi: que hicistes esta vez?

Lucy: yo nada estaba viendo los vestidos cuando aparece un mono disfrazado de policía con salsa de tomate, y la riega encima del vestido y desaparece!

Todas: O_O

Lucy: entonces llega esa orrorosa encargada! –lo ultimo lo grita-

Encargada: TE ESCUCHE!

Lucy: ESA ERA LA IDEA!, y me empieza a decir que pague el vestido! Pero no PUEDO PAGAR ALGO QUE NO HICE u_u!

Todas: ahhhh yaaa

Alba: entonces como salimos de aquí

Aika: no se me ocurre nada

Akiko: están pensando lo mismo que yo?

Susi y Lucy: sip

Alba: eres telepata?

Aika: nopp

Akiko: entonces….

Susi y Lucy: CORRAAAAAN! – y salen sorriendo del almacen como alma que lleva el diablo-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Con las Chicas:

Hikari: Que hacemos ahora?

Dani: Helado!

Gaby: yo también QUIERO HELADOOOOO!

Mattew: de acuerdo creo que hay una heladería cerca de aquí

Hikari: vamos entonces!

En la Heladeria:

Shion: Shisu esas no son Hikari, Mattew, Dani y Gaby?

Shimori: siiiiiiii

Shion: Chicaaas! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

Dani: waaa Shion-chan

Gaby: Hola Shisu!

Yuki: y a mi!

Hikari: a ti tambien te extrañamos Yuki

Mattew: como vuela el tiempo no?

Sophi: Hola yo soy Sophi Takahashi un placer!

Clara: yo soy Clara Nishisawa

Alicia: y yo Soy Alicia Terumi!

Gaby: haci que tu eres la cuñada de Ale-nee verdad? –dice picaronamente-

Hikari: cuéntanos hacerca de tu querido hermano?

Mattew: recuerden que paso la ultima vez que nos metimos en la relación de Ale-nee.

Dani: -traga en seco- SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIIIIIR! –al decir esto se tira por una ventana-

Todas: O_O

Dani: QUE PASA estoy VIVA!

Todas: -_-

Gaby: obvio tonta! Solo es un piso no 15!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Con el muuuyy extraño grupo 3:

Las chicas lograron despegar a Valen y a Yuko de las mesas, y tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a una tienda muy y extraña y al entrar encontraron dos chicos uno de cabellera castaña clara y de brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas, piel blanca y estatura aproximadamente de 1,74, y otro chico de cabello café, alto y de ojos celestes claros y casi color zafiro, piel nívea y mide 1,70, cuando las chicas entran el ojiesmeralda se le quedo viendo a Valen como si la estuviera examinando

¿?: **(1)**Ciao ragazza en que podemos ayudarlas – dijo el ojiceleste

Yuko: Kairi se que hace mucho que no nos vemos pero tampoco para que no nos recuerdes

Valen: ya, ya se como se acordara…Kairi…hay viene Etsuko

Kairi: **(2)**alejate demone Satana–dice mientras se esconde bajo una mesa.

Ale: creo que ya recordó XD

Kaito: **(3)** Ciao Bella gli angeli sono sulla terra, Etsu –dice mientras le besa la mano a Valen-

Valen: **(4)** ciao Kaito da molto tempo che non ci vediamo –dice totalmente sonrojada-

Mia: Kidou-san se pondrá muy celoso cuando vea a estos dos –susurra hacia Laura-

Laura: por fin algo interesante –susurra de nuevo-

Ale: chicas dejen de susurrar

Mia: pero Ale-nee

Ale: a quien engaño, Kidou-kun se pondrá histérico cuando se entere de..eso.. –susurra-

Yuko: y que lo digan esto esta muy interesante –susurra-

Lia: ejem..chicas…todos las están viendo

Kairi: **(5)** questo mi non più sorpresa

Kairi: asi mejor no crees? –dice mientras le dirige una mirada coqueta a Valen-

Justo cuando dicen eso aparece un mono disfrazado de policio

Todos: ._. de donde salió ese mono

Mono: uu aa (Traduccion: chismosos)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Valen: listo termine Calvo las preguntas por favor**

**Fudou: Les gusto el cap?**

**Les dio risa?**

**Cual fue la parte que mas les gusto?**

**Quienes son Kaito y Kairi?**

**Que es eso de lo que Kidou no debe enterarse?**

**La llegada de las nuevas chicas traerá nuevos amores?**

**Quien es Etsuko?**

**De donde salió el mono?**

**Traduccion:**

**Mido: Traducciones….**

**(1): Ciao ragazza: Hola Chicas**

**(2): alejate demone Satana: Alejate Demonio de Satanas.**

**(3): Ciao Bella gli angeli sono sulla terra: Hola Preciosa, los angeles están cayendo del cielo.**

**(4): ciao Kaito da molto tempo che non ci vediamo: Hola Kaito hace mucho que no nos veíamos.**

**(5): uesto mi non più sorpresa: esto no me sorprende**


	36. Secretos y autos genialeee -

Fiesta en la Playa

**Valen: Ohayo Minna-san! Graciiias por sus reviews jejejjejejje y siento la demora pero les prometo que mañana también les subo la contyyy de este loco fic que pronto terminara jejejeje**

**Miguel: NOOOO ES IMPOSIBLE!**

**Valen: pero si es muy posible ya llevamos 35 capítulos y con este 36 Y COMO TU NO ERES EL QUE ESCRIBE!**

**Miguel: no estoy hablando contigo estoy hablando con la televisión NO ES POSIBLE QUE EL BARCA LE META UN GOL AL MADRID!**

**Valen: (facepalm) vez por eso saco mejores notas que tu..**

**Miguel: A QUIEN LE IMPORTAN! Las notas solo importa que yo sea genial!**

**Valen: EXACTO! Y no lo eres u_u**

**Miguel: -_-**

**Valen: querido Mohicano no tan querido nos harías el favor de decir el disclaimer?**

**Fudou: claro…Inazuma Eleven ni Pokemon le pertenecen a Valen-chan le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Pikachu: Pika pika**

**Miguel: si te pica algo ráscate u_u**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Laura: Chicos odio interrumpir el momento pero tenemos que irnos a preparar.

Ale: Laura tiene razón mañana vendrán Falcon Wing y tenemos que entrenenar .

Valen: cierto, vámonos

Mia: en que nos vamos

Kairi: creo que yo se en que muajajajajjajajaa

Kaito: **ingannare contrabbandiere (1) **

Kairi: **donnaiolo idiota (2)**

Yuko: basta chicos en que nos vamos

Kairi: en estas –señala 4 carros-

Laura: que marca son?

Kairi: el primero es un Bugatti Veyron Super Sport con una velocidad de 431 km/h, el segundo un SSC Tuatara con una velocidad 442 km/h, el tercero un Mustang Gty el cuarto un Henessey Venom GT2 con una velocidad de 461 km/h

Valen: yo quiero el Henessey rojo *-*!

Yuko: yo el Mustang Blanco *-*!

Mia: yo SSC Tuatara negro *-*!

Ale. Y yo en el Bugatti!

Lia. Y nosotras?

Ale: en cada auto caben dos personas asi que quedamos en pareja.

Laura: me voy con Yuko-chan XD

Lia: me voy con Ale-nee

Kairi: Mia-chan espero que Hide no se ponga celoso

Mia: tu sabes que es imposible –dice con una sonrisa burlona-

Kaito: entonces a mi me toca ir con Etsuko –dice sonriendo no tan amistosamente-

Valen: ok entonces VAMONOS *-*!

Cada uno se subió en su auto con su respectiva pareja.

Mia: Hey chicas que tal una carrera?

Yuko: hecho la que pierda tendrá que ndvndnndndhfvjnv (susurrosXD)

0-0-0

Shimori: Chicas que tal si les mostramos a Hikari, Mattew, Dani y Gaby donde se quedaran.

Shion: buena idea Shisu-chan

Alicia: una pregunta en que nos vamos?

Yuki: buena pregunta.

Hikari: ya se muajajajajjaja

Mattew: que se te ocurrió?

Hikari: porque no visitamos el garaje de Kairi el siempre tiene muchos autos

Todas (menos Shimori, Shion, Hikari, Mattew, Dani y Gaby): Kairi?

Gaby: tranquilas se los presentamos luego.

Dany: donde queda su garaje?

Shion: creo que a un par de calles

Clara: supeeeer robaremos autooos *-*

Sophi: se nota que eres hermana del Tsurense de Carlos XD

0-0-0

En otro lado:

Carlos: están hablando de miiii *-*

Manu: dudo que sean cosas buenas

Carlos: que dijistes tonto?

Manu: yo? Que me ire a comer picante en la fuente de la plaza

Carlos: mas te vale que sea eso

Manu: fiuu

Al decir eso Carlos lo manda de una patada a la fuente de la Plaza mientras Manu..

Manu:Tonto Tsurense ME VENGAREE!

Carlos: COMO ME LLAMASTES!

Manu: eh? Amo supremo!

Carlo: asi esta mejor..

0-0-0

Volviendo con las chicas, ya habían llegado al pequeño no tan pequeño de Kairi….

Todas: O_O

Yuki y Clara: ES ENOOOORMEE! *-*

Alicia: muajajjaa robaremos todos los autos muajajajjaja

Gaby: Alicia querida robar es una palabra muy muy fea…

Sophi: se dice..

Hikari: Tomar prestado solo que son devolverlo XDD

Mattew: no tengo nada en contra de eso

Shion: bien nosotras somos 10 asi que tomemos 5 autos y nos vamos en parejas que dicen?

Todas: ok

De repente aparece un olograma de Kairi chibi:

Kairi: Hola soy Kairi Chibi y le dire que marca son los autos n_n

Mattew: todas estamos de acuerdo en que Kairi esta lco?

Todas: si, sin nunguna duda.

Kairi Chibi: el primero es un Koenigsegg Agera R con una velocidad de 443 km/h, el segundo un Zenvo ST1 con una velocidad máxima de 372 km/h, el tercero un Mclaren P1 con una velocidad de 385 km/h, el cuarto un Pagani Zonda R con una velocidad de 391 km/h y el quinto un Lykan Hiper Sport con una velocidad de 394 km/h.

Shimori: Pido el Koenigsegg!

Hikari: yo el Zenvo!

Gaby: yo el Mclaren

Alicia: pido el Pagani Zonda *-*

Clara y Yuki: no es justo ser las menores TT_TT

Mattew: ya chicas aunque en Japon no hay restricción de edad..

Clara: PIDO EL LYKAN HIPER SPORT *-*!

Yuki: voy con Clara-chan XD

Mattew: voy con Shisu-chan jejejeje

Shion: voy con Gaby muajajajajajaj

Sophi: yo con Alicia-chan XD

Dany: y yo con Hikari-sempai ñ_ñ

Kairi chibi: bien ahora uq ella escogieron sus autos deberían alcanzar a las otras chicas que ya subieron a sus autos!

0-0-0

Despues de que Lucy, Aika, Alba, Akiko y Susi salieran corriendo del almacen llegaron a un almacen de Cactus cuanto aparece el mono policía y empieza a lanzarles todos los cactus Aika, Alba, Susi y Akiko logran evadirlos pero un Cactus se dirige hacia donde Lucy pero justo a tiempo aparece un chico con una capucha que logra quitarla de donde estaba..

Lucy: gra gracias me salvastes

¿?: fue un placer cual es tu nombre?

Lucy: Lucy Hiroiko.

¿?: nos veremos luego Lucy

Lucy vio irse a la misteriosa figura de la que solo recordara unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda..

Akiko: Lucy estas bien?

Lucy: siiii estoy genial aunque me gustaría saber quien era ese chico..

Susi: no se nunca lo había visto

Alba: ni yo XDD

Cuando aparace una vaca con un tutu en medio de la calle bailando ballet:

Aika: Madre eso es una vaca bailando Ballet? O_o

Akiko: si no es eso creo que tomamos jugo de cactus.

Susi: le pondré Lola.

Alba. Porque Lola

Lucy: por la vaca lola la vaca lola tiene cabeza y tiene cola y hace..

Lucy y Susi: MUUUU..

Todas:-con una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza- deberíamos irnos a acasa

0-0-0

Cuando ya estavieron todos reunidos en la casa en la Playa, las chicas habían llegado en sus autos con 10 o 20 infracciones policiacas que seguro pagaría Kairi

Valen: Yuu-chan! – le salta encima y lo besa-

Kidou: Yo también te extrañe Valen-chan

Kairi: Valen? Etsuko no les has dicho como te llamas en realidad verdad?

Hikari: la cagaste Kaito.

Todos (menos las chicas, Kairi, Kaito, Endou, Miguel y Kuroko): Etsuko?

Valen: mierda me las pagaras Kairi –susurra-

Kidou: un momento a que se refiere con Etsuko?

Endou: se refiere a-miles de manos le tapan la boca-

Valen: bien creo que es hora de que les diga la verdad, mi nombre no es Valen es Etsuko si no que nosotras somos ninjas y tenemos que estar cambiando constantemente de nombre.

Todos: O_O

Kidou: tu sabes que seas lo que sea yo siempre te voy a querer

Todos: awww

Las chicas: shhh interrumpen el momento

Endou: quienes son ellos

Hikari: soy Hikari Daidouji

Mattew: Mattew Williams

Dany y Gaby. Somos Daniel y Gabriel Le Black.

Kaito y Kairi: nosotros somo Kaito y Kairi Fujimoto.

Lucy: y yo soy Lucy Hiroiko.

Todos: ok

Kaito: **anche se è il tuo ragazzo non darò (3)**

Kairi: otra cosa sabemos como rescatar a sus amigas de Falcon Wing sin luchar contra ellos..

0-0-0

**Valen: TERMINEEEE! ESPEROOO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOO EJJEJEJE**

**Miguel: XDDD nos dejan un lindo review?**

**Valen: por cierto los autos los pueden ver en mi Facebook Valen Etsuko Mizukoshi XDDD**

**Fudou:**

**Les gusto?**

**Se esperaban esto?**

**Les gustaron los autos?**

**Se rieron?**

**Quien será el salvador de Lucy?**

**Miguel: Sabias que..**

***Todos los autos mencionados son los autps mas rapidos del mundo de 2014.**

***Etsuko significa Niña Celestial**

***Kaito esta enamorado de Etsuko y ellos casi fueron novios cuando ella vivía en Inglaterra.**

***Kairi tendrá que pagar todas las multas y quedara en bancarrota.**

**Traducciones:**

**1.** : **ingannare contrabbandiere: tonto contrabandista**

**2. donnaiolo idiota: muejeriego idiota**

**3. anche se è il tuo ragazzo non darò: aunque este sea tu novio no me rendiré.**

**Sayonaraaa**


	37. OperacionRARA

**Fiesta en la Playa:**

**Valen: Holaaa mis hermosos y sensuales lectores que hacen?**

**Miguel: y queremos decirles que de ahora en adelante actualizaremos todos los viernes jejejejej**

**Valen: muajajjaja asi asi es jejjeje y por cierto GRACIIIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJAN MIS HERMOOOSOO REVIEWS!**

**Miguel: y a los que no les enviaremos a Chuck Norris muaajjajajajaja y de paso a Slenderman.**

**Valen: -le tira un mono- no los amenazes idiota!**

**Miguel: TT_TT**

**Fudou: ustedes dos deberían apartar una cita en el manicomio!**

**Ambos: -escriben el nombre de Fudou en una extraña libreta-**

**Despues de unos minutos aparece Fudou con un vestido rojo ajustado, maquillaje, pelo largo, y unos tacones rompe cuellos..**

**Fudou: Mierda QUE ME PASO?**

**Valen y Miguel: nos vemos después de esta pausa comercial..NO se vayan uishishishishishi (Risa estilo duende(Kogure))**

**0-0-0**

Todos: -con cara de WTF-

Kidou: -se le tira encima- HABLA!

Kairi: fottuto merda ETSUKO!  
Etsuko: Mande?

Kairi: oh nada me traes un café? QUITAME A TU NOVIO DE ENCIMA!

Kuroko: para el carro n-novio? Etsuko Hitomi Mizukoshi Endo dime que la imitación barata de superman no es tu novio? –dice furioso-

Etsuko: grazie stronzo –dice fulminando a Kairi todavía debajo de Kidou-

Kidou: esto es malo?

Endo: pueeees la ultima vez que un chico se le acerco a Etsu-chan, Kuroko-chi casi lo asesina con una motosierra..

Kidou: -traga en seco-

Todos: creo que mejor nos vamos.

Laura: Etsu-chan creo que mejor te esperamos en la playa –sale corriendo-

Etsuko: gracias chicas –dice sarcásticamente-

Miguel: por lo menos yo no soy tan celoso U.U

Kuroko: Etsuko Hitomi Mizukoshi Endo respóndeme .dice a punto de ahorcar algo o…alguien-

Etsuko: Si Ni-san Yuuto es mi novio –dice on total seguridad-

Todos: O_O

Kuroko: vez no fue tan difícil –dice de lo mas calmado lo que aterro a todos-

Kidou: fiuu

Kuroko: buen si me disculpan tomare prestado el celular de Etsuko-chan

Llamada telefónica:

Kuroko: Hola si tiene un tanque de guerras para el novia de mi hermana?

Encargado: tengo lo necesario para que le vueles la cabeza

Kuroko: gracias me lo trae a la casa de playa a las afueras de Inazuma Town y de paso me trae unos cohetes, proyectiles, metralletas, bazucas.

Encargado: Claro ñ_ñ algo mas?

Kuroko: asi un martillo n_n

Encargado: su pedido llegara en 2 horas tal vez una para que mate al desgraciado.

Kuroko: Arigatou

Fin de Llamada telefónica:

Kairi, Kidou, Miguel y Etsuko: Santa Mierda.

Etsuko: Yuu-chan?

Kidou: s-s-s-s-si Su-Suko-chan?

Etsuko: yo que tu me escondería

Kidou: -sale corriendo como Alma que lleva al diablo-

Miguel: incumplistes tu promesa

Etsuko: que prmesa.

Miguel: es que Kuroko-chi prometio cuando teníamos 4 años meterte en un convento de monja para que no tuvieras novio

Etsuko: O_O

Kuroko: -huye-

Etsuko: creo que la va a utilizar el tanque sere yo –dice asustando a todos los presentes-

En otro lado:

Lucy:: mmm? Quien será ese chico que me salvo- dice mientras caminaba por la arena de la playa lo que no vio es que casi se resbala cuando aparece un pelirojo de ojos esmeralda y la atrapa justo a tiempo-

Hiroto: estas bien?  
Lucy: gra- gracias jeje espera un momento yo te he visto en otro lugar…mm? Tu fuiste el que me salvo!

Hiroto: jejeje si fui yo

Lucy: muchísimas gracias por haberme salvado no se que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiese hecho

Hiroto: fue un placer salvar a alguien tan linda como tu

Lucy: -se sonrojo como un tomate- gra-gra-gracias

-se escucha un enorme altavoz-

Etsuko:CHICOS Y CHICAS VENID RRAPIDO A LA CASA-

Hiroto: creo que tenemos que regresar –dice sonriéndole

Lucy: si jeje

**0-0-0**

En ese mismo instante:

Hikari iba caminando junto a Mattew, Gaby y Dany cuando choca con un pelicrema de ojos negros, que caminaba junto a un peliazul de ojos azul oscuro, un rubio oscuro y un pelicafe ojinegro

Hikari: fíjate por donde caminas

Goenji: fíjate tu a quien le hablas

Hikari: espera déjame adivinar mmm? Ya se con la Reina Isabell?porque la verdad caminabas como si fueras una

Goenji: y tu ni te fijaste de lo hipnotizada que estabas conmigo

Hikari: eres tan..

Goenji: guapo lo se no hacia falta que lo dijeras –dice dando una media sonrisa-

Windy: Goenji creo que deberíamos irnos

Mark: Windy tiene razón

Gaby:y tu eres?

Mark: Mark Kruger a tus serviciosy ellos son mis amigos

Ichinose: Kazuya Ichinose-dice mientras mira como tonto a Dany-

Windy: Windy Fast –dice igual que Ichinose solo que a Mattew-

Goenji: Goenji Shuuya-dice sonriéndole arrogantemente a Hikari a lo que ella sueltaun bufido-

-se escucha el mismo altavoz-

Etsuko:CHICOS Y CHICAS VENID RRAPIDO A LA CASA-

Goenji: ya discutiremos en otro momento preciosa –dice sonriéndole a Hikari

Hikari: ya quisieras..

Mattew: chicos mejor nos vamos

Ichinose: nos vemos pronto

Windy y Mark: de eso no cabe duda..

**0-0-0**

Cuando ya estuvieron todos reunidos en la casa…

Kairi: bien la manera en que podemos rescatar a sus amigas es la sgte -dice sacando un enorme plano y colocándolo en una mesa-

Kaito: eston son los planos de las instalaciones de Falcon Wing, con el que podremos entrar y salir sin perdernos

Kairi: formaremos 5 grupos para rescatar a sus amigas que si no me equivoco son: Aki Kino, Haruna Otonashi, Yagami Reina y Natsumi Raimon..

Alicia: alto, alto ahí Para el carro Falcon Wing había secuestrado a Reika no a Natsumi.

Kaito: al enterarse de que Natsumi significaba mas devolvieron a Reika y secuestraron a Natsumi.

Kairi: como decía nis formamos en 5 grupos, los cuatro primeros grupos de infiltraran en Falcon Wing con la ayuda de los planos e iran a buscar a cada chcia que esta escondida en un lugar diferente..

Kaito:y el 5 grupo se quedara a fingir una pelea con Falcon Wing asi..

Etsuko: los distraeremos lo suficiente para ir por ellas..

Kairi: exacto pero..

Clara:odio los peros…

Kaito: hay cámaras de seguridas

Carlos y Etsuko: no es problema

Akiko: porque lo dicen?

Etsuko: Akiko te acuerdas ese diaen el instituto cuando sono la alarma deincendio porque alguein había hecho explotar la computadora interna, lleno de agua el gimnasio y habían lllenado la oficina del director con mapaches aunque tenia una rigurosa seguridad?

Susi: jajajjajaja como olvidar ese dia si Manu casi se moja los pantalones al ver el rostro del director

Manu: jajajjaja pero hubiera valido la pena.

Carlos: Etsuko y yo Hackeamos el sistema.

Laura: para que?

Etsuko: es que Carlos y yo teníamos el semestral de Matematicas y no habíamos estuadiado asi que hicimos el instituto un desastre para que nos dieran el dia libre

Kanon: y funciono¨?  
Carlos: no los muy tacaños de los maestros nos hicieron los exámenes aun asi

Etsuko: y nos tiramos las notas TT_TT

Manu: ostias esos maestros querían vernos en la escuela de verano TT_TT

Etsuko: yo soborne al maestro y no fui a la escuela de verano.

Todos: -_-

Etsuko: que? No planeaba gastar mis vacaciones en el instituto viéndole la cara a Carlos

Carlos: no te preocupes L ATUYA TAMPOCO ES MUY BONITA!

Todos: (facepalm)

Kaito: exelente entonces eso haremos

Kidou: cuando?

Alicia: cuando era que veriamos de nuevo a Falcon Wing?

Kanon: Mañana

Kidou: entonces mañana..

Kairi: Comenzaremos la operación S.C.L.I.C.F.W

Todos:-WTf-

**0-0-0**

**Valen: terminamooos jejjejeje**

**Miguel:jejjejejje**

**Les gusto?**

**Que parte les gusto mas?**

**Que creen que pasara mañana?**

**Funcionara su plan?**

**Carlosy Etsuko lograran Hackear el sistema?**

**Reviews?**

**Chaoooo**


	38. sin nombre

Fiesta en la Playa:

**Valen: Holaaaa a todos los Otakus de este Planetaaa!**

**Endou: me regalas un balón de futbol?**

**Goenji: claro –sonrie- tornado de fuego **

**Endou: -con el balón estampado en la cara- X_X**

**Valen: Tonto! Lo hicistes mal –toma el balón- Vuelo Celestial!**

**Endou: -con dos balones en la cara- XX_XX**

**0-0-0**

Etsuko: -Lanza a Kairi por la ventana- Listo problema resuelto

Alicia: deberíamos ir a dormir para mañana llevar a cabo el plan

Todos: ok

Al dia sgte:

Miguel: -con unos gigantescos parlantes- DESPIERTEN!

Kuroko: hermanito?

Miguel. Si?

Kuroko: Quieres morir joven? A LAS BIPOLARES NO LE GUSTAN QUE LA DESPIERTEN!

Etsuko: Buenos Dias!

Kuroko: me retracto

Kairi: Bien ya que todos están despiertos organicémonos los grupos quedaron asi:

Kidou, Etsuko, Carlos, Kaito, y Dany

Kanon, Alicia, Laura, Yuko, y Shimori

Kuroko, Hikari, Mattew, Mia, y Alba

Manu, Akiko, Susi, Clara, Yuki, Lucy

Lia, Kei, Endou, Aika Shion, Ale y Gaby

Kairi: el primer grupo rescatara a Haruna, el segundo a Aki, el tercero a Ulvida, el cuarto a Natsumi, el quinto distraerá a Falcon Wing entendieron

Todos: Hai

Kaito: exelente, ire con Etsu-chan –dice sonriéndole-

Kidou: alejate de mi novia!

Kaito: obli-game

Etsuko: el primero que golpee al otro lo enviare con Kuroko a dar una vuelta en el tanque de guerra nuevo

Kuroko: muajajajjajajajajjaja

Kaito y Kido: -tragan en seco- paz.

Kairi: cada grupo tendrá un plano de Falcon Wing menos el quinto

Laura: donde queda Falcon Wing

Clara: según Google en medio del océano?

Hikari: es uno de los lugares mas impenetrables del planeta.

Etsuko y Carlos: hasta ahora

Manu: genial

Yuko: que cada grupo tome un yate

Todos: Hai

**0-0-0**

En las instalaciones de Falcon Wing:

Etsuko: ya hackeamos el sistema muajajajja

Carlos: a movernos –con ropa de espia-

Grupo 1:

Dany: según los planos donde esta Haruna?

Kidou: a la izquierda, por hay llegaremos mas rápido

Despues de caminar durante 10 minutos:

Etsuko: esos son rayos lazer?

Kaito: como los pasaremos?

Carlos: con mis habilidades superiores de ninjas pasaremos fácilmente aunque será un largo camino.

Dany: o solo tocamos el enorme botón rojo que dice Apagar Lazers –tocando el botón y pasando por donde antes estaban los lazer-

Etsuko: bien pensado

Carlos: algún dia utilizare mis habilidades TT_TT

Grupo 2:

Kanon: a quien vamos a rescatar?

Yuko: Aki Kino es una linda peliverde-castaña-negra

Shimori: chicos un guardia

Guardia: o pero que hermosuras encontramos por aquí

Guardia 2: saben no tenemos ninguna visita turística programada para hoy

Yuko: Rayquaza a ellos

Rayquaza: tengo flojera estaba leyendo los últimos chismes de las celebridades

Todos: -caida estilo anime-

Yuko: ASQUEROS serpiente! MUEVETE HAZ ALGO!

Rayquaza: - hace pis en el piso y se devuelve a la pokeball- Muasjajajjajajaajja

Laura: -le resbala una gota- YO NO VOY A LIMPIAR ESO.

Kanon: -le tira un neumático que había por ahí a los guardias-

Guardia: mocoso te las veras conmigo ven aquí .corren hacia Kanon pero se resbalan con el "regalo" de Rayquaza

Alicia: hagamos lo que haría cualquiera buena persona

Todos: ¿?

Alicia: CORRAN!

-todos corren-

Grupo 3:

Kuroko: Tengo Hambre

Alba yo también

Mia: y yo

Hikari: cuando rescatemos a Ulvida comerán

Kuroko: -comiendo un sándwich-

Mia: DE DONDE SACSTES ESO!?

Kuroko: -calmadamente- de la cocina

Alba: -facepalm- y donde esta la cocina?

Kuroko: detrás de ustedes

Alba y Mia: -voltean y entran corriendo en la cocina-

Mattew: como es que hay unna cocina aquí?

Hikari: preguntale a quien escribe el fic

0-0-0

Valen: jejeje y hay lo cortamoos disculpen si es corto pero

-huye-


End file.
